The Forgotten
by Angel Alessandra
Summary: You’ve always thought that Hogwarts was protected by magic but that was never true, this is a story of the true protectors and their hardship to keep the ones inside safe.Now four childeren must protect Harry from Mallos, and this is their story
1. dream

**_...noises...Darkness...eye's appeared ...red eye's?..._**

Nicole looked up to see a tall figure standing in the darkness, all that could be seen was the

outline of the figure and the base of an old, wet dark alley.

**_...what?...what do you wont?..._**

_**...who are you?...**_

Nicole slowly stud up and looked around. The figure didn't move or even seem to breath.

Her legs were separated and her arms out defensively, her face was pale and sweet seemed

To cover her face. She was now aware that she was not alone. Nicole was surrounded by eye's

Nicole spun around, looking at all the eye's

_**...what is with all these eye's?...blue...green...white**_.

Nicole turned totally around to find someone else, this time she could see the person,

he was male, tall with long brown hair covering his eye's. He had a white shirt with a pair of

blue genes on.

He had his hands in his pockets of his blue genes.

The nasty water at his feet was moving slightly from some kind of force, it seemed that it was

emitting from him. Like a tremmer.

Her eyes meet his, almost instantly a pair of yellow eyes appeared from behind him. Sending

a gust of air knocking Nicole back words back on to the ground.

Nicole looked back at the shadowy figure, witch now had another pair of eyes, they were green

and were small and narrow.

_**...what do you wont..**_

_**...TELL ME NOW!...**_

The shadows instantly recited and for a brief instant Nicole could see the person in front of

her.

_**...It's me...but I'm different...what is happening?..**_

A low growl emitted from the shadows to her left.

And a large griffin hurtled itself from the darkness at her.

She shielded her face with her arm and let out a scream.

A loud roar was screaming from the griffin.

_**...that noise...weight**_

The scream was interrupted by a noise...a beep noise...an alarm.

Nicole rolled over and hit her alarm.

She gave a moan " three ...two...on-"

A large orange cat jumped from the top of her bed posto n top of her stomach and gave a large meow.

Nicole dropped the fat cat to the ground and gave a yawn...

.._**.what was with that dream...**_

She got up and got dressed, throwing on a pair of genes and a shirt.

Looking into mirror Nicole was tall with long brown hair and hazel eye's.

Nicole hadn't been known for her kind attitude, she often voiced her opinion and was often

getting into fights with others because of her opinions.

She opened up the door and walked out side, with the fat cat weaving in between her feet.

She opened a door further down the hall " Josh WAKE UP!"

She said opening his door a slight crack and poking her head through.

The covers gave a rustle and a groan emitted from beneath them.

She shut the door and walked down the hall and fed the cat weaving through her feet and

giving crying meows every now and then.

" Josh I'm heading out! Later" she said as she went through the front door.

* * *

hey guys...my Bff SurfinDivia told me I have to copy right my charecter...shehad too.

so hear it is..

any characters not related to Harry Potter ( the book) is mine...Nicole, Vern, Chelsea,Segatoex..

please do not use them with out my permission...

any other Chracters that are related the Harry Potter are J.k rollen's ..not mine...


	2. secretes revealed

"Ahhh! you killed me, you butt head!" Nicole yelled

"He! Told you no one could beat me at halo!" Steven said with a large grin.

" come on it's my turn!" Carlos yelled in a whiny voice

" shut-up you'll get your turn!" Steven yelled.

" Be nice!" Nicole yelled shooting Stevens character.

" HEY!"

" beat ya" Nicole said with a grin.

" ok my turn" Nondai said.

Steven handed the controller to Carlos and Nicole handed it to Nondai.

Steven, Carlos and Nondi were Nicole's best friends, she had grown up with them. She often

considered them her other brothers.

Their was a knock on the door.

" Steven go get the door" Nicole said turning to Steven

" hell no, I ant your slave!" he said turning, crossing his arms.

"Well first off..." she said pointing her finger "for the tenth time ant isn't a word and second

this isn't my house"

He gave a bitter expression and opened the door.

Josh came through the hall way into the living room.

" Mom needs to talk to you...halo!... I'm in" he said plopping himself on the couch

( Johns my younger bro. Looks like a male me)

" bye guys" she got up and walked towards the door.

She could hear the guys say bye and then yelling at John for butting in.

She entered the door to find mom in the living room. Mother seemed to have something on her

mind.

" What's wrong?" she said standing in the hall way

Mom motioned to have her sit.

" your father" she started " he didn't die because of illness"

"What do you mean?"

Nicole sat for a minute.( Numb by Linkin park and Jay-Z starts( instrumental) starts) She was

thinking. She could remember the night vividly.

She was at home with John and her mom when the phone rang. It was dark and storming. Mom

only talked for a minute. She slowly hung up the phone.

"Kids Mr. Heradez is going to come over for a while"

"Mom what's wrong, where's daddy?" I asked

She stared at me for a while " daddy is in the hospital, I have to go visit him"

She walked out the door and Mr. Heradez arrived a minute later...

"we woke up the next day expecting to see dad, but he wasn't their, we thought he come home

That day but he never came back"

" he didn't die like that"

" Then how did he die mom!" she yelled

She combed her fingers through her hair

" We don't even know if he's dead...he was ambushed. We assumed it was Valdemort"

"Who's Valdemort?"

A voice came from the hall " an evil man bent on destroying all who oppose him" I turned to

see a man with a long white beard and an odd looking rob on " no one really knows why, but a

month after your fathers disappearance he disappeared when a spell back fired on him"

" why did he attack my father?"

" we believe it was because he tried to stop him from killing the Potters, the family still was

attacked" mom said.

" so they died?"

"No their was a survivor and this is the same survivor who almost killed him" the man said.

There was a long silence

" dose John know?"

"No I don't wont him to find out till he has to" mother replied.

" Why are you telling me this now?" she asked.

" because we need your help" the man said

Nicole turned to her mother with a confused expression.

" Your father and me are what's known in the magical realm as a Valascers, their trainers of

Magical creatures"

" hold on magical realm? Creatures?"

Mom took a breath " yes you're a witch"

"This must be one big joke your playing on me...ok you win I'm freaked out"

" this is no joke"

"Prove it" I said standing up

" ever scence your fathers death I have had a creature protecting you" she said standing up.

"who?"

"Come, I'll show you"

She took us to her closet door. And opened it to a dark brick hallway

"Come, I put him away, he is vary protective of you" she said with a week smile

We continued out the hall way for a few minutes.

That's when we heard a vary deep and angry growl.

We stopped once it happened again.

Mother held up her hand.

...what is she doing?...what's going on?...

I turned, the growling had stopped.

Nicole turned to face her mom.

"Call him" her mother said lowering her hand.

" call who?"

"Scar"

"Scar!" I said in surprise " he was my guardian?"

...a fat orange cat?...was-my...guardian?...

I looked foreword into the darkness.

She took one final look at her mother

"Scar?..." she said

No noise came back.

Nicole stared into the darkness looking for the cat.

Out of the darkness a form emerged, only it wasn't a the kind of cat she was expecting.

Nicole was thrown to the ground with such force it knocked the wind out of her.

She regained my scenes and looked up, it was a huge beak.

"Scar please get off, I can't breath!" She shouted in a raspy voice thanks to the large bast on top

of her.

The huge beast jumped off.

She stud and dusted the dirt off of her clothes, looking up to see a griffin the size of a large

horse . The small fat cat now had noble brown feathers and large powerful blue eye's.

It had the front legs of a bird, with large claws and long talons. It's hind legs were huge lion

legs with powerful claws bigger then Nicole's head. It had large back wings with the wing

Spain of it least ten feet and covered with long beautiful brown feathers.

" mom...my cat is a griffin" Nicole said in aw.

" umm... yes he is...scar has the rare ability of transformation, we found out when he was born

along with that, he's is a pyro"

I looked at Scar

" come on were going to miss the meeting" mother said walking on words into the darkness

" meeting?"

Nicole ran after her, when she heard scar screech transformed into a hawk and flew over to

her and landed on her shoulder.

" well this should be interesting" I said petting him when she stopped at a large wooden door

down the hall.


	3. the judging

Nicole gave a heavy sigh as she rested her hand on the large wooden door's Handel.

_**...what is going on?...I never remembered this hallway...**_

She looked up at the large door.

**_...I think I would remember this door too...this day is getting weirder and weirder by the_**

**_minute...first that dram...then I came to find out...I could be a witch...and now my cat in witch_**

**_I've had him for ever and come to find out he's a griffin...this is all way to much!_**

She pulled her hand off the handle and backed away.

Scar's grip on her shoulder tightened and dug his talons into her shoulder.

Nicole batted at him with her right hand.

Scar never gave in and the more she batted at him the tighter his grip got.

"What you wont me to go in their?" she said .

The griffin flew off and in mid-air morphed into his normal self.

His eye's stared into hers.

**_...they seem so deep...truthful...no I cant I just wont to be back in my room...or it least give._**

**_...me time to figure this out..._**

Scar sat down in front of her and flicked his tail back and forth all the time not taking

his eye's off her.

" what?...you expect me to go in there?...I don't even know what's in their!" she said stairing

back into his eye's.

she turned around to go back down the hallway, but some how slipped and fell to the ground.

She could see herself in his eye's

The eye's suddenly darted up words.

Scar transformed into a snake and disappeared.

Nicole turned around to see only darkness at first.

She brushed her hair back and listened, hearing foot steps she turned back to find Scar gone.

She turned back around to see a figure emerging from the darkness. He seemed to be a little

confused, but was surprised to find some one on the ground in front of him.

_...a girl..._

Nicole looked up at the boy. He was tall and seemed to be the same year as her. He had light

blue eyes and short brown hair.

He looked down at Nicole with confused expression.

"Ummm...do you need some help?" he said bending down.

Nicole stud up quickly and dusted off the dirt on her.

She looked back at him " no...I was-umm- I fell"

He gave a smile and stud up.

" Then come on lets go we have a meeting to go to" he said walking to the door.

..._**should I run?...do I even wont to go through with thins?...**_

He grabbed her hand and gave a smile to her as they went into the door ( in which opened by

itself)

**_...what is he doing..._** she thought blushing.

As soon as they entered the door way everything went dark. The room was dimly lit.

In the middle seemed to be a floating orb. The mist inside of it seemed not to even move.

Behind it was an eliminated head. It was the man in the house before.

His eye's were fixed upon the two that had just walked in his half moon spectacles

hanging on the edge of his nose.

"Well...well look who's late...we can finally start this meeting" a voice from the darkness said

The man gave a smile and waved his hand making two chairs appear.

Both of them walked over to the chairs and pulled them out sitting down and trying to see the

others around the small table they were now sitting at.

"Well I suppose were ready..." a voice said from the darkness.

A man appeared at the older mans side. He had a leaned back face and purple trousers.

" you are the four that will be Hogworts next Trainers...it's vary simple, you will protect

this school with your life and this student especily" he said throwing a picture on the table so

it was illuminated.

Everyone leaned foreword. Nicole could now see the faces of everyone.

Their was a girl across from her. He had a laid back face and long brown hair and hazel eye's

And next to her was a boy with long white hair (to the ears) and blue eye's.

They took a minute to look at it and then the white haired boy said

" Potter...the Potter, why we protecting him? He had enough power for "him" theirs no need

for us then"

" he is only a beginner and we need people who can blend in and protect the school" the man

said.

"Weight! Were supposed to protect them-him?...what if we don't agree?" Nicole said leaning

foreword on the edge of her chair.

"This isn't a matter of question-Rebel- I gave you an assignment and you will follow it" the man

said stepping foreword to her " now we better start, we have to get you ready for tomorrow"

"Place your hand on the orb one at time and it will determine what type of power you

are" he said rasing his hand, making the orb move over to the white hared boy.

He placed his hand on the orb.

For a moment the orb stayed white and then all of the sudden a large white wolf appeared in the

middle of the orb. It had it's teeth bared and had large yellow eyes.

The boy gave a smile.

" ahh, I see you have the power over the earth- wolfs to be exact..vary good"the man said

shaking his head in agreement.

Once again he waved his hand and the orb was passed to the girl next to him.

She gave a sigh and placed her hand on the orb. This time the orb glowed blue and then turned

into water. With a large sea dragon in the middle and next to that was a small dog looking

creature.

The orb was passed to the boy next. He placed his hand it and at first it illuminated white and

then began to blacken around the ed ges. A creature appeared in the middle as well. The

creature was a large bird it was white with a large black streak across its beak.

The older man at t the end of the table looked closely at the boy.

The other man cleared his throat " well-um- you have the power over the wind."

He quickly rased his hand and the orb was passed to Nicole.

She looked around and slowly placed her hand on the orb and looked into it.

**_...what's happing?..._**

The orb was normal for a few seconds and all of the sudden it became back with gray

fog swirling around it.

She looked into it harder and two large thin red eyes appeared.

She looked back and saw that the room now resembled the inside of the orb.

The large eyes were behind the glowing of the orb.

**_...what is it?...what do you wont?..._**

_...Divinity..._

**_...Divinity?..._**

The eyes suddenly shut and the room went back to normal.

She shook hr head.

" all we've done for two minutes is stair at her watching the orb" the boy said.

" you didn't see- that-thing?–those- oh never mind" she said as everyone at the table gave her

confused looks. Every one except the older man, he stared with a faceless expression.

" perhaps she isn't meant to become a trainer.." the man said turning to the older man.

He did not remove his eyes from her. " no give her some time, I think theirs much in her

future perhaps another try" he said.

Nicole placed her hand on the orb and looked back into it.

This time the orb turned dark red like fire showing a dragon.

Their eyes widened and their jaws were open.

" she's a dragon tamer!"


	4. Segato, Vern and Chelsea

Nicole was pushed out the door and it slammed shut.

She looked around and the hallway was no more, now it was a tidy shop.

The walls were stone, and covered with posters of flying creatures all zooming in and out

of their frames. Some of the walls had small shelves with odd assortments of bottles and

bags.

There were isles lined with a verity of objects, such as blankets, brushes that ranged as small as

your nail to as large as your body, something that looked like toenail clippers and a whole row

of books and such.

The white haired boy looked up from one of the shelves and gave a grin " well...well

it's the rebel, why don't you just go home"

Nicole rolled her eye's " why don't you just shut-up"

He gave aevilsmileas he walked up to her" ohhh...I'm cringing"

Nicole walked by him " bite-me"

Suddenly an arm was around her neck

" look-I don't like you and you don't like me- if you don't run away- I'm gonna be the leader of

this team- but I'm sure your gonna run" a voice in her ear said.

Nicole grabbed his arm and gave a grin " let me tell you something"

She gave a heave and tossed him over her shoulder making him land flat on his back.

Nicole bent down near his face " I'm not going anywhere"

She began to walk away when he sat up.

" as my father has always said...if you have a runt in the litter...you have to get rid of the runt

before it ruins the rest"

He stud up and started running towards Nicole when he felt someone grab the top of his

shoulder.

His head turned to find the other boy.

" that's enough!"

He turned his head back to her to find the other girl.

She was leaning against the back wall with her arms crossed " Vern leave her alone"

He looked back once more and gave a scowl.

Vern shrugged his shoulder and walked away.

The other girl fallowed.

The boy gave a smile " come on lets get out of hear"

Nicole followed him out the door into a clustered street .The houses were bent side ways and odd people roamed the

street.

_**...what is this place?...**_

He began to walk down the street between the hustle of the crowds.

Nicole had a hard time trying to keep up with him between his pace and the people.

After about ten minutes and many turns later they stopped at a small tavern and Nicole

finally got to talk to him.

" where are we?" she said looking at the surroundings

" were in Diagon ally- I never got the chance to properly introduce myself,

My name is Segato" he said holding out a cup full of what looked like beer.

Nicole looked at the cup with confusion.

He took a glup from his cup " it's butter beer"

Nicole gave a shrug and took a sip.

" my name Nicole" she said putting her cup down.

"So why was it such a big deal when that orb thing?-what's wrong with drag-"

He rased his hand " those are illegal...ever sense Tomobku was defeated...I gotta

admit I didn't think there was anymore trainers left"

Nicole looked down at her butter beer.

"What did he mean by power?"

" oh, you mean Mr. Hazereto. He's our teacher and an old trainer. Well in Valascer's terms it

means your talent to train the creatures that fall into your category...let me explain...theirs nine

category's water, fire ,dragon earth, mind, weather, Darkness, thunder and wind. Certain

creatures fall into those category. Those creatures have the ability to control those category.

Like, wind. Certain magical birds can control the winds and Valascer's job it to tame that bird"

_**...this is so wired...all to knew...**_

He looked down " come on cheer up. Everything will be alright" he looked at the small

wooden clock in the corner " come on we'd better get going..."


	5. runt of the litter

the two walked into the store to find their Parents and a large cerate

Nicole looked into the cerate to see eggs, lot's of egg's.

"Ok now that you've all got the chance to be acquainted, time for your creatures.

Segato , Nicole these are your eggs, Vern Chelsea say good bye we have to go visit a friend of

mine for yours" the Mr. Hazento said opening the door.

The man with the white hair had seemed to of disappeared.

Vern and Chelsea didn't even turn and look they just walked away.

Nicole looked back in the box the eggs were separated into two sections.

" Nicole pick an egg on the left" mother said pointing to the left side.

" but I thought Dragon's were outlawed" she asked.

" were going to allow an exception, but know one mess up and they'll strip you of your

guardianship" her mother answered .

Nicole looked into the box and noticed one egg in the corner, it was smaller then the others, a

pure white egg.

"this one" she said picking up the egg.

"It's the runt of the litter" Mrs. Morell said trying to take the egg from hr hand.

"It's to late she touched it" said Segato's father

" what dose that matter?" Nicole said as Mrs. Morell sighed

" when a trainer handles the egg the egg is going to hatch" Segato said picking up a red egg.

"How long until it dose?" she asked

" anytime between a week to a year" Segato said turning to her with a smile.

" you guys will have to spend the rest of the summer training. You will have to leave in two

Days" Sawn's father said.

Mother looked out the shop window " come on Nicole it's getting dark, you still have to pack"

We said our good byes and headed out the door...

* * *

(Later at the house)

" how could you hit him! You're a girl!"

" he had his arm around my neck!" Nicole yelled.

" and then you run off with Segato!"

She rolled my eyes and slammed the door.

( lucky for her John decided to stay at a friends house)

"Don't slam that door! I wasn't done talking!" she yelled opening the door " what is your

Problem?"

" My problem? My problem is for five years I've been told my father died of illness, I wasn't

Any special person...I was normal...now because you didn't fill me in I

was made fun of and scolded because I had no idea what was going on...now I own a dragon

and Griffin" she yelled.

" I didn't tell you because you were to yong to know, I did it for your protection" she said.

Nicole just turned her head and looked out the window next to her bed.

" there is no talking to you!" she slammed the door

She sat her bed with the egg when Scar came as a cat and sat on her lap.

**_What am I going to tell everyone?_**

**_How can I be a dragon trainer?_**

**_What did the eyes mean by Divinity?_**

Nicole sat up all night many asking questions in witch she didn't have any answers to.


	6. Divinity

Nicole rolled over to see her room lit up from the sunlight.

Scar was at her feet, curled up as a cat.

She looked in the corner where the egg had ben placed , but it wasn't there.

She threw the covers off and ran to the corner to find no egg.

"Scar the egg is gone!" She yelled.

Scar opened one eye and flicked his tail towards the window.

Nicole looked over to the window to find a pure white dragon with small black and dark gold

stripes on the end of it's tail, wings and beginning of its horns, staring out at the sunny

morning.

She rose slowly, "divinity?".

The dragon turned its head and made a slight noise ( like a squeak) and jumped down from

window sill and began to run towards Nicole.

She could see it's face now, it had a long rounded nose its eyes were small and green. On the

bottom of both eyes were what looked like black scratch marks.

She held out her hand.

The dragon stopped and smelled her hand.

It then gave a joyous squeak and jumped on her shoulder.

" Divinity huh?" she said petting it's head.

It's skin was clod and leathery.

Scar jumped off the bed lazily and walked out the door.

Nicole started playing with divinity when she heard voices from the other room.

She picked up the dragon and headed down stairs to find her mother in the living room.

" it's nice to see your up" Mrs. Morell said.

Divinity gave a squeak and jumped off her shoulder to investigate the house.

"Ahh I see the egg hatched" Mother said picking up Divinity.

She let a squeak and snapped at her finger.

She dropped her down " I see she doesn't like to be held"

Divinity climbed back up on Nicole's shoulder and hissed.

" I suppose she's hungry, theirs some meat in the fridge she can have it" mother

said smiling.

"...ok" Nicole said leaving the room and heading into the kitchen.

She stopped in the doorway, it was Segato, he was in the kitchen .He had on human clothes.

He turned and smiled.

" good morning" he said with a smile.

" um...hi" Nicole said walking into the kitchen.

Divinity jumped down and crawled onto his shoulder and gave a joyous squeal.

Nicole smiled "she doesn't take well to others" she said picking up a package of bacon.

Divinity jumped down and grabbed a peace from her hand.

Segato rased his eye brows "she's hungry. My Comaduea can't eat that fast, of corse it has no

teeth"

"Comaduea?" she asked throwing the last peace of bacon to Divinity

" it's a sort of bird that can either have the ability to control the winds or weather depending

On what kind of mood it's in" he said petting Divinity.

Nicole sat down in the chair " so what are you doing hear?"

" I gess I have to tell you the full story, I grew up in Italy and we just moved hear. I really kind

of have to learn to be a muggel...dad said it would come in handy if I ever needed it...so we

were Supposed to go to the muggel world today but he was scent on some mission to garde this

other muggel and a half giant on some mission to get some stone...so father called your

mother and asked if you two could show me around the muggel world"

"Muggel?" she said turning to him " that's bad?"

" well that's not normal, when you're a trainer, their usually food bold" he said turning to see

an angered look on her face " but they must of seen a lot of potential in you...after all it's not to

often people are chosen to lead dragons" he said looking at Divinity.

He saw the confused look on her face " a muggel is someone who grew up not being accustom

To magic"

Nicole looked over at Divinity to find once again she was looking out the window.

She took a deep breath" well I gess the best way to learn "muggel" customs is to go

To the mall"

* * *

(At the mall)

They stepped out of the car.

" pick up you two later" mom said as she closed the car door

"So this is a mall" he said looking up word "looks more like a straight building"

Nicole looked over " it is"

The doors opened to reveal a crowded mall.

" wow I've never seen so many people" he said amazed

"Come on let's go shopping" she said with a grin.

"How do they fit so many shops in this little space" he asked

" they build them vary close together" she said pointing to the shops

"Hey how about some ice cream?" She said running over to the ice cream shop

"What's ice cream?" he said as she dragged him to the shop

"You are such a cave man...you must lead a sheltered life"

They picked out ice cream and after a few try's he finally learned to lick the ice cream and not

to bite into it.

The two walked joyously around the mall, Nicole showing him everything.

"Well, well look who we have hear" a voice said from behind them " a nerd and her boy

friend"

It was Ashley. (they never really got along and she was the class prep...long story sort ...

In the seventh grade some words flew out...along with some paint... anyway we really

haven't been friends cense)

Segato turned.

Ashley's brows rased "well you are defiantly not her boyfriend must be an annoyance to have

to hang around with this nerd...sorry Nicole but your little popular plan isn't working

A bitch is a bitch no matter witch way you look at it" she said wrapping her arm

around his.

" well then you might wont to look in the mirror" she said with the evil eye

"Come on let me show you around the mall" she said dragging him off.

**_crap...well now what am I going to do..._**

She thought hitting her head on the back of the bench.

**_I've looked everywhere... I have to go and get him before he asks a question and reveals he's_**

**_not really from hear_**

Nicole thought as sheran trying to find him, when she ran into some one.

"Sorry my bad" she said standing up.

It was a man, he was tall and slender and kind of pail looking.

" no, no I was not watching where I was going" he said with a toothy grin.

" please excuse me I have to go" she said running down the hall

"Yes run to your partner and you better hurry...death comes to those on wings"

She stopped and turned. The man was gone.

* * *

(Finally finding Ashley)

"Where is he?" Nicole said as Ashley was sorting through the racks

"Oh your old boy? He dumped me and went to go looking for you" she said not looking

up from the rack " wouldn't shut up"

* * *

Nicole sat down on the bench " I give up"

She looked up to find Segato "why don't the pictures move when you talk to them?"

Nicole rolled her eye's "come on we better get out of hear I don't think its safe"

His face became serious" the man is following us"

"Yes" she grabbed his hand "come on well go to the park down the road"

They walked out of the mall and headed into to park...to find more trouble.


	7. the attacker

The two sat at the edge of the lake starring at the sun set

_Should I tell him what I thought I heard? Well he think I'm nuts? Why could I hear him?_

_"Death comes to those on wings"...he didn't mean Segato? Did he? He is the wind_

_trainer after all and he dose train birds...no... he's not like that...is he?... I have only_

_known him for two days..._

Nicole turned and looked at Segato.

_... no he's not like that...I know deep in my heart he's not like that...he's so peaceful.._

She looked back at the sky and smiled

" this has been quiet the day" he said turning to Nicole " I have never learned so much and

gained a friend along the way "he said with a grin.

"You consider me a friend?" she asked with a slight smile

" well yes, I new nothing of muggle culture and you showed me so many things, ice cream,

the muggel styles, and how they "hit" on other people just to spite them"he said

Nicole looked off into the distance.

A shadowy figure caught her eye.

The figure from the mall was standing across the lake with an evil grin across his face.

"What's wrong?" Segato's voice broke through the silence.

Nicole looked back to the tree's he was gone " nothing"

He looked at the trees.

"He's back"

" ya somewhere he just disappeared"

Segato stud up "he's after you for some reason"

Nothing seemed to move, time seemed to stop.

"What are we going to do" Nicole said standing up

"Nothing if he wonts us he will come" he said staring into the trees.

"But what will we-" Nicole started but stopped as soon as she heard a noise from the shrub.

"It's a distraction, he's coming from another direction" Segato said looking around.

" I see you do know a little" a voice said from behind.

They turned to find the man behind. He had sword on his left side and was dressed as a poor

bagger.

Segato put his hands in his pockets "what is it that you wont?"

"Simple to get rid of you two, not that I have problems with you two, but a job is a job" he said

with a grin.

"Who cent you?"Segato asked

"Don't know...Don't really care all l know is I got a job from a stupid rat" said the man

He started to reach for his sword.

Segato pushed Nicole to he side and rased his fists.

" you wish to fight me boy, with nothing but hands and raw skill?" he said unseating his sword.

" I have no other choice"

Some how he's different

_...he has such seriousness when he's fighting..._

_He doesn't seem to be the happy boy he was a few minutes ago..._

Nicole slowly backed up and looked around.

The two seemed to just stair forever until an instant and they became a blur.

The man made the first move running to Segato sword extended twords him.

He didn't move, he was staying there.

_No move..._

Nicole looked down to find a steal pipe.

The man came within seconds before Segato just stepped back words.

The man turned " that's pretty brave kid"

"Segato!" Nicole said throwing the pipe twords him

Segato stayed silent as he caught the pipe.

The man ran again.

Segato extended the pipe and blocked the sword. The man continued to push on the pipe.

Making it crack and break.

As the pieces flew the man trusted his sword across Segato 's chest.

Segato wrapped his arms around his chest trying to hold back the blood.

The man held out the bloody sword " got you this time, next time I wont miss" he said

with a grin.

_No...I can't let this happen...no..Scar...Divinity!_

"No" Nicole said yelling running twords the man.

She collided with his side pushing him side ways.

"Well look who took some action" he said with a grin " come to save your little boyfriend?"

He started to run towards Nicole , but this time he was faster, faster then the eye can see.

Before she knew it she was pushed against a light pole with the sword pointing at her throat.

Nicole closed her eyes and weighted for him to strike.

" well this is sad a girl having to die, but a job is a job and it's time for you to say good bye"

Nicole opened her eyes to see Segato on the ground paralyzed from pain she once again

closed her eyes not able to look.

He rased his sword ready to strike

She heard the sound of metal hitting the ground and opened her eyes to find the man pale

and his eyes white, a look of surprise and shock on his now dead face.

His head feel on her shoulder making her shoulder now covered in blood.

She slowly slid sideways letting the man fall to the ground with a thump.

It was Divinity, she was in his shoulder with blood dripping from her mouth and Scar

on his back, he was a small brown Feline animal. It appeared to have huge black claws.

His paws were in his back covered in blood.

The two jumped down from the lifeless body, revealing that Divinity had bit him in the neck and

Scar had lunged his claws in his back.

Nicole petted the two on the head and looked foreword to see Segato on the ground.

"Segato!" Nicole running over to him and bending down

he looked up and smiled "lucky for us that dragon and Griffin came in time" he said

faintly.

"I have to find some help, Scar go find help" she said as Segato blacked out.

Scar turned into a hawk and flew off.

Nicole looked around to find no one, not even the man, he was gone, all that was left was a pool

of blood.

Divinity nudged her arm and let out a sad grown

" we have to help" she said.

"I hope he's not dead"

Nicole looked up to see a hawk circling around them.

She looked in the distance to see mother and Segato's father running twords them.

"What happened hear?" he's father yelled.

"We were attacked"

"Come on we better get out of hear. We can discuss this when we are safe" mother said taking

Out what looked like a stick.

"Mesmare clathous" she yelled.


	8. Segato's feelings

( back at mothers shop)

Nicole sat at the back head draped low.

The parents were in a small room behind her helping Segato heal from the attack.

Scar came and sat at her feet.

_Why? why did this happen?... Why did was I so scared? Why couldn't I act before he was_

_hit? _

She thought remembering what had happened.

_I don't wont to louse him...I cant louse_

_another person...not again._

A tear appeared on her cheek.

She whipped it from her face as the door opened.

"He will be fine" his father said.

"Come on John we have to meet the others about this" mother said walking to the big door

in the center of the back wall " he won't be up for a while. Why don't you

Find a change of clothes, your still bloody...you'll find some in the back closet." she said

closing the door.

Nicole entered the door to find a small room with a sink, bathroom, bed and closet.

She couldn't seem to look at Segato.

She turned straight to the closet and opened it to reveal A small wardrobe and found one that

fit and changed in the small bathroom.

She opened the door.

That's when she saw Segato in bed. He was just laying there.

_He's so peaceful_

she thought with a slight smile.

She started to walk back to the door, but turned and looked back at him

_I am so relieved he is fine...for a brief moment I thought I was missing something in my_

_heart...I cant let him get hurt again..._

She turned and started walking to the door.

"That rob fits you well"

She turned to find him awake and...smiling.

He started to get up.

"you shouldn't be moving" she said walking over to his bed.

She pushed him back down "no your not moving"

He gave a weak smile and gave in.

She sat on next to him on the bed "how are you feeling?"

" better then I was. Dad told me you never left "

" why would I" she said with a smile " after all you did protect me"

He smiled "thanks"

There was a silence

" can I confide in you?" Segato said breaking the silence.

Nicole turned her head.

" My Father made us move a week ago from Italy, I have never had to many close friends.

All my life My father has had me studying the art of training" he sat up "and I have never gotten

close to anyone" he said glumly staring at his covers.

" so you have no friends?" I asked

"No, I have never really had, ever sense the move I have never felt more alone." he said glumly

" I know how you feel" Nicole said " All my life I have been known as the weirdo, putting on an

tough act So everyone would leave me alone. I never really knew what it's like to have a true friend. I Have surrounded my self in

people who are more scared of me then who are truly my

friends...I probably only have three friends..well four"

" but when I'm with you I don't feel alone, I'm happy, all my troubles vanish" he said with a

smile " you showed me what a real friend is. Someone who will protect you, some one who will

laugh at you and won't leave your side"

All she could seem to do was stare.

_...what's this feeling ... Why do I feel so close to him?_

He wrapped his arms around Nicole and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks" he said in a hushed tone.

She held one of his hands " Segato I-"

He gently pressed is lips against her cheek.

He pulled away still embracing her as The door handle started to turn.

He let go and looked at the door.

The door swung open to reveal the four parents.

" come we need to have a talk"

The two of us fallowed the others into the door way once again entering the room with the

table, but this time only Vern and Chelsea were their.


	9. Divintron

( back in the room)

Once all them were seated.

Vern leaned back " so why are we hear?"

" Nicole and Segato were attacked today" Chelsea's mother said siting down.

"Which is why we heave to move them to a safer training ground" Vern's father said standing up.

" If were moving the training ground where do you suggest we move it?" Chelsea's mother

asked.

" I suggest Distracon" mother said.

" no, no that won't work" Segato' s father argued.

Divinity came and jumped onto Nicole's lap and fell asleep as the parents fought.

"We will give them each Distra's and they will train in Distracon. Who ever or what ever

Is after them will never look there, it's surrounded by canyons and mountains." a voice

From behind said.

We all turned to find the man with the white beard and moon specials.

" they will leave in the morning. I suggest they stay hear tonight" he finished.

"Yes sir" the parents said together.

" I wont you all to take the children home and pack. I expect them back hear in two hours.

Then we must go visit the ministry of magic" he finished.

"Yes sir"the parents agreed standing up.

Mother walked past "come we need to pack".

Divinity crawled onto Nicole' s shoulder.

She shook her head and fallowed saying goodbye to everyone.

Mother opened the door and they walked through revealing that they were back in her room.

"You'd better go pack" she said turning to Nicole "you'll need cloths and anything you feel

your going to need"

Nicole nodded and walked into her room with Divinity on my shoulder.

Nicole set divinity on the bed and started pulling out cloths.

Divinity gave a squeak and slowly fell back asleep.

" what else would I need?" She said to herself.

Nicole walked over the closet and found her old chest.

She opened to find jewels. Father had left some jewels he was saving for her twelfth

birthday.

Inside was a gold necklace, with dark ruby stones.

She put the necklace in a old box along with some other small items.

Mother came in carrying a trunk.

" these are some books and items u might need" she said setting it down.

She sighed " I'm really going to miss you. Your room is going to be so empty" she said looking

around the room.

Nicole started packing the trunk "what are you going to tell John?"

"Well l know eventually I'll have to tell him but as for now I'm just going to tell him you are

going to St. Ghorgensal, some school for exceptional students." She said with smile.

She looked at her watch "hurry we must be getting back"

Nicole grabbed a few blankets and walked through the door.

* * *

( back in the shop room)

The room had been cleared and a spare bed had been set up. Scar was sitting on the bed

napping.

Mom set my trunk on the ground next to the spear bed.

" you and Chelsea will sleep hear and the boys will sleep In the shop, I will see you in the

morning. Good night"

She walked out the door.

Nicole laid down with Divinity at my side. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

Nicole placed her hand on her head and she gave a squeak.

" we've gone through a lot today. Thanks for saving me"

_In one day it seems I have lived a year...she gave a deep sigh... I'm, going to miss everyone_

_all my friends...what will they think?...what about Segato?..._

_...I feel like I have meet him before... " when I'm around you I don't feel so alone"...I_

_Feel the same way...but why?...how do I tell you that?_


	10. another dream

_...light...white light...Divinity?..._

A small figure in the distance.

_...Divinity?..._

It was.

She came about ten feet and sat down in front of Nicole.

**_...what?..._**

**_...that man...you are worried about something?..._**

Nicole's eyes widened

_...you...you can talk?..._

_**Telepathy... yes..**_

_...how...your only a day old?.._

**_...Dragons do have powers that have been dormant for years...I discovered this afternoon_**

**_that I can communicate telepathically..._**

_...is that why you came to me..._

**_..yes...I heard you call and we came..._**

_...thank you.._

Divinity flicked her tail

**_...they call the creatures you are training your "pets" but I believe they should consider us_**

**_friends and protectors..._**

Nicole smiled.

_**...you are worried about that man?...**_

_...yes..._

_**He will not come for you again...he is dead...and if he dose we will be ready...**_

Nicolegave a week smile.

_**...you are still worried?...**_

Divinity's head turned sideways.

_Yes...he said something...Death comes to those on wings..._

_**...and you believe it's that boy?...**_

Nicole turned her head away.

_**..I see...he isn't your killer he is not against you...I have a feeling...he is pure...**_

_**She flicked her tail again...but he seems he is missing something...he seems lost...**_

**_...but...a friend could be what he is missing..._**

Nicole rased an eye brow

_...you saw that?..._

_**...more like heard it...besides I knew something like that was going to happen...**_

_...how is this?..._

The light started fading into darkness and Divinity started to disappear with it.

_...weight...will we be able to talk again?..._

The last ounce of light faded and a voice reached out as the light disappeared.

_Yes...one day we will talk again...I promise._

"Nicole wake up" some one was shaking her shoulders

Nicole's eyes darted open in a cold sweat.

* * *

" you guys all ready?" Nicole's mom said as we hauled their trunks into the room.

"As ready as were gonna be" Vern said dropping his trunk with a thump.

Chelsea's mom walked over.

She held out fourpink crystals on thin back rope.

" these are Distra's their crystals that enable the carrier to teleport to and from places and also

allow you to slow down time. We have set them to every two hours in out time is one day in

Distra " She said handing out the crystals.

Divinity came in and sat by Nicole's feet.

Scar flew in as a Hawk and landed on her shoulder.

"You are to use them to and from hear" Segato's father pursued.

" their will be someone weighting for you four on the other side. We will see you in two

weeks."

Chelsea's mom handed Vern the last crystal. With in the second the Crystals began to glow

and the four disappeared

* * *

(Distra)

There feet hit soft earth.

Nicole looked up to find a forest and a path way.

" I suppose we have to follow the path?"

" no shit" Vern said grabbing his trunk and continuing down the path.

" come on we might as well follow them" Segato said lifting his trunk.

They grabbed our trunks and begin walking down the path.

* * *

Chelsea hurried to catch up with Vern.

Nicole rounded the path

" I seriously don't see what she see's in him"

The sun was just rising now.

" come on we have to find who ever is meeting us" Segato said

"Weight up!" Nicole yelled dragging her trunk.

* * *

Segato and Nicole had talked the whole way about almost everything.

She felt a tugging at her shoulder, it was Scar.

Divinity let out a squeak and jumped on the trunk.

" what you two wont me to talk to him?" She said in a whisper.

Scar flew from her shoulder and took to the sky

"Segato?" She said as they rounded a corner.

He didn't look away.

"Seg- " Nicole looked foreword to find two men in the pathway.

" Good morning" one said with a grin.


	11. Voldamorts plane and the note

A man entered the bar.

"Good morning Professor Quirrel, Normal I presume" a man behind the counter said drying a

mug.

" No I will just go to my room l have had a vary trying day" the man said trudging

Up the stairs.

The leaky caldron didn't have good reputation, well it isn't as bad as Dveonrtion, but it wasn't

a haven either.

Professor Quirrel didn't really fit in. To some one who was paying attention you

could tell this man did not fit into the surroundings. He was skinny, pale, jumpy. Plus he had on

a purple turban and rob

But most if not all the people in the Leaky Caldron were drunk and have had more then their

Share of deals.

Quirrel opened the door to find a small room with a old bed and dresser.

He walked over the bed to find a rat sitting on top.

"Did you get rid of the four Trainers" a voice said from behind.

A man appeared on the bed, he was somewhat lumpy and had blue eyes.

He looked down at the floor " master, they killed the Assassin"

Quirrel turned around and took off his turban. A face appeared, it was Voldomort.

" How!" he hissed " their Leacondroms. Their almost indestructible!"

He continued looking at the floor " A dragon bit it on the neck"

"What but there is only one Tamer left and he wouldn't of attacked...I never told him to!"

"Master this was a white dragon. I noticed it had gold and black stripes" he said looking up.

" so it has traces of gold, black and white dragon in it...perhaps this was of value after all"

He said with a grin " Wormtale scend our new friends a message"

* * *

The two set there trunks down next to Chelsea's and Vern's . 

Two men stood at the base of two paths. One path lead left and the other right.

" Welcome to training" one man said " my name is Travis"

Travis was tall and built, had dark brown hair and a vary "ruff" face.

He looked like a trainer. On the other hand the man next to him looked like a book worm.

He was skinny kind of short, had blond hair and big glasses.

He hesitated " hello, my name is Will"

" We will be your teachers" Travis said handing them a bag " this is your begging pay, you will

Buy weapons with it later. You will report to us before the sun rises and no later, You will

Work until the sun sets. The boys will train with me on the first day and the girls will train with

Will. We will rotate. Your Grounds are down this road about a mile apart. Their will be no

seeing one another after today until the seven months are over. Their will be a spell between

the camps so, and don't try and get around it" he finished.

He gave a smile and placed his hands on his hips "well you have one day to get unpacked

a friend of mine will be around he will be selling weapons. I suggest you get stocked, you

will need it. Also there is enough food to last two days so I suggest you get hunting."

" good luck we will come to see you all tonight" Will said as they headed down the left path.

* * *

" your dragon it is ice?" A voice said. 

Nicole turned her head to see Chelsea looking at Divinity.

" I don't really know, she hasn't sown any signs"

"Normally white dragons indicate ice...but this dragon has black and old markings" she said

turning to her.

" is that not normal?" Nicole said looking back at the sleeping dragon

" well no not really but those colors normally indicate two totally different dragons...a black

dragons normally associate with evil or darkness. And a Gold dragon is indicated on the side

of good...such an odd combination."

* * *

They finally reached there camp. 

It was just a clearing with two green tents and a pit for fire.

"Well you take one and I'll take the other" she said picking a tent on the right.

With a great heave Nicole lifted her trunk into the tent.

She looked around it was just a medium sized space with a small army cot in the corner and a

table With a few items on it.

"It least it has wood flooring" she said as Divinity jumped down and started exploring.

"Well no use just standing hear might as well start unpacking" Nicole said popping her trunk

open.

_I wont see him for seven moths...how will I tell him..._

she sighed.

_...this is going to feel like an eternity._

She placed the bag of coins and the items she had brought from home on the small table.

Nicole was going through her clothes when she found a book.

_I don't remember this.._

She opened it up to find it blank.

While Flipping through the pages, a small peace of paper fell out

Nicole unfolded it to find a picture and a note

**_My dear,_**

**_This book I leave to you as a last gift. This was passed down to me as a child and _**

**_now I leave it to you. _**

**_All you do is write the name of any creature and it automatically will tell you _**

**_everything you need to know. _**

**_I wish I could be with you on this new adventure, but you have to brave it _**

**_alone. Shiensi and me will be weighting for you when you are through. _**

**_Remember no mater what road in life you take, good or bad. Right or wrong, I _**

**_am always hear for you._**

**_Dad_**

a picture feel to the floor.

In the picture was a boy around the age of nineteen. He was tall with brown hair and a big grin

on his face.

Behind him was a white dragon with black stripes and green eyes.

Nicole fell to the floor.

Divinity walked over to her and made a sad moan.

"He's dead...that was one your parents..." She said picking up"Shiensi must of been her

name"

Divinity gave another moan.

Nicole petted her head "don't be sad. Their still around, we should make them proud and never

giving Up. We have to show them that we will carry on their legend and be the best team that

we can be" I said with tears.

Divinity jumped onto her lap and curled into a ball looking at the picture.

Minutes seemed to slow by, time seemed to stop. All they could do was stair at the pictures

while the note ran through Nicole's head.

_I wish I could be with you on this new adventure, but you have to brave it_

_alone. Shiensi and me will be weighting for you when you are through._

_Remember no mater what road in life you take, good or bad. Right or wrong, I_

_am always hear for you...I wish you were.._

A noise brought Nicole back to.

" Nicole the weapons seller is hear"


	12. weapons maker and the river

I stepped out into the sunlight to find a man with a little cart by the fire pit.

The man had scars all around his face. He was short and stumpy. He looked like he had been in

a lot of fights or even wars in his life time.

"Greetings I am hear to sell you weapons" he said in a raspy voice.

I went back into the tent and grabbed the bag.

"Two girls...I see and how much do you have" he asked.

We handed him the bags.

He shifted through each and then went back into the cart.

"How can he fit weapons in that little cart?" I said whispering to Chelsea.

"Probably magic...a compact spell or something...allows them to put items in a small space"

He appeared from behind the cart pulling a box out.

The cart top extended out as he laid an assortment of weapons out.

"These weapons are what you can afford" he said bitterly.

I looked at the weapons. There was a lot to chose from, throw daggers or stars,arrows Syths and

swords.

I looked at the stars and swords.

Chelsea bought a long syth, a set of arrows and a bow. she had a lot left over.

"I think I will take a set of bow and arrows and some stars" I said as I shifted through the money.

The man handed me the items "will you also be taking a syth?"

" No, I believe I would like a sword" I said looking at the swords.

" No, no females do not use swords!" he said waving his hand.

" that's nice...I don't care, I would like a sword" I said looking at the long blade swords.

" I have enough money."

I payed him as he bitterly handed me a long blade sword and holder.

I placed the items in the tent by the bed as he wondered off.

I walked out to find Chelsea and Vern.

" oh look it's the Rebel" Vern said with a grin.

I gave a grin " oh look it's the asshole!"

That didn't make him to happy...

" oh leave her alone, Vern she's cool" Chelsea said coming out of the tent.

" that's ok Chelsea I was just going to find some water" I said grabbing the bucket by

the fire pit.

I walked back into the tent to find Divinity's head in a small sack underneath the bed.

I walked over to the bed and picked up Divinity. The bag fell over making all the food

fall out.

" Divinity!" I set her down and picked up the remaining food.

"Looks like enough for one or two more days" I said tying the bag and putting it back under the

bed.

" I bet you are hungry you haven't ate sense yesterday. Come on I was going down to the

stream to get water why don't we get some fish?" I said petting her on the head.

Divinity gave a joyous squeak and ran out the tent. I grabbed my arrow set and fathers book and

headed out the tent.

Divinity and me continued down the main path for a few minutes.

Divinity smelled the air and took off into the forest.

"Divinity! Divinity weight!" I said running after her.

I ran down the path way

The thick forest suddenly opened onto a thin forest with a river in between. Their were large

oaks surrounding the stream.

Divinity was in the stream catching fish. It wasn't going vary well.

I set the arrow set and bucket by an oak and sat down.

I opened the book to find it blank.

A small feather pen was smashed between the binding.

I went up to the left hand corner and wrote Dragon

nothing happened at first then ass at once letters appeared and pages filled

pictures a pawn pictures filled the pages

Detailed pictures of dragons and the many verities there are.

Divinity dragged a fish from the water and began chewing on it.

I skimmed through the pages stopping to read about the different dragons,

_**Black dragons-**_

_**Black dragons can be found in marshes and underground cave networks. Black dragons are**_

_**cunning and evil tempered. They usually side with evil. Black dragons are sometimes known as**_

_**skull dragons due to their deeply set eye sockets. The dragons have black or very dark gray**_

_**scales that are glossy when young and with age become duller. Black dragon's smell of rotting**_

_**vegetation and stagnant water.**_

_**Black dragons preferred diet is fish and shellfish**_

_**Black dragons preferred attack method is to ambush their target by making use of their**_

_**surroundings and vegetation as cover. Black dragons have two different breath attacks. The first**_

_**is an acid breath attack, which is used to dissolve and blind its attacker/prey. The second breath**_

_**attack is an oily black smoke attack which can be used to choke its attacker/prey.**_

_**Ability's include**_

_**Darkness - this causes the local area to become dark**_

_**Charm reptiles - This allows the black dragon to control weaker reptiles to do its bidding**_

I looked down at Divinity's black markings. _Dose this mean she's a black dragon?_

I flipped to white dragons,

**_White dragons are the least intelligent of the dragons they are simple predators, they lack the_**

**_intelligence of other dragon species. White dragons are often smaller than the other dragon_**

**_types. White dragons have white scales, they have a crest on their head. White dragons live in_**

**_cold climates, where there is permanent snow. They live underground in icy caves. White_**

**_dragons like to collect gemstones and are particularly fond of diamonds._**

**_White dragons will eat anything that comes along, it uses its breath attack, which is a blast of_**

**_cold, which freezes its target, and the dragon often eats its prey frozen. White dragons have_**

**_natural enemies in their environment, which are frost giants who hunt white dragons for food_**

**_and armor. White dragons prefer swift assault on their prey either by swooping down on there_**

**_prey or by bursting up from below. White dragons have the ability to walk on ice without and the_**

**_difficulties that a lot of creatures do._**

**_ability's_**

**_Freezing fog - the white dragon can call on a cloud of freezing fog._**

**_Icy Wind - the dragon can cause gusts of icy winds_**

**_Wall of ice - The dragon can creature a wall of ice_**

_But she doesn't breath ice and she isn't dumb_ I thought looking at the little dragon consume

the fish. _She doesn't have a marking on her head ether...what about the gold markings?_

_**Gold dragons**_

_**Gold dragons will live in any climate. Gold dragons are associated with the side of good. Gold**_

_**dragons are seen to be graceful and wise creatures, they dislike injustice and foul play, and often**_

_**take it upon them selves to put these things right.**_

_**Young gold dragons start out with dark yellow scales and skin tones, as the Dragon ages the**_

_**scales become more golden. Gold dragons are often accompanied by loyal guards, which can me**_

_**made up of many types of animals, but often giants.**_

_**Gold dragons prefer to use spells in combat rather than physical fighting. Gold dragons have**_

_**two forms of breath attack, the first of theses is a fire breath that burns attackers/prey. The**_

_**second breath attack is a gas that weakens opponents. Gold dragons are highly magical**_

_**creatures and are able to perform the following spells.**_

_**Cloud Kill**_

_**Fireball - a ball of magical fire**_

_**Fire Shield - a wall of fire used to protect the dragon**_

_**Shield - an invisible wall of energy to protect the dragon**_

_**Sleep - the dragon is able to put his enemies asleep**_

_**Slow - reduces the speed of the dragons attackers**_

I closed the book and opened it again to find it blank.

I wrote in Valascers.

The pages rapidly filled.

**_Valascers-_**

**_Trainers of mythical creatures. Until around 1678 did they become protectors of others._**

**_They were soon were regarded as highly powerful individuals. But they were disregarded when_**

**_the rise of valdomort, they became entangled and sided with Voldomort. The dragon trainers_**

**_rebelled and were killed. The dragon community soon died out. Only four remained by the fall of_**

**_Voldomort. They were soon last and were given the name the Forgotten._**

_the forgotten..._

Humm...yawn just history on trainers.

_**Trainers have been known to develop physical traits and abilities of the creatures.**_

Bellow it was a picture of a normal person and next to it was the same person, but he had

long nails and fire emerging from his hand.

I looked at divinity who was back in the water trying to catch another fish.

_I wonder if that will happen to me?_

I closed the book and looked into the stream.

_What happened to you dad?...are you still alive?...I will find out who did this and they_

_will pay...**Remember no mater what road in life you take, good or bad. Right or **_

**_wrong...I will always be their for you..._**

I leaned back into the tree and looked into the sky_...seven months...how will I tell you..._

_...that I feel the same way...Segato..._

Divinity dropped the fish and growled.

I turned my hand to see a shadow further up the river.

I quickly stud up and grabbed my bow, loading it and aiming at the figure.

" you think you can hit me with an arrow?" the voice said.

It stepped foreword.

* * *

hey anyone who is actually reading this.

If you would like to see a few character profiles please go to my web sight Alessandra168 And feel free to review my story and let me know how it is.


	13. a day at the river

" do you think you can hit me?"

I gave a smile " I once hit a bird in mid air and I know that someone

who's dead in front of me wont be to hard. Do you wont to give it a try"

" Na, I'm fine, I don't need a hole in me" Segato said rasing both hands.

" why do you enjoy scarring me ?" I said sitting back down.

" because you look so cute when your pissed off" he said sitting down by me.

Divinity gave a squeak and went back to finding another fish.

I punched him in the shoulder " flirt"

He just gave a smile

"What are you doing down hear?" I asked

" Vern came down to visit Chelsea and I figured I'd say good bye...what are you doing down

hear?"

"Divinity wonted some food and I figured I'd leave those two alone"

"I see...you ready for seven months of hard training?"

I looked at the book " when I first came hear I wasn't, but an old friend showed me that I'm

not alone and taught me that I have a lot adventures ahead"

Segato just looked into the sky and smiled.

_He seems so happy._

"I was the same way...thinking... I had no one to relay on...no friends what so ever...but now I

know" he looked down at me " I have it least one friend"

I looked into the sunlight " me too"

" you know it's going to be a long seven months" I said watching Divinity.

He leaned back into the tree " I know. I don't really know what to think"

_Now's the time to tell him...do it!_

"Segato...I wonted to tell you something" I said turning to him " about what you told me last

night..."

I leaned foreword and pressed my lips against his.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

I wrapped my hands around his neck.

The sky started to get black with dark rain clouds.

I broke away from the kiss and looked into the sky.

" why did it get so dark all of the sudden?" I said looking around.

Segato stud up and looked into the distance. " Agitorsi is upset"

I stud up and looked in the distance it was sunny and the clouds were only over us.

" Agitorsi-"I was cut off when Segato rased his hand.

The clouds quickly disappeared.

He looked back with a smile "He probably just woke up.. He'll be fine for a few minutes"

I sat down at the water front and looked into the water.

_How did I get mixed up into this?...will I wake up and it will be a dream...if it is...will_

_Segato still be their?...why do I feel like I know him...like we've known each other for years?_

"What's wrong?" he said from behind me.

( hero begins)

**_theirs a hero_**

**_If you look inside your heart_**

**_you don't have to be afraid of what you are_**

**_theirs an answer_**

I smiled " this seems like a dream, one moment I'm with all my friends in Seomato high and

the next minute I'm starting training in some place that isn't even on the map, and a baby

dragon to top it all off" tears stared rolling down my eye's. I looked back into the water.

**_...if you reach into your soul_**

**_and the sorrow that you know will melt away_**

I felt a hand on my shoulder " your never alone, even though we wont see each other I'm

Always hear"

_**And then a hero comes along**_

_**with the strength to carry on**_

I turned around with tears in my eyes and flung my arms around him, embracing him..

_**And you cast your fears aside**_

_**and you know you cant survive.**_

_**So when you feel like hope is gone.**_

_**Look inside and be strong.**_

_**And you'll finally see the truth**_

minutes seemed like hours.

I stud up " I'm being pathetic" I said whipping my eyes

I_ can't let my feelings get in the way of my training...my father wouldn't of let it happen..._

The picture of her father flashed in her head_...and I wont.._

**_That a hero lies in you_**

" your not being pathetic, this happened to all of us" he said.

He reached behind his neck and revealed a necklace. It was an army tag necklace.

"Hear" he placed the necklace in my hand " these are my old tags, you have them that way

were always together"

I took my ring from my finger and placed it on a necklace I had.

" this is mine. That were never apart" I said putting it around his neck.

He gave a smile and gave me a hug, kissing me on the for head.

Once again the sky got dark.

A loud growl came forth.

" I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I think I found your little birdie hear and I think he'll

make a fine pet"

We looked to our right to find the homeless man once again with a sword and a small bird in his

Hand.

"Agitorsi!"Segato yelled


	14. transformation

"Agitorsi!" Segato yelled.

The stranger gently tossed the bird in the air catching it " don't worry your little birdie is

fine, I think I'll keep he's to yong to remember you...so I think I'll keep him for a while and

then in about two weeks he'll be good to eat" he smiled " I love Comaduea's their so yummy"

Divinity crouched low emitting a low growl.

The man looked down " ahhh, so this is the baby dragon...Tomanka...I believe this is yours...

Have fun..." he said as a creature came from behind. He trough the bird to the ground.

The creature looked like it was made of stone, it had a catlike face and huge claws. It had

extended armor around it's neck and hind legs and a long bony, thin tail.

The creature stepped from behind beared it's long teeth.

Just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. Taking Divinity with it.

The feline creature grabbed Divinity by the back of the neck throwing it into the

surrounding forest.

"Divinity!" I said moving towards the forest.

" Don't move girlie, your dragon is being ripped apart as we speak. Don't worry she wont kill

her, but let's just say she wont be white anymore" he said aiming his sword at me.

" you...your not the same man as last time!" I said.

"Vary good, my name is Srateos, that was my partner that you killed, I cent him two kill two

children and he dies, he never was vary smart anyways. My new friend is much more...what's

that word?" he gave an evil grin and held out his left hand. The fingers turned into long brown

claws " Devilish"

I looked to my left to see my arrow set, but in order to get to it I would have to move it least

three feet and he could easily attack.

" you see master Mallos was scent instructions to bring you two back with us and if you refused

We get to kill you" he said pointing to me.

" why dose the master wish to see me?" I said stepping foreword.

He looked at his claws, eyeing them as if he was looking for a spot on them " something

about the dragon and it's trainer, he wonts to offer salvation and protection."

"And in return?" I said eyeing the arrows.

He looked up from his claws with a grin " you are full of questions, he wonts you to join

Lord Voldomort in the next rebellion against the magical realm"

_Now!_

" I think I'll have to pass on that one" I said running to an arrow.

" have it your way"

He jumped up with such speed he became a blur.

I turned around aiming just in time to strike him in the right shoulder. It didn't stop him

With one hard swing he plunged his hand into my upper torso.

I could feel the hand reach all the way through.

* * *

With a grin he pulled the claw from Nicole's lifeless body.

Nicole feel to the ground.

He stud up and cracked his neck now turning to Segato.

" Nicole!" Segato said running towards Nicole.

" don't worry boy this will all be over in a sec." he said turning to him.

His face turned from a grin to an horrified expression.

Segato turned to see a group of creatures with Tomanka in their jaws and a hawk on ones

shoulder.

The creatures were about thirteen feet tall with small red eyes and a large mouth full of long

teeth, their tails were long and held straight out and long legs meant for speed.

" What! What are those things?" he said backing away " their...their...dragons-" he turned and

ran down the stream

"Dragons?" Segato said turning back to Nicole "she's gone!"he looked up stream and quickly

ran after.

* * *

(Upstream)

They stopped by at the base of a surrounding mountain

Srateos through the girl to the ground " I don't see what the boss wonts with you...your just a

girl"

He lifted his massive claw " but your pretty tough and you are the only trainer to come along in

about ten years" he lifted her up by the shirt, his face feet from hers " come to think of it the last

rider that we had to kill was the pesky, atrainer Tomobku, he was guarding the Potters and

We had to get rid of him and his dragon...I gess he was well known, the only one to lead a

Rebellion against Voldomort. perhaps you knew him?"

He rased his hand ready to strike.

The girl opened an eye " my father... you're the ones who killed my father!"

"yes...well no our maser did, now hold still" he flexed his fingers.

That's when he noticed something, her wound was...healing. Tendons were stretching and

the hole was shrinking. And the crystal around her neck was glowing.

"What th-"

He was thrown back into the base of the mountain.

With a loud crack his back hit the rocks.

He looked foreword to the girl who was now standing upright.

Her eyes hidden by her bangs.

" you killed my father"

Srateos's face paled.

That's when he felt something on his neck, it was a hand, her hand.

" go ahead kill me, I'll just come back, nothing can kill me"

The grip tightened and suddenly began to burn.

" wha-" he lifted his hands trying to free her grasp.

* * *

_"Nicole!"_ a voice rang in her head. _" Don't do this! You can't kill him!"_

The crystal around her neck began to glow brighter.

" tell your master that once my duties are done I'm coming after him"

A clanking sound hit her ears.

_What is that?...what am I doing?...what's that noise?..._a picture appeared in her mind

It was Segato's tag.

She let go and fell back words "Sega-"

_...Segato...I'm sorry.._

* * *

(Some wheres else)

"She's taped into the crystals power already" a low voice emitted " perhaps the other one is going to tap into it next"


	15. 15

_...what happened?...oh man, my head hurts.._

Nicole rubbed her head and sat up.

The sun was bright, t shone through the tent.

" oh good your up" a voice said.

Nicole turned her head to see a small man in the corner. It was Will, he was sitting in a small

chair in the corner.

" how long have I been out?" I said rubbing my head.

" about two days" he said standing up.

I looked over into the corner to find a heap of fur.

_Why is their fur in hear?...why is it moving?...oh blond moment..._

"Scar?" she grumbled.

The fur hesitated and then a massive head appeared. It was scar.

He lazily got up and moved to the small bed I was lying in.

I petted him on the head " nice to see you"

" where is everyone?"

He got up " don't really know training was halted so everyone around hear is on their own"

" Divinity?"

" oh she was hear about an hour ago, I believe she went down to the river" he said walking out

the tent.

_That guy is so weird_

after a few minutes and a change in cloths Nicole stumbled out of the tent to find the camp

grounds empty.

Better go find Divinity

Nicole walked along the path with Scar at her side trying to find the river.

_It seems so weird all I remember was this guy telling me something...what was it_

_it was like I blacked out and then all I remember was this noise..._ she looked down

at the ground_,...Segato..._She hit something hard..._ouch..._

Looking up she found a tree_...oh look it's the river..._

I gave a sigh and looked for Divinity.

Scar went and plopped down by the river " you are so lazy"

she went and sat by the large oak.

...I gess I'll just sit hear and weight for Divinity_... I hope she's ok_..

Their was a few minutes of silence and then a voice broke through " you know I've been

trying everything, but your book doesn't seem to work"

I looked over the side of the tree, a boy sat their with a book in his hand.

I leaned back " you have to know how to work it"

Segato came and sat next to me " that's what I'm trying to do" he said with a smile.

" how have you been?"

" fine, a little worried , but we survived" he said handing me the book.

" and divinity?"

" she's been so worried, but I took her out ... it's vary hard to move a determined dragon

by the way...-"

" what happened?" she said turning him

He turned his head.

" tell me"

He hesitated " don't really know, neither do the others"

I turned to him_...he's hiding something...what?_

" what are you hiding?"

" nothing" he said trying to hide a solemn face.

" your lying to me! Tell me what happened?" she yelled.

" why don't you tell me!" he said standing up putting his hands in his pockets.

_I looked at the ground...what really happened?...I don't remember_

"I don't really remember...all I remember is he said something and then it was all black"

" your lying, why is it that when I came the wound was gone and you some how lifted him up"

He looked in the river"And the weirdest thing was once you passed out their were five marks

were your hand had once been...like a claw...do you remember that?"

Her hands hit the ground with a stream of tears..._no...why can't I remember it!...why..._

_...is so blank?..._

She pounded the ground with a fist making the necklace fall out. The tags hitting together.

Her eyes widened_...I remember...my father...he killed him_

**_who's to blame for the life that tragedy clams_**

**_No matter what you say it doesn't take away the pain_**

**_that I feel inside. Im so tired of all the lyes._**

( youth of the nation: P.O.D)

**_Theirs gotta be more to life then this_**

**_theirs gotta be more to everything I thought exist_**

_...no I cant believe that...he cant be dead!._

Her hands gripped the sand as they turned into fists... _...I watched him walk out the door that_

_day...one moment he was their and the next he was gone...he's dead..._

Segato turned.

" he killed him" she mumbled

"What do you mean?"

She through her arms around him hugging him as hard as she could " ...I remember...he

helped kill my father!" she said collapsing to the ground.

he lifted her head and whipped a tear from her cheek " your never alone"

He picked her up and took her over to the tree.

" I wish I could say that" she said as he said down.

The two sat their for endless minutes and Nicole told her story and all she remembered.

Nicole leaned on his shoulder " I just wish I really got to know him, I was to young"

Divinity appeared from the forest with a small bird perched between the base of her neck and

her small wings.

The bird in general was pretty ugly. It had no feathers and a black beak.

She gave a joyous squeal and began to run, making the bird fall off onto its back.

She jumped into my arms and kissed me with her long thin tongue.

"I missed you too" she giggled " nice to see that your alright"

The sun began to set.

Divinity curled into a ball and a low purr emitting.

Agitorsi sitting on Segato's shoulder.

He stared at the setting sun " it's so amazing,"

I looked up at the sun " what is?"

He smiled " fate...it drew us hear...all of us"

He looked back into the forest " come on it looks like Vern and Chelsea are cooking and we

wouldn't wont to miss food now would we?" he smiled and stud up.

I smiled " nope"


	16. 16

Chelsea leaned against Vern and watched the fire.

" It's finally happened" Chelsea looked up at Vern's head, Vern continued " we've spent ten

years getting ready and now it's time. This wasn't what I expected to happen though, all these

things happening, and the others getting hurt, why aren't we being attacked?"

She looked into the fire " it is time to show that we are the best, that we can defend one of the

biggest commotions in this time. We are going to face true power and the changes will be real

this time. Do you remember when we were younger?"

Vern gave a smile grin " ya, I remember the day we meet"

"And the promise?"

he turned and looked into the stars " you think I could forget that you wouldn't ever let me

live that down"

(Flash back)

_A girl at the age of seven sat in her back yard ( which was ten Acers of nothing but grass and_

_flowers) in the distance was a house, slightly leaning to the right._

_She leaned down to finish picking flowers for Galbers ( her fathers sea dragon)_

_As she plucked the last flower something stopped her it was a foot._

_" hey that's my flower" she said looking down at the wimpy flower._

_She looked up to see a boy he was looking down at her. " flowers are for girls"_

_She stud up " well ya...I am a girl"_

_He pushed her back words._

_She hit the ground with a thump._

_He gave a grin. "Girls are nothing but wimps"_

_" you take that back!" she said through tears._

_He gave a grin._

_"you butt head!" she said punching him in the stomach._

_He leaned back holding his stomach "no fair...I wasn't look'n"_

_" Then I'll tell you what my daddy tells me "life isn't fair!" she said as she began kicking and_

_punching._

_He jumped back words and blocked a punch._

_It began to get dark._

_They fought until neither could stand._

_Chelsea feel to the ground panting._

_Vern sat down next to her._

_" you fight well for a girl" he said panting._

_She looked up " ya well, your pretty decent for a boy"_

_"You know girls aren't supposed to fight, it's the guys job to protect them"_

_"Oh and who's going to protect me, you?"_

_He blushed "well I gess so..."_

_She gave a giggle " promise?"_

_He caught himself blushing and stud up " yes I will! I keep my promises and you can bet_

_that"_

_The sky was lit with stars that night and as they said that a shooting star passed._

* * *

The two walked into the small camp.

Chelsea and Vern woke from their trance and looked over.

" I see you found her" Vern said leaning back.

Segato gave a grin " she was hiding by the river"

" how are you feeling" Chelsea said as Nicole sat.

Her stomach growled " I gess I'm hungry" she said in a giggle.

After eating some fresh fish that they had caught earlier they sat and talked until a visitor

came.

It was Travis, " tomorrow we will once again begin training. You will wake at sun rise and then

begin your morning run, you will run four miles and report to your teacher by the time the

sun hits the top of those peaks" he said pointing to the surrounding mountains " you will

meet Will down the road at the house and begin spells and you will meet me in the field for

combat" he said pointing to the boys and girls " the spell barrier will go up in a half hour

I suggest you get back to your camps"

He turned heal and left down the path.

" come on we better get moving" Segato said standing up.

Vern got up and Chelsea pulled him over behind the tent.

" gess they needed a moment" Nicole said as Divinity and Agitorsi ate the last bit of her fish.

Segato put his hand on her shoulder " you gonna be alright?"

She gave a week smile " ya...of corse I can't let this weaken me, I have to never give in to this"

Segato didn't know what to say " how can act like this?"

" like what?"

" how can you act like this is nothing?..._you will never give in to this?"_

She leaned back staring at the stars " I cant let what has happened in the past haunt me. I have

to overcome it and never look back_"...besides my father wouldn't of let it bother him on the_

_outside and neither will I..._

He sat down " just remember that you have friends, and your never alone"

She gave a smile.

* * *

Chelsea pulled Vern behind the tent and poked her head around watching the two.

" what are you doing?" Vern said watching Chelsea peek around the tent.

" I think those two are gonna hook up" she said with a smile.

" those two are way to weird, how come those things only happen to them, I think they're

making it up" he said leaning on the tent.

She turned around " what do you have against her, you've been causing trouble with her

sense we meet?"

He shrugged " don't know. Just don't like her"

"It's because she's a threat isn't it!" she said pointing a finger " you've never had anyone

but me stand up to you and now that she's hear and standing up you hate it! All yo wont to

be is leader of this pack!"

Vern looked away.

Chelsea put her hand on his shoulder " listen, everything will be alright, being the most powerful

isn't the biggest importance in the world"

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Through the darkness Vern blushed.

This was the first time that she had kissed him.

Chelsea poked her head around the tent again.

" um...Chelsea...we have to get going" Vern whispered through the darkness.

Chelsea didn't respond " wha?-"

He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out from behind the tent.

The two turned their heads away from the fire looking at the two emerge from behind the tent.

"Come on we have to get going" Vern said stomping away towards the path.

Segato turned his head " I gess so"

He gave a weak smile and gave me a hug " I will see you in seven months"

Segato stud up and gave a thumbs up " don't give up"

Nicole gave a smile " why would I wont to?"

* * *

Large thick black doors swung open revealing a dark room.

The room was all stone and surrounded by green mold and dirt.

In the middle was a stone chair inhabited by a man. He was tall with a face full of vengeance.

His eyes were thin and sharp looking. His hands were crossed with his head resting on them.

A smile spread as the doors opened and a man was thrown in side. He landed on all fours. He

was pale and had a large wound across his neck. He was dirty from head to toe and his cloths

were torn from the beatings in the chamber beneath his feet.

"What do you have to tell me Srateos?" he man said with a grin " are you ready to talk?"

Srateos stared at the floor.

Wet with sweat he confessed " M-Master I have failed you...the girl...she did something"

The man remained calm " what could she of passably done to you that was that bad?...

For god sakes heal that disgusting wound"

" I can't master-I- think it's a dragon"

His eyes narrowed " I told you not to let the dragon touch you...that was Tomanka's job.

Where is he anyway?"

"He did not return" he said " something killed him...it wasn't the dragon it was something

else...everything was going fine until I told her something, I even thought I killed her sir, but

somehow she regained conciseness and attacked me"

He leaned foreword " what did you tell her?"

He gasped from the pain in his neck " Tomobku- he was her father"

He leaned back " why don't you go rest"

Srateos looked up with a weak smile " thank you sir-I wont fail next time"

" their wont be a next time...I gave you orders and you didn't fill them" he looked at the door

as two guards came in " I am ashamed, you will have never existed- I gave you one chance and

you lost it- you are no longer of use to me" he said as the guards dragged Srateos out the door.

The doors shut and he was left alone.

A small glow of light appeared, behind a face appeared " you didn't have to kill him. I know he

was stupid, but he could of been us to us"

He turned his head " you been their the whole time Terony?"

"Yes master" he said bowing.

"I wont you to move on with the plan, don't make a move until the Voldomort sends another

signal- it's likely they put a barrier on the grounds"

" yes master" he bowed again.

" that is all- oh and make sure the slaves and I wont to hear Srateos in pain, I love that sound"

" sir"

" what?"

He looked over at the man in the chair " please remember, don't heart my son he will come

around to this idea."

" for now he is a barging chip, Segato will come to use weather he likes us or not"

He bowed and disappeared into the darkness.

" I just guarantee he will be alive or not"

Large red eyes appeared behind the chair

_**The stone has revealed itself...we must get it before it becomes to powerful**_.

"Calm your thirst, we shale get it when the time is right" he said with a grin.

A deep growl broke the silence.

_**That boy you think he will turn on her?...**_

" yes, it will be a simple matter of how he will, then well take the stone when, they are the

weakest."

_**And the other two?**_

"They will be just as simple" he said with a grin.

He stud up and waked into the darkness.

* * *

Over the next seven months the group trained.

Everyday running miles and then reporting to the teacher. At first it was four miles and then it

became six. They would go to Will for spells in concealment and Disguise. At first they were

allowed wands but after two months they were forced to learn to focus their minds and use their

hands, apparently not many wizards could do this. At first it was easy charms like the lecarnem

In'flamare' but it soon became harder, the Disillusion and healing spells were often amongst the

favorites.

Then the next day you would report to Travis for weaponry, tracking and Stealth.

At first all of the training seemed impossible, but somehow they triumphed through it.

During this all friend ships were formed, Nicole and Chelsea became best friends, sharing stories

and feelings often when eating dinner.

All this time everyone changed, they learned values and trust between each other. Along with

their attitude, their physical appearance changed as well. Chelsea had become taller, her eyes

seemed to take a new color after about three months and she didn't seem to be as shy and often

voiced her thoughts. Nicole changed as well, her eyes had become darker brown and her senses

had become more impressive, both Chelsea and her could now sense something from half a mile

away and had eyes like a hawk often seeing their catch clearly even though it was night.

Chelsea's Pleocarbos hatched two weeks after training began. Her creature grew to about three

feet tall and had a length of ten feet, of corse it's tail had a length of six feet. Her pet Eau was

a water creature with a diet of fish and berries. At first the Eau was a turquoise color, but soon

deepened into a blue to match the surrounding water. His eye's were golden yellow and his

body was long and thin with a long tail. At the base of his head protruded a fins that went

all the way down the body to the base of the tail. The end of the tail spilt into three and a thin

membrane stretched between, creating a large fin allowing Eau to swim at speeds of 30-50

miles per hour.

All through this time Divinity grew and was no longer was small dragon, she was now taller

then Nicole with an overwhelming wing span of ten feet. The back of her head now head long

thin horns and her claws now had long black talons. The stripes at the back of her neck, tail and

horns were now rich black and gold colors. She had started blowing smoke at six months, but

hadn't breathed any fire. Over the seven months Divinity and Nicole learned to speak with their

minds first only in simple words, but soon it became full sentences and long stories. Divinity

didn't show any signs what kind of dragon she was, she did begin flying though as soon as she

figured out how to land and was big enough to ride to two of them often were found flying (at

night)

The day at the river was never mentioned again, when ever any of them brought it up it was

dismissed as a spell gone wrong.


	17. return from traning

Nicole lazily leaned back into the old oak down by the river.

_So it's finally over..._

The sound of wings loomed over her as Divinity landed talons cracking the gravel as she landed

She came and sat next to Nicole carefully tucking her sides she sat next to the tree.

Nicole petted her head.

_**So it seems, for now...**_

She smelled the air.. _**someone is coming and fast...**_

_You wont to go say hello?..._

...**_no, it smells like...like..._** she snorted and shook her head_**...bird..**_she said approach fully.

A smile spread across Nicole's face.

..._he flying?..._

Divinity stretched her long neck

**_...can't tell...he's to far...he'll be hear in fifteen_**...

She stud up

_...come on lets go say hi..._

Divinity shook her head and didn't move.

_...oh come on, stop being lazy..._

_**... not..**_she snorted... _**theirs something else, about a mile...dog-wolf...**_

Nicole stud still, focusing her senses. That's when she heard it, paws running and what ever it

was had huge claws, and probably a nasty temper to follow.

The sky began to cloud.

It was getting closer, faster.

Divinity stud up and stretched her wings to their full extent and gave a angry rower.

_**It's a hell hound!...**_

_What the hell is a hell hound doing hear...their isn't a pack of wolves that inhibit this place_

Hell hounds are vicious well-built canines with rusty red fur. Hell hounds have glowing red

eyes which a used to terrify prey there eyes also enable them to see in the dark. Hell hounds stand

about four and a half foot in height. Hell hounds have the ability to breathe fire. They are very

aggressive beasts and are expert hunters.

_What is a hell hound doing hear?...their native to Africa though..._

..._**it is alone, that's odd...**_

Nicole was still the only movement was a harsh blast of wind making the forest take life,

moving violently in one direction.

**_...It's alone..._**

_...and its after something..._

She looked up the sky was now full of clouds.

_...Divinity go up into the clouds...hide their until needed..._

_**...you will be fine?...**_

_...yes...now go..._

With a heave Divinity took off into the sky.

Nicole grabbed the bow from her holder on her back and loaded it with an arrow from her side.

Looking up she saw a high branch at the vary top of the branch.

She bent her knees and with a heave landed gracefully on the branch after she began

communicating with Divinity her abilities sky rocketed she could easily jump to the tops of trees

and run a mile in two minutes.

Nicole bent down and the bow back aiming for the ground.

Nicole listened, she could now easily hear the four legs of the creature hitting the ground as

it ran and then she heard the sound of wings above by the sounds of it she was gliding.

The sound came ever closer and then the noise stopped.

The forest seemed to stand still, their was no noise or movement.

Nicole pulled back her arrow further weighting for the hell hound appear.

**_...I see nothing_**...

_...I don't see anything either_...

Nicole's eye's darted left and right looking for whatever was approaching.

The wolf appeared the book was right, the wolf had a rusty color to it, but it also had silver

coloring at the end of it's tail and chest.

The wolf stopped smelled the air.

Nicole aimed the bow.

The dog turned looking into the tree and growled, bearing it's long thin teeth.

The wolf suddenly went silent and headed back down stream.

_**...why did it leave?...**_

_...don't know...follow it.._

The sound of wings disappeared as Divinity followed.

Nicole relaxed and put the bow away and sat in the tree listing to the wolf run. The sound of

it's paws seemed to be lighter, not as heavy.

That's when she heard a rustling above her, she looked up words to find a face.

" relaxed already?..."

Nicole darted up words.

And landed next to the male, she gave a grin and held up her hand inches to his face.

" leachor'um imcanda!"

A red glow came from her hand as he was thrown back words out of the tree.

He flipped and landed on his feet.

Vern looked up " not bad" he said with a grin.

Nicole jumped down from the tree "that your hell hound?"

He shrugged

" don't mess with me, I'm really not in the mood Vern"

" don't worry, if we wonted to attack you we would of by now...where's Chelsea?" he said

looking around.

" don't know she went off this morning, hasn't come back yet...Segato?"

_...Divinity come down..._

The sound of wings filled the sky as Divinity descended.

" why didn't you attack me?...before you would of jumped me in a heart beat, why cover up

your tracks?"

He shrugged " he, decided not to attack, knew you were their and heard your dragon, figured-

he was just being lazy- besides Chelsea said- forget it" his face began to turn red.

Divinity landed and gave a snort

" she still doesn't like me?"

_**...no shit...**_

" she's just not used to being around others" Nicole said petting her head.

_...be nice..._

_**...I should have a reason...he harbors a hell hound...their nothing but trouble...**_

She gave a growl and bared her thick long teeth.

Vern backed up.

_...so he harbors a hell hound...he's not that bad...he's friends with Chelsea!..._

Divinity turned and bared her teeth at Nicole.

_...don't you dare..._

_**...I don't like him...**_

..._**well gess what were stuck with him...so get over it...**_

Smoke appeared from her nasals and her teeth were bared.

_...stop it...what do you wont me to do kill him?..._

**_...you are weak...you trust to many people_**...

_...what?..._

Her eyes were narrowed and were a deeper green

_**...you are too Weak!...**_

The sky began to darken. Nicole back up and looked into the sky. Divinity began to growl.

Nicole looked at her surroundings which were now going dark.

Two large Charcaroton appeared from behind (the creatures from the river) there eyes were

glowing red and their teeth were bared.

" what's wrong with them!" vern yelled through the darkness.

They were normally good tempered and didn't bother anything not on their menu to eat.

Nicole tried to contact Divinity telepathically, but somehow she blocked her mind out.

_...Divinity!..._

Divinity bared her teeth and smacked her teeth against the ground.

The Charcaroton approached giving off loud bursts of hi pitched noises as they neared.

"Divinity stop this!" Nicole yelled as she backed up trying to further herself from them, but feel

near the edge of the water.

The Charcaroton stopped, and Divinity approached.

Everything went silent, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the soft earth

crunching beneath Divinity's massive talons.

_...Divinity what is wrong?...why are you doing this?..._

Nothing.

Divinity reared her head and gave a roar.

She lifted her massive claw and pressed it down on Nicole covering her neck .

_...Divinity..._

_**...weakness...nothing will come from it...there is no room for it in the world...**_

..._Divinity it's me_..."STOP IT!-"


	18. Divinitys attack

Divinity pushed her claw further down into the ground making Nicole pass out.

Divinity lifted her claw and looked down at her master now passed out because of the lack

of air.

She listened for Vern _.**..nothing...**_

She gave a growl and turned her head to the left hearing the wind.

_...**that boy...**_

A boy stud in the darkness. He was tall with a back shirt and a long white over coat. The crystal

around his neck was glowing.

"What are you doing?" he said as a large gust of wind came from behind.

"..._**go away boy**..."_she said through bared teeth.

" why would you do something like this? She is the only one who rased you, why do you turn on

her, she is your mother"

_"...**I have no mother...she was killed**..."_

" yes you do" he pointed to the girl on the ground " she was the one you picked, you care for

her, you are her protector as is she, you are a team"

_"...**she is weak...**"_

" so, you picked her, you protected her...that day at the river you are the one who saved her...

Do you not remember? ...you are the one who called the Charcaroton?"

A memory flashed in Divinity's head, a small dragon was backed into a corner by a large

stone cat_...**I remember...I called them...**_ Divinity's eyes began to lighten _**...I called**_

_**them...**_she looked back at the Charcaroton..._**not control them..**_

The sky went to back to normal and divinity looked around.

She was surrounded, a wolf was to her left with its teeth bared and next to that was a girl in the

river with her pleocarbos next to her, the water around it's feet was rapidly rising and seemed

to have a mind of its own.

Behind the boy was a large bird, it was white with light blue tail feathers.

The Charcaroton's eyes turned white and they quickly disappeared back into the forest.

Divinity's eyes became normal large bright green, no longer full anger and hate.

Divinity looked down at the girl on the ground..._**what happened?...what have I done?...**_

With a great heave she took off into the air and flew down river towards the mountain range to

the west.

" follow her, once she lands come back" Vern said pointing to his hell hound.

The wolf took off towards the mountains easily keeping up with the dragon.

Segato walked over to Nicole and placed his hand on her head " lumosce al'woundu"

Blue sparks emanated from his fingers and trailed down her body.

After a few seconds Nicole rose and felt the back of her head.

Segato gave a smile " you ok?"

" I think so...what happened to Divinity" she said as Segato helped her up.

"She took off" Vern said.

Nicole looked into the sky to see nothing.

She gave a sigh

"What happened?" Chelsea said looking around.

"Don't really know, she got mad and then turned on me"

" but why?" Segato asked

_...Vern...or was it something else...but what?..._

" I don't know" Nicole said staring at the ground.

" ookami went looking for her" Vern said looking down river for the wolf.

" don't bother I know where she is" Nicole said with a sigh.

The group looked at Nicole in aw.

" cant tell you why, but I can find her"

"Well lets go" Chelsea said as she started walking down the path.

"No, let her be, give her some room" Nicole said.

Chelsea turned around " why?"

" she would wont some room, time to get her head on straight" Nicole said staring into the sky.

* * *

Nicole sat next to the river next to Segato.

She had tears in her eyes.

Segato looked into the sky " you think the reason Divinity attacked you has something to do

with the marks on her?"

Nicole whipped her eyes " no why?"

"After you fainted I was able to talk to her, she didn't seem the same she looked like she was in

an angry trance."

_...why was he even able to talk to her, he doesn't even know her!..._

"How did you talk to her?"

" I don't know, I came and found the sky black, it wasn't like a storm though it was more like

shadows. I could see Chelsea she was trying to get through, but it seemed like the shadows had a

mind of there own and all she could do was weight, she couldn't even use her spells, Somehow I

walked into them to find Divinity she was angry, she was different, her eyes...they were full

of hatred and anger. She seemed to act more like a skull dragon. I think those marks indicate the

different kinds of dragons in her blood"

Nicole looked at Segato " it's possible"

_...why could he get through the shadows, why __could he talk to her?..._

Nicole leaned back into the tree and gave a sigh.

" what are you going to do?" he asked.

She closed her eyes " don't really know we have leave in two days, we have all this crap to do,

pack, assignment meeting, and all the other crap that goes along with that stuff"

Segato put his arm around Nicole's shoulder.

After a few moments passed " where's scar?"

" don't know he took off two days ago, flew off east"

Segato stud up and held out his hand " come on lets go"

"Where..." Nicole said taking his arm.

" to get some answers"

* * *

Chelsea leaned back into Vern. They were at the top of a tree sitting at the top branch.

" what have you been up to?" she asked.

" the same thing you have, training" He sat up next to her. " so I can make sour that you don't

get into any trouble"

Her eyes narrowed .

"Are you saying I need protecting?"

Vern was silent and looked like had wide eyes. Like he was in trouble.

"Ass whole" she said. She pushed him off the branch.

He feel back words and landed on his back.

Chelsea stud up on the branch " I'm a big girl, I don't need your help anymore"

Vern rubbed his head and blushed " I didn't mean- I don't- sorry"

Chelsea jumped down and landed gracefully at the base of the tree.

Segato and Nicole appeared from the path.

Chelsea looked up.

" having fun?" Nicole said with a giggle.

" NO!- I just fell...that's all" Vern said defensively.

" oh shut-up and calm down" Segato said.

"What are you guys up to?" Chelsea said with a smile.

Segato became serous " we have to sneak into Will's library, we need some answers, and I

think he has them"


	19. 19

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**hey everyone! Alessandra realized that there are a few things ring with the story...so I'm going to revise them and fix my rongs ( Spelling and gramer mistakes) **

**so it's gonna be a while umtil some new chapters go up...mabie one or two, but the first chapters are gonna get**

**a mager update. **

**thanks everyone!**


	20. 20

The four stud at an opening of the forest facing a large field.

In the middle was a huge mansion.

The house was four stories. With a large greenery on the side. Each of the bedrooms has

a large balcony over looking the forest. And the library had the largest balcony of all.

The groups had only been there once, when Will had to take them past the mansion to the

field beyond to show them the er'cansorta spell (explosion)

"Were gonna wont the largest balcony" Vern said pointing to the library.

Chelsea looked around " two spells-layered"

" we pass'em with ease?"

Chelsea gave a smile " Ya-easy break the first one and the second one we can break - for a

second anyway- long enough to get us in and not leave a trace- just let me take care of them-

Nicole?"

Nicole gave a grin " you take out side-I'll take inside"

Chelsea gave a heave and jumped foreword towards the house.

With a flash of speed Chelsea jumped high above the mansion.

She flipped and headed straight down at the roof of the house. She held her hand as if going

to land on the roof, but somehow she was suspended in mid-air.

"IR' ascondeo!" she said as she yelled.

A clear bearer appeared around the house.

Vern and Segato looked stunned "...how did she do that?.." Vern said as the bearer began

to crack.

Nicole gave a smile " little trick...Travis thought us.." with that she took off towards the

shattering spell.

Nicole raised her right arm revealing the three throw stars. These stars had been lined with

Dragon claw, skin and horn. She lined them in the fifth month of training when she learned that

Dragons were impervious to magic. She had only gotten to use them once on a small spell

today was the big truth, a high level spell.

Nicole gave a hard push off the ground and into the air throwing the stars at the house.

The stars went whirling towards the house passing through the first bearer and then hitting

another bearer. They seemed to get stuck in them like it was solid. At first they did nothing

and all at once the bearer shattered.

Making Chelsea fall from a dismal height towards the ground.

All three took off towards the house making it past both bearers.

Vern turned around " where did she go!"

Chelsea looked down from the top balcony " right hear"

"Come on we've got to get to that balcony" Segato said pointing to the far balcony.

" Chelsea get down to the balcony and get the lock open" Nicole said as they started to run

towards the end of the house.

Chelsea gave a nod and gave a leap towards the balcony. Within two jumps she landed on the

balcony.

Vern rolled his eyes " show off"

" now's not the time common we've got to hurry" Segato said giving a leap towards the last

balcony.

The three landed on the balcony. Chelsea was trying to open the window, but their was a large

lock on the door.

She pulled at it with anger " this thing wont open and I've tried every unlocking spell I know"

"The key must be around hear some where" Segato said looking around " Travis wouldn't take

it with him, he said-"

Vern straightened up and put his finger in the air " never have anything of value with you

could be stolen or lost" he said in a vary whinny voice.

Travis often loved to lecture about those things.

Nicole turned around to see sparks begin to travel around the house.

She pushed Chelsea out of the way " I can get past this"

Nicole reached behind her belt and pulled out what appeared to be a lang silver hair.

"What is that?" vern said as Nicole pulled out a hair.

" it's a griffin hair, when their plucked from the griffin and soaked in a bowl of river water and a

a dragon scale for two weeks it becomes silver and When blown on it becomes straight and

poisons able to be used as a weapon or in this case a pick-Almost unbreakable." Nicole said as

she blew on the hair and began to pick the lock.

Within a minute the lock gave a click and the window swung open.

The four climbed through the window and looked around the dusty library.

The library was huge with book shelves that seemed to endlessly stretch.

Segato turned around"We made that just in time" he said as the spell returned.

They walked two shelves over and found their was a large window on the other side. It stretched

from the floor to the vary top of the ceiling, in front of the window was a desk and small reading

lamp. With a large chair behind it.

The four didn't give the table much thought and began to look through the books.

...what's this?...

Nicole thought as she found an old green dusty book.

All of the sudden the book began to growl and two slits appeared across the binding.

They opened to revile eyes. The eyes narrowed and it once again gave a growl. It began to rock

back and forth. Waking up the others around it, soon all the books were awake and growling. A

few fell to the ground.

The ones that fell to the ground bean to move reviling the books now owned mouths, four

large teeth, hands and feet

" what are these things?" Nicole said as a book snapped at her foot.

" live-books- there used as traps-this isn't the real library" Vern said as he began to stomp on

on of the books.

" how do we get them back to sleep?" Segato said as he smacked one with the Seth of his sword.

" you don't- once they smell you they will stop at nothing until they eat you alive" she said as she

used the Leviosa spell to through the books across the floor " or the owner removes the spell"

" well then we'll make a new way to get rid of these books" Nicole said rasing her hand.

" what are you going to do!" Chelsea as the books began to ambush her she gave a scream as

they began to bite.

Nicole placed her hand on the floor.

...I hope this works...the last two times I've tried this it back fired...Please work!..

She pictured her friends and kept it them in her head.

" Legon Al Reconsice" she said as the books began to levitate.

The books began to mumble and their eyes widened as they floated in the air.

They held steady for a minute and then began to cry as their binding began to stretch and tare.

Within a second the books were now pieces of shredded paper.

Nicole fell to the floor and passed out.

" what happened to them?" Vern said as he appeared from a pile of shredded books.

Segato bent down " don't know, but they had friends" he said looking up at the shelves to find

more books.

" she used a vary powerful spell- the shred spell Legon AL Reconsice" a voice from the corner

said.

Their was a crack and the books fell and turned back to normal.

Te three stud up to find someone in the chair behind the desk " it tears the objects or someone

from the inside out...shredding them to pieces"said the man.

" Dumbledore!" Chelsea said.

He stud up " I must say I didn't expect her to use that spell"

He waved his left hand making the books once again book and no longer pieces of shredded

paper.

Nicole gave a groan and sat up.

" tell me how did you know that spell?" Dumbledore asked " was it from this book" he said

pulling Nicole's leather book her father left her.

Nicole gave another moan and rubbed the back of her head "ya about two months ago- I looked

up my father's name and it gave a list of some of his best spells"

" you could of really heart your team mates if the spell went wrong" he said placing the book

on the desk.

"How did you get the book?"

" called it..."He sat down " I assume you four came hear for answers"

Chelsea picked up one of the old books from the floor " how did you know?"

Dumbledore gave a smile and a wink " you broke into a library"

He lifted his head back " what may I ask were you looking for?"

Nicole stud up " we need answers"

" the answers your looking for you will not find in this library, I assume you wont to know about

your dragon Divinity and why those creatures were attacking you?"

The four were shocked.

Dumbledore rased his finger " I keep a good eye on you four"

" how did you know we were going to be hear?" Vern asked.

A large crow appeared from the open window and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder.

" lets just say a bird told me" he said petting the crow.

Nicole gave a sigh " Scar" she said holding her hand out for the bird to land on.

"He came to me two days ago" Dumbledore said as the crow landed on her arm " do you know

how he got his scar?"

Nicole looked down at the crow on her arm " no"

Dumbledore rased his hand and four chairs skidded out from behind the shelve and halted to a

stop behind them.

The four sat down as Dumbledore continued " he was with your father when he was attacked,

Mallose's forces attacked him-some how Scar got away with only the scar...he was only a yong

griffin at the time-but the power in him" he shook his head " some how when the griffin hatched

your father saw the power in him- your father had that power as long as I've known him- I

hope the same from you as leader.." he said looking at Nicole.

Vern's mouth and eye's narrowed.

Nicole was taken back " sir- I would be horrible-"

" I've had my eye on you, you show a great power and know your teems strengths and

weaknesses- now for the reason you four came hear?"

All four were silent and looked at the floor.

Nicole lifted her eyes afer a minute to find Dumbledore staring at them " sir...do you

know why Divinity attacked us?"

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle " your father had a dragon a lot like yours, in fact it was

Divinity 's mother...when she was younger she had an egg that was later decided to be left for

you, she had it with a dragon called Shadow- unfortunately Shadow fell on bad times and came

a pawn a new tamer, he turned on your father, him and his followers attacked along side

Voldomort. Attacking and killing your father and the only other two dragon tamers who did not

join the revolt"

Chelsea continued looking at the floor " Mallos"

Segato looked up " why dose he wont to attack us?"

Dumbledore got a twinkle in his eye " those pendents around your neck"

All four looked down at there necks " have you ever heard of the Crystal of Maserith?"

Chelsea looked up " yes...sir...the story go's that their was once a great crystal, the Crystal

of Maserith, it held a great power and many trainers often came and if were luck the Crystal

granted them limitless powers... it was eventually destroyed in the revolt "

Vern looked up " yes but that was just a rumor"

Dumbledore swivelled his chair to face the window " why don't you tell them the rest Chelsea"

Chelsea looked back down " many say when the crystal granted them powers they would go mad

with power, turning into the monsters they were meant to once control...the others who did not

go mad would combat the new demons...some stories went as far as saying they resembled

heavenly beings... They had powers that not even they could control and knew about...healing

themselves without knowing, summing creatures from mid air,... anything was possible."

The room was silent.

Segato looked up " so these crystals are part of the Crystal of Maserith?" He turned his head

towards Nicole " the creature...Nicole became...it was the crystal?"

Nicole looked down. She desperately wonted to be anywhere else but hear.

...this is all way to much...

Dumbledore did not turn around, but continued to look out the large window " when the Crystal

was destroyed pieces were left behind, but somehow they disappeared they were later found next

to children, they had chose you some how..."

Nicole continued to stair at the ground ...that day at the river...I..-

" that day at the river" Dumbledore started.

Nicole's head didn't move. " Nicole tapped into the crystals power, it seems to be feeding off

emotion...their was so much anger and hate that she transformed...and when Segato

went into the shadows Divinity created...he transformed as well, but he didn't show it...

Segato what happened when you entered the shadows?"

Nicole looked up at Segato. " I really don't remember...

(Flashback)

_A boy stud in the darkness._

"_What are you doing?"_

" _why would you do something like this? She is the only one who rased you, why do you turn on_

_her, she is your mother" _

_...I have no mother...she was killed..._

"_she was the one you picked, you care for _

_her, you are her protector as is she, you are a team"_

_...she is weak..._

" _so, you picked her, you protected her...that day at the river you are the one who saved her..._

_Do you not remember? ...you are the one who called the Charcaroton?"_

_(End) _

Dumbledore was silent the whole time Segato seemed to be thinking.

Chelsea spoke up " is that what will happen every time they get angry?"

Dumbledore averted his attention away from Segato " I cant answer that...I do not know...

You four better get going...you have to pack...you are to meat hear for assignment in the morning...from tonight on you four will be living in this house"

the four stud and bowed their heads and left through the window they came through.

Dumbledore stud watching out the large window behind him when a figure came up from behind.

" I wont you and Will to check the vault and the stone...make sure their safe ...you will leave

in two days...stay at the castle till then...once the students get their these four will make sure

nothing will happen"

" yes sir...sir why didn't you tell them?"

Dumbledore turned around to face Travis " they will learn when they are ready"


	21. 21

Nicole sat lonely at the tree.

_...Divinity...what is happening?...why is this happening to me?...am I going to be_

_the demon?...why was I chosen to be the leader..._

(**Spend all your time weighting...for that second chance.. for a break that would make it ok**

**there always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day).**

Nicole sat back against the tree hugging her knees trying not to cry.

_...I can't do this anymore...first the note...then Divinity...and the crystal...I cant handle_

_it...I have to run...what about- Segato?..._

**( I need some distraction... memories seep from my veins let me be empty, weightless and maybe I'll find some peace at the end of the day )**

.The moon light suddenly disappeared. Nicole looked up " Sega-"

"Why are you out _hear_ alone?" he said whipping away a tear from her cheek.

Nicole looked down " I gess I was just thinking..."

"Your afraid about what Dumbledore said"

Nicole's face told it all " last time the only reason I stopped...I didn't kill him because you...

_...you were there.._

what happens next time...if your not their will I kill?

Nicole was surprised when she suddenly was pulled into his embrace.

**.(in the arms of an angel, fly away from hear...from this dark cold eternity and the endlessness that you feel you are pulled from the wreckage from your silent reverie...**

Nicole rapped her arms around him and held him tightly. Tears now flowing from her eyes.

" I wont leave you...ever" segato said.

**(in the arms of the angel may you find some come from hear)

* * *

**

Chelsea and Vern sat up in a tree watching the two

Chelsea turned to Vern " why do you have to be such an ass all the time?"

Vern sat quietly.

Chelsea looked up into the stars " you know there's more to life then power and leadership"

Vern was taken back. He looked at the ground, speechless. " but that's the biggest respect when

you're a train-"

" that's not what I'm talking about...their's more to life then power...and killing." Chelsea

gave a smile "you have to have fun...what's that muggle saying?...all work and no play..

Makes...Bob or somebody a doll kid..."

Vern chuckled " you just ruined the moment"

Chelsea got a confused expression " we had a moment?"

* * *

The two sat nestled at the base of the tree with Chelsea and Vern above.

Nicole rested her head on Segato's shoulder, Segato looking at the stars.

Nicole opened her eyes to see a shooting star streak across the sky.

" hurry make a wish" Nicole said sitting up.

Nicole finished her wish and turned to see Segato staring at the stars.

He looked over and smiled.

He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

" when are you going after Divinity?"

"...Tomorrow morning"

* * *

Chelsea stud up.

Vern looked up from the ground "where are you going?"

" to bed" Chelsea jumped down from the tree.

Vern didn't turn to watch her go down the path. He went back to staring at the ground.

...why cant I show her... he thought with a sigh staring at the two.

Their was a loud scream.

...Chelsea!...Vern said jumping down from the tree and running down the path

* * *

Nicole and Segato stud up and looked down the path from which a scream had emitted.

"That was Chelsea" Nicole said running down the path.

* * *

Vern skidded to a halt when he saw his hell hound.

Its fir was covered in blood and in its jaw was a life less body.

" what happened?" Vern said as the wolf dropped Chelsea's lifeless body to the ground and

bared its large bloody teeth.

Vern began to back away with a horrified expression on his face.

"No...you can't...no"

The large wolf growled and advanced towards Vern.

It suddenly jumped into the air as three through stars landed where it was once standing.

"Vern! get Chelsea out of hear!" Segato said unsheathing his sword.

Vern turned his head to look back at his wolf, with a horrified expression on his face.

Nicole threw another two stars " Vern now! That's an order"

Vern shook his head and darted from the ground to grab Chelsea.

* * *

**(looking back at me I see that I never really got it right I never stopped to think of you...I'm always rapped in things I could not win.)**

Vern ran through the woods carrying Chelsea eventually stopping at a clearing.

Vern shook Chelsea's lifeless body " Chelsea! You have to wake up...Chelsea"

Tears began to drop from Vern's face.

**(What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am.. Never meant to be so cold ...what I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am...never meant to be so ...cold to you I'm sorry for all the lies maybe in a different light you can see me stand on my own again...)**

" you cant die...I promised you I would protect you and I failed.." vern said hugging her.

**( what I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am...never meant to be so cold...Never**

**meant to be so cold...)**

"...no...I never got to tell you..."he said, his eyes filling with tears.

**(I never really wonted you to see the screwed up part of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep.. It always seems to get to me...never really wonted you to go...so many things I wonted you to know...gess for me there's just no hope)**

Vern held Chelsea, his tears falling.

The crystal around his neck fell from his shirt and began to glow.

" I'm sorry"

the crystal touched her cheek and it filled back with color.

"...Vern?.." A low voice called.

Vern's eye's widened as Chelsea opened her eye's.

"Vern wha-"

Vern hugged her tighter " I'm so sorry...I wasn't there to protect you...I thought for a moment I

...I..lost you."

**(...I never meant to be so cold what I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am...I never**

**meant to be so cold .what I really meant to day is lm sorry for the way I am... never meant to be**

**so cold)**

Chelsea wrapped her arms around him and weakly smiled.

" why did you come back for me?..."

" ...I realized...power is nothing...I care for you...so much"he said as he lifted her.

Chelsea smiled and leaned her head into his shirt and fell asleep.

Vern looked down a Chelsea in his arms, his crystal still glowing " so much.."

* * *

Vern laid Chelsea down on the long sofa in the mansion entrance.

He looked down the lonely dark hallway. The top of the hallway extended high up, at the end of

the hallway sat a grand stairway, leading up to the next four levels.

He turned and walked out of the mansion's double doors to find Segato and Nicole at the edge

of the forest. Segato had a large animal slung over his shoulder.

The two walked over and greeted Vern.

" it was just a Boggart " he said throwing the creature down on the ground.

The creature gave a growl and disinigrated into a black smoke.

" but they can't heart...well not that bad" Segato said as the creature disappeared.

"Chelsea should of been able to get rid of it with ease" Vern said " it was basic training"

" perhaps it was a front...a distraction for us while the real creature got away" Nicole said as

Scar flew overhead.

" what do you mean?" Segato asked.

" the creatures at the river maybe their attacking again" She said as Scar landed on her arm.

" But why would they Attack her?" Vern asked as they waked back.

" maybe they thought it was me" Nicole said.

" No...it took the time to disguise itself as Vern 's wolf and attack her" Segato stated.

"So what?...you think they were trying to get to Vern?" Nicole said shocked.

" something like that" He said as they approached the house.

Vern looked at the ground ...why would they wont me?...

The three entered through the doors.

" Vern go find her room" Nicole said once she saw Chelsea.

Vern nodded and walked up the grand staircase.

Segato looked up " this place is amazing"

Nicole looked up " wow...its huge...come on lets go find our rooms"

The two wondered the house opening an endless amount of doors. Along the way finding

a living room with a cozy fire place nestled in the middle, surrounded by shelves of books, a

grand kitchen, dinning room, a greenery nestled behind the house. Above on the second floor

they found a weapon room and two training rooms. On the third floor they found two bed rooms

and two more on the fourth and the large library.

* * *

The Nicole finished climbing the forth floor when Vern appeared from on of the rooms on the

right.

" she ok?" Nicole said as Vern shut the door.

"She's fine.."

Nicole began to open the other door" you know Vern this hole time...I thought all you cared

about was power...but after tonight ...what you said...to her" Nicole smiled and closed the

door.

Nicole flipped the light switch to see her room. The walls were a dark gold and the bed was

large with white material draped around the top. It contained a walk in closet and master bath

room.

" wow talk about lavish." Nicole said in aw as she walked out of the bathroom.

She stud in the middle of the room and looked around.

On the right wall next to the bed was a huge window.

Scar flew off her shoulder and landed on her bed.

_**...Nicole...**_

Nicole stepped to the window.

_...what is it?..._

_**...please help me-**_

_...what is wrong?..._

_**...I cant move...please help me...**_

Nicole opened the window and looked towards the mountain range.

" Scar! Lets go" Nicole said as she flung the door open and rushed down the stairway.

the large griffin gave a loud screech and followed her down the stairs after her.

* * *

Vern sat lonely outside Chelsea's door when Nicole darted from her door.

" what's going on!" he yelled as she ran down the stairs.

He heard a large screech and turned his head to see a four hundred pound griffin running down the hall after her.

"What's going on hear!" he yelled.

Chelsea stuck her head out the door

" what's up?" she said sleepily.

Vern turned " don't know...get back to bed..."

Chelsea yawned " ok..." she said closing the door.

* * *

Nicole reached the front door when Segato grabbed her arm.

" what's wrong?"

" Divinity is in trouble, I have to go" Nicole said opening the door.

" Divinity!...you can't go it could be a trap" he said holding on to her arm.

" No!" Nicole said pulling her arm out of his grasp " I have to...please don't get in my way"

Segato let go in shock.

Nicole rushed out the door with Scar following.

Nicole ran through the forest, trees rushing by so fast they became a blur.

_...where are you?..._

_**...at the base of the mountain...**_

Nicole ran to the river and then turned to the mountain range.

Scar followed close behind.

They reached the base of the mountain to see the mountain had fallen.

" Divinity where are you?" she said as thy began to lift the rocks.

One of the rocks shifted .

" divinity!" Nicole said trying to lift the rock, but feel back because the rock was to big.

" hmm ...I cant say I know a lot of lifting spells...but I do know levitation" she said standing

up " Leviosa" she said raising her right hand.

The rocks began to levitate revealing the dragon.

It's tough leathery skin was covered in scratches and dirt.

Divinity lifted her head.

_**...thank you...**_

Nicole smiled

_...you ok?..._

The dragon stud and shuck the dirt and rocks from her.

_**...fine...**_

_...why were you down hear anyway?..._

Divinity lifted one of her massive claws to reveal a small snake.

**_...I was down hear...and then heard rocks crack...I had to protect this snake.._**

**_...why?.._**

Divinity looked down at the snake

**_...don't know..._**

..._come on we better get back to the house...I'll take the snake to the house and give it some_

_medicine..._

The four began to walk back down the river to the house.

..._Divinity..do you know what happened?...why did you attack me for no reason?.._

_**...I don't know...I couldn't help it...I don't even remember attacking you...all I remember..**_

_**..is Segato...and then you..on the ground...some how he broke the spell...**_

_...it was the same for me...back at the river that day...he did the same..._

Nicole told Divinity about what Dumbledore said.

**_..my dark side..._**

she snorted

**_...I don't like it...I wont ever become that again..._**

_...a bird?...Agitorsi_

Nicole stopped as the bird landed in the river and Segato jumped off.

"Nicole why are you with Divinity...after what happened?" he said

" she's fine...it wont happen again"

" you cant - you never know"

" Segato I raised her..I know"

" but she attacked you"

" yes and I attacked the creature at the river...you never distrusted me...give her a second

chance."Nicole pleaded

Segato 's face showed shock and surprise " but..."

" I have to go now...this snake needs my help..." Nicole said walking down the path.

_...what?...she's choosing the snake over me..._

Segato thought as Nicole walked down the path and the dragon flew away.

* * *

Nicole sat by the fire down on the first floor stroking the small snake staring at the fire.

" your still up?" she heard, turning her head to see Segato.

Nicole looked up from the fire " yes...making sure this little snake makes it through"

" you ok?" Nicole said as Segato sat down.

Segato stared at the fire "how did you know Divinity wouldn't attack you again?"

Nicole stroked the snake " I knew when I looked at her...she wasn't so angry..

...she was good...its that feeling...that made me believe Divinity really was back to normal.."

" why did she do that in the first place...?" he asked getting up from the chair and staring into

fire.

" I don't think it was her...I think it was the crystal"

Segato looked from the fire at her.

" Dumbledore said the crystals feed from emotion...I think there were so many negative feelings

around that the crystal reacted...it controlled her...relasing her real power"

Segato looked back into the fire.

Nicole looked back down at the small back snake coiled in her lap " gess your upset

because I didn't listen...you think I didn't consider what you said"

Segato put his hands in his jean pockets " everything we've been through...you didn't even

believe me...you were willing to go through me..." he said anger in his face.

Nicole placed the snake on the chair and stud up.

" Segato...I." She started but looked back down at the floor and closed her mouth.

" you stud up to me...trusted the dragon ..more than me" he turned and walked out the

room.

Nicole watched him leave the room and then looked back at the floor as she heard the

front door open and then close.


	22. 22

Nicole went and sat by the window. She could see the shadow of a bird flying away.

" why aren't you going after him?" she heard coming from the hall.

She continued to stair at the window " because he was right..."

Vern leaned against the doorway " that's never stopped you before..."

Nicole turned to face him " ...ya well that was before...I've grown up...things change...

...maybe it's better we aren't together..."

" we've all grown...we've all changed...we've learned from our mistakes..."

He grinned " besides all he would talk about before we meat up was getting back to you...

He wouldn't shut up about it...you just got scared...you think you

have to make a choice between him and that Dragon... go find him...you owe him that much"

Vern said walking back up stairs.

Nicole stud up and walked out the front door into the brisk night sky.

_...what am I doing?..._

She thought as she charged through the forest looking for him.

_...what will I say when I find him?..._

Tears began to fill her eyes as she rushed through the trees.

Segato sat lonely in one of the tree branch's

**Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever**

Nicole ran through the forest once again ending up at the river ,but Segato was nowhere to be

found, tears now falling freely she sat by the tree.

**Have you ever been in love?  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand**.

Segato sat quietly staring at her, debating weather he should do what his heart is telling him.

**Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start**

" Segato !...Segato" she yelled " I'm sorry!...please talk to me"

**Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care.**

Nicole sat for a few minutes and began to walk back.

_..I cant believe what I said..._

Segato sat in the branch far from her, watching her walk back down the path.

**Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
**Have you ever, have you ever.

Nicole sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and lonely walked down the path.

**What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you into my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep**

She whipped a tear from a cheek.

Segato stud up on the branch and sighed.

**Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever.**

Nicole stopped and looked back " Segato?"

After a few moments Segato jumped down from the branch.

" why are you down hear?"

Nicole looked to the left" I don't know.."

_...why cant I look at him?..._

Segato stayed silent.

" I gess I had to come down to tell you I'm sorry."

" its already been said " he said turning away to walk down the path.

Nicole dashed foreword to grab him arm.

" Segato please..."

Segato looked down at her " I'm sorry"

he continued to walk down the path, leaving her.

" You would of done the same thing!...Segato..just listen"

He turned " No! I would of brought someone- the team with me...what you did was so..-

idiotic!" he turned around and out his hands on her shoulder " you could of really gotten heart!..

..that dragon hurt you once..you could of gotten hurt again...you almost died that day at the

river...and then your dragon...you could of died and no one would be able to bring you back"

Nicole stared into his eyes

_...he really cares..._

"...why do you care so much?...why would care that much...you barely know me"

He turned around and walked a few steps.

He was silent for a few minutes, "..I gess...- neither of us know one another...but...I would like

to really become your friend...for some reason I wont to know you...I wont to be with you"

He looked at Nicole as the sun began to rise.

Nicole just smiled and took his hand " I wont to be with you too"

* * *

Chelsea sat up and yawned. 

She stretched and went into the bathroom.

_...what happened last night?..._

She thought as she turned the shower on.

She recalled the events of the night before as she showered.

She sat in front the vanity brushing out her wet hair.

_...Vern saved me...he cares..._

She thought with a smile

_"..I never got to tell you"" ..I realized...power is nothing...I care for you...so much.."_

She couldn't help but smile as she continued to get dressed.

She opened her door and began to walk out when she fell flat down.

She sat up to see Vern.

" Vern...what are you doing out side my room?" she said as he helped her up.

He blushed " umm...well after you were attacked..I-"

" he sat out your room all night to make sure you weren't attacked again" Nicole said

walking up the stairs with a snake wrapped around her neck.

She continued past them and went into her room without a word.

Vern watched her walk by, with aggravation when Chelsea flung her arms around him

" aw...how sweet.."

Vern's face grew redder " well umm..."

* * *

Nicole threw herself on her bed. 

The snake awoke and went to the top of her banister and went back to sleep.

Scar sat on the floor next to her bed.

_...you awake?.._

The griffin moaned

**_...you back with him?..._**

_...suppose so...how's Divinity?.._

**_...fine she's resting in the mountains...why did you bring that snake back?..._**

_...Divinity protected it...I brought it back to rest..._

**_...that's no ordinary snake...it's a basilisk..._**

_...cant be...they kill by looking into their eyes..._

Scar opened one eye.

**_...this is a shadow basilisk...go look in your book.._**

He rolled over and went back to bed.

Nicole sat up

" Accio Book!"She said walking over to her door and opening it.

She sat by her vanity and brushed her hair

* * *

Vern and Chelsea sat talking on the couch in the hall. 

" so, where is your wolf?"

Vern leaned back in the couch

" don't know he'll show up later he comes and go's when he feels like it..." he turned his head

" your's"

" she's down at the river relaxing...gave her time to find a nesting ground around hear"

A book went streaming past the two.

Chelsea turned her head to Vern

" what do you wont to do now?"

" breakfast?"

" sure"

* * *

**Look at me now..  
Won't you listen to my heart?  
For cryin' out loud..  
I've been standing in the dark.  
I want someone,  
To show me the way.  
I'm lost on a lonely road.  
There must be a light, at the end of the tunnel,  
Before I go outta control**

Nicole held out her left arm catching the book.

She put her brush down and opened the empty pages to write in _Shadow basilisk._

_A dragon snake...gets to be a hundred to six hundred feet in length. There bite can contain_

_a acid or poison depending on mood. Fangs could be any where from twenty to thirty feet long._

_Their eye's are not deathly. Shadow basilisk have the ability to travel in shadows. Trainers_

_include Sentalcu Alcomdo, and Don Derichli. Trainers often find they have the ability to travel_

_in shadows and read there minds. It's **cautioned** when training- Shadow basilisk could take over_

_minds._

Nicole shut the book and went and laid down on her queen bed.

_...well it looks like we have another dragon Scar..._

She smiled and snuggled her head in her pillow closing her eyes and falling asleep.

.**I wanna fall in love..  
I wanna feel that rush..  
Runnin' into my heart,  
Shakin' up my soul  
Feelin' like I never felt before.  
I wanna fall in love..  
I wanna feel that touch.  
I've only dreamed about it  
Been livin' without it,  
And that ain't good enough!  
I wanna fall in love.**

**Somewhere out there..  
Someone else is searching,**

Segato laid on his bed and dozed.

**Like me.  
And I know he must be hurting..  
Maybe tonight  
He's walkin' down  
The same road I been taking..  
And well meet up,  
Without even talkin'..  
And he'll know what I'm saying..**

**I wanna fall in love..  
I wanna feel that rush..  
Runnin' into my heart,  
Shakin' up my soul  
Feelin' like I never felt before.  
I wanna fall in love..  
I wanna feel that touch.  
I've only dreamed about it  
Been livin' without it,  
And that ain't good enough!  
I wanna fall in love.

* * *

**

Vern and Chelsea wondered the hallways endlessly.

Vern opened a door to find a wall " this is the twenty fifth door...so far we found a ballroom,

screening room, green room, phone room, weight room, a green room, the back yard, which

contains, a pool and Japanese style spa. The Basement, a star gazing room...which makes no

sense because were on the first floor. Two more bed rooms, another library, a reading room,

an art room, and two full wardrobe rooms. Plus six doors that lead to nowhere. And no kitchen

or dinning room!" he yelled slamming the door.

Chelsea walked down to the last door in the hall way.

Vern walked over to her " this should be it least one of them"

Chelsea opened the door and a large blast emitted.

* * *

Nicole sat up in bed. 

_...a noise...blast!..._

She flung the door open and ran down the stars.

* * *

She stopped on the first floor and looked around.

_...where did that come from..._

"What's going on?" Segato said coming down the stairs.

Nicole turned to see Segato coming down in nothing but boxers.

"Boy you-" she shook her head trying to stop her face from turning red" never mind- it come from down hear one of the doors"

* * *

The smoke cleared. 

Chelsea looked from behind Vern, he had jumped in front of her when he first heard the noise.

In the door way was an elderly man.

He had a lang beard and was dressed in a butler out fit.

" hello my name is Jeaves, I am the butler of the house..you must be the new owners"

vern turned around " yes...what was with the explosion?"

" oh I'm vary sorry...this is the...uhhh...travel room...you know to get from place to place.-

Takes you where ever you wont to go"

Vern looked back at Chelsea with a confused expression.

* * *

The two ran into the first hall opening (the living room) to now find a door. 

" sense when is their a door in hear?"Segato said opening it " it wasn't hear last night"

He opened it to see a long never ending hall way.

Nicole lifted her head "smoke...I smell it"

Segato looked down at her in worry.

"Come on we'd better get moving"

the two ran down the hall as fast as they could.

* * *

" Jeaves? Is it?" Vern said eyeing the man who was now leading them back through the hall. 

" yes"

" why is it that some of the doors lead-"

" why they don't make sense?" Jeaves said looking at Vern with a grin " these doors are

enchanted. They move when they wont to"

" so when can we eat?...when its door wonts to come back?"

" oh no...no...the dinning hall is on the other side of the hall and its door doesn't really like to

move...just head down this hall and across the entrance hall, take a left and you'll find the

dinning hall..breakfast. should be weighting when you get there...I must go...I have to go

clean the reptile room...I'm afraid Mrs. MoConner went through the wall and accidently

let out the spiders..."

" Mrs. Conner...spiders?" Chelsea said cringing.

" oh no worries...the spiders are none poisonous...and Mrs. Conner is one of is previous owners

she roams the halls..."

" so she's a ghost?"

"Yes...vary kind...all six of them are...but be warned don't go into the attic" he saidopening

another door and walking down another hall"

Vern looked down the new dark hallway that jeaves disappeared into " didn't this door lead to

a wall before?"

Chelsea shook her head.

The two looked down the hall to see Nicole and Segato running towards them.

" are you guys ok?" Nicole asked.

" ya were fine...that noise was our butler Jeaves..." Chelsea explained as they walked down the

hall.

The four walked through the door out into the entrance hall.

Chelsea looked up Segato " where are your clothes?"

Vern chuckled " not on him"

"What ever -I'm going back to bed..." Segato said yawning and heading back up stairs.

Chelsea smiled and nudged Nicole in the arm.

" You know he looks good...Segato! Nicole totally-"

She stopped when she felt an hand on her arm.

" five simple words...look what I can do"

Nicoleturned around and went up stairs.

Vern looked back at Chelsea "what was-"

She had an angered look on her face " don't ask." she walked away " I hate black mail"


	23. 23

Nicole walked into her room and flung open her closet to find it empty.

" oh ya...I forgot to unpack my trunk in all this commotion..." she said with a sigh " Accio

Trunk" she said as she walked into the bathroom. The large window by her bed flung open and

the large, black trunk flew up from her tent into the window. Skidding to a halt in front of her

bed, barely missing the Scar. Scar lifted his head and looked at the trunk ...watch your aim...

He growled and laid his head back down. " oh stop whining...you could of easily moved..your

too lazy" she said turning on the large shower. "_Unpack_"

* * *

The trunk flew open and items started to unpack themselves. The clothes hung themselves on

the hangers in the walk in closet. Her weapon's began to place themselves strategically around

the room. The daggers and throw stairs were placed on the night stand by her bed, in the top

dresser drawer, and two under her pillow. Her long blade sword was placed by her door and her

arrow set was set by the large window. The box containing her jewelry and note from her father

was placed on the vanity in the corner, the picture underneath the box. Her hair brushes landed

beside the box. The trunk continued to emit objects until it suddenly shut.

* * *

Nicole got out of the shower and put on the bathrobe hanging on the back of the door.

" on more day until we go to Hogworts.." she sighed. She thought about all her friends and

family she would be leaving. Memories of Carlos, Steven and Nandi flashed in her head. The

time Steven couldn't stop the bike and ran into her mailbox, leaving a big dent where his face

landed. When the four of them used to race down the huge hill, when they were all sitting there

playing video games trying to kill one another, when they all jumped into the pool and kept

trying to throw one another into the pool or when they just sat and chilled.

She turned and opened her closet to see her clothes hung neatly in the closet.

She changed into some jeans and a tank top.

" crap..." she said looking into the mirror to find her jeans worn away.

She looked in her closet to see all her clothes were worn, torn or ripped from the seemingly

endless training.

" I need new clothes.." she said as the saw a large dirt stain on her shirt " _clean_"

the dirt disappeared.

* * *

" finally!...damn" Vern said as they found the kitchen.

Inside sat five plates, one full with a heaping stack of pancakes, one piled high with muffins of

sorts, eggs and bacon, toast and ham on one, and a big bowl of gravy.

" wow" Chelsea said walking over to the food.

" a little much...I would of much preferred an apple"

There was a large crack and an apple appeared on the cutting table across from them.

"An Apple!" Chelsea yelled as Vern walked over to the apple " we've eaten nothing but fish...

Deer...or what ever else...for seven hole months and all you wont is a freaking apple!"

Vern bit into the apple " yep"

He began to walk towards the door.

" APPLE!"

Vern turned to see a red object flying at his face, it hit him square between the eyes.

" you are so weird!" Chelsea yelled.

" I'm weird! You through a freaking apple at my face!" He said pointing to the large red mark

that was planted between his eyes.

Chelsea began to giggle.

" what the fu-"

" I'm sor-sorry-" she said laughing " Its- just- just- you look too funny when your mad"

She contained her laughing " now please help me carry out the plates...and eat them.

* * *

Nicole walked down the stairs to find Chelsea and Vern eating

"Can I join you?"

Chelsea looked up " ya sure" she said motioning for the seat next to her.

" so how much money do you have left" Nicole asked grabbing a peace of toast.

" seven hundred gallions why?"

" what do you say we blow some of our money on some clothes"

Chelsea's eyes lit up " Yeah...we could go down to Malleoseo...its like a muggle mall...but

for witches and wizards"

"How are we supposed to get there?"

" the last door on the left in the hall way across the hall" Vern stated not looking up from his

eggs.

" thought you were not hungry?" Chelsea said eyeing his plate.

"Well you couldn't eat it all"

* * *

After grabbing there money the two headed down the stairs to the first floor parlor.

The two turned the corner to find the door was missing. " the doors gone..." Nicole said with a

sigh. " will the door to the first floor parlor please get down hear.." Chelsea yelled at the blank

wall. The door didn't appear. "Oh come on...please!" Nicole yelled. The two heard a creak

across the hall. An old wooden door appeared and was slowly opening by itself.

" this house just gets weirder and weirder.." Nicole said in aw as they entered the hall.

They reached the end of the hall and opened the last door to find the room completely black.

Nicole and Chelsea stared blankly into the room.

" so like ow dose this work?...floo powder or something like that?" Nicole asked after a few

minutes of them staring into the room.

" don't know" Chelsea said blankly.

The two walked into the room. The room was so dark they could no longer see each other.

The only light protruding was the light seeping in from beneath and around the door.

" I wont to go to Malleoseo.."

There was a crack and the two were gone in a cloud of smoke.

" dude that was a rush" Chelsea said rubbing the back of her head

"totally" Nicole said standing up.

The two looked around to find themselves in a white room.

" What is this place?"

Chelsea shook her head.

They looked over to see a wooden door "gess this the door we go through...I remember my

mum telling me about these things...they were used back in the revolution...when our people

had to go into hiding...no one had discovered Floo or anything like that... there rooms that can

go anywhere as long as there are doors...but the doors must remain closed other wise we louse

or way back"

" wow the house is that old?" Nicole said as they opened the door. In front of them was a long

narrow, brick hallway, at the end they could see people hurrying along. They walked out the

door and looked around" so if we leave it hear how will we be able to make sure it doesn't get

used?"

" I will"

The two jumped and turned to see a man in red robs. His face was young, he seemed to be

twenty four. He had a bell hop's hat and matching white gloves.

" I will make sure no one will take this door go's no where..its my job" he said with a grin.

The two nodded and headed down the hallway. They walked out into the hustle. The

building was lined with shops and posters of witches modeling the latest fashions. The place

looked like any other mall. " where er going first?"

" Well I've always liked Maxible's they have fashion that kinda resembles muggle clothes and

then theirs Madam Le' Frue ...she's got import and then theirs Papuya..."

The two spent the rest of the day shopping amongst the endless stores.

* * *

Segato lazily came down the stairs ( fully dressed) " where did the girls go" he asked with a

yawn. Vern looked up from his book " shopping"

Segato stretched " k"

* * *

Chelsea and Nicole sat outside a small coffee shop, shopping bags at there feet. Nicole stared

blankly at the poster behind Chelsea. A witch in the poster was modeling one of Papuya's

new fashions. She would feebly walk up the run way and occasionally fall over once she reached

the frame. After a few minutes Nicole looked back down at Chelsea who was dreamily

looking into space.

" what's up?"

She continued to stare for a minute before she looked back " do you think Vern meant what he

said?"

Nicole stayed quiet and gave Chelsea a dangerous look over the brim of her coffee cup.

Chelsea stayed quiet and picked up her cup and began to drink.

There was a loud crack from behind them. The poster with the horrid model began to swing

dangerously. The crowd around them began to gasp and some even let out a scream as the

large poster cracked again and swung straight for them. The witch in the poster ducked behind

the corner of the post peaking over to watch. Chelsea and Nicole merely continued to sip there

coffee. At the last second Chelsea took a sip of her coffee and out the side of her mouth

murmured " _Moveocore_"

The poster continued to fall but it move over a foot to the left as she said this. Instead of hitting

them the poster crashed into the pillar behind them. Nicole finished her coffee and placed her

cup down " perhaps we'd go back home...I'm tired of shopping"

Chelsea and Nicole left the little coffee shop and headed towards the door where they entered.

They grabbed there bags and swiftly walked down the shops. " Glasses?" Nicole said pulling

out a pair of sunglasses. They put on sun glasses and walked through the crowds. " theses were a

good idea..." Chelsea said as her eyes darted around the crowds looking for there attacker.

The two found there hall and walked down there hall to find there bell hop. Chelsea opened her

pouch and rummaged for some coins. Meanwhile Nicole looked over the brim of her glasses to see

his face covered in sweat.

"Must get vary hot down hear...in these robs"she said pulling her sun glasses down to expect the

man further. " er- yes Mam it dose" he said hastily. He held out his black glove and quickly

took Chelsea's coins " have a good day ladies" he said opening the door for the two to go

through.

The two entered the room, " home!" Nicole yelled.

There was a large crack and the two were back in the black room.

* * *

Th bell hop's grin faded, he looked around the empty hall way and slipped through the door.

* * *

Nicole and Chelsea took off there sun glasses and walked down the hall. " why was our bell hop

sweating?"

" that wasn't our bell hop...ours had white gloves" Chelsea said as she whipped off her glasses

and put them back into one of her bags.

The back hall door began to crack and moan.

The two dropped there bags and raised there hands ready to attack.

The door gave a moan and slowly swung open.

* * *

Jeaves opened a door behind them and peeked his head out

_...they should of attacked by now..._

He thought watching them.

A figure stepped out from behind the smoke. " herase' dna yortsed !" The two yelled.

Two spells emitted from there hands, one red and one blue.

A large wall appeared in front of the shadow.

The spells hit the wall and devolved it in to air.

The smoke cleared to reveal a teen boy. He had brown hair and green eyes.

" afternoon Chelsea" he said with an evil grin.

Nicole looked over at Chelsea.

She was pail.

" Chelsea?...Chelsea?"

"Shut up" he said waving his hand.

Roots emerged from the floor and wrapped themselves around Nicole's feet .

They continued up and wrapped her hands to the sides of her legs.

" Devil Snare!" she yelled as it pinned her to the wall.

" well duh...your Nicole...a tamer of dragons...we wouldn't wont you to call that pain in the ass

dragon of yours."

_...crap he knows that Devil snare interferes with the mind..._

" let me go...when I get out of hear I'm kick your ass so far up your head-"

" that's not much incentive for me is it?" he said looking back down at Chelsea " have you

decided to join us or am I going to have to shed some worthless blood"

Chelsea was on all fours staring at the ground.

_..no you cant come back...no...no_

**_Memories flashed through her head._**

**_A young girl sat huddled in a corner._**

**_She looked up to see a boy in front of her._**

**_" no please..I'll do better"_**

**_he raised his hand in silence and struck her repeatedly._**

_...no stop..._

_**A group of kids stud in front of her laughing as they hit her and called her names..

* * *

**_

Vern's ear pricked and he shut his book.

" Segato!" he yelled as he ran through the hall door.

Segato poked his head around the corner " whatifit?"

* * *

Vern ran down the hall way, but stopped in the shadows

_...Chelsea!.._

He looked foreword to see Chelsea getting slapped across the face.

Vern darted for him

" You low life son of a-"

Another batch of Devil snare came from the floor and through him against the other wall.

The boy looked up from Chelsea " so this is why you left... him?"

Vern struggled, which made the Snare push him further into the wall making it crack under

the presser.

" don't struggle...you'll only die faster"

Chelsea looked up at him and then looked back to see Vern and Nicole against the wall.

"Chelsea you've got to stop him"Nicole yelled when there eyes meat.

The boys grin widened " oh I don't think she will...she isn't strong enough...she's just too

week.."

Chelsea looked back at the floor.

" I'm not week..." she whispered.

He looked down lifted his nose in disgust " yes you are..."

She looked up anger in her eyes " No I'm not!...I'm not as strong as you, but I'm not afraid..

...no more..." She stud up still pale, she brought herself up to full height. " Le'alcortion tof-"

Strong branch of Devil snare wrapped around her and tightened around her mouth.

"No you cant use that spell...well then I think I'll have to crush someone..if you are so..bent on

attacking me." he said, a grin returning to her face " your boyfriend then..."

He made a fist making the Snare wrap tighter around Vern.

Vern ground in agony

" what's wrong?...you feel pain?"

Vern opened one eye "n-no"

He let out a scream of pain as the snare sank into his skin.

The boy laughed.

Nicole closed her eyes as she heard the sound of bones cracking.

Vern gave a last groan and dropped his head, passing out.

" Chelsea Stop hi-" Nicole started but a branch of snare wrapped around her mouth.

Nicole looked over at Vern is head hung lifelessly.

"_Sloalor!"_

a blast of sun light emitted from the hall. The Devil snare squealed and disappeared.

Chelsea fell to the floor gasping for air.

Vern's body fell to the floor.

" Vern!" Nicole yelled as she landed on the ground.

Chelsea looked back to see Vern on the ground " VERN!"

Jeaves wobbled over to Nicole and grabbed her arm

" go find Segato...now"

Nicole looked back down at Vern " I can't Vern.."

Jeaves grabbed her arm pulling her up. " no leave him go"

" but-"

" now go!" Jeaves said yanking her away.

She looked back one final time before running down the hall. She stopped halfway down the

hall and ducked in the corner hiding in the shadows.

Jeaves held up his wand at the teen.

" please like you can beat me old man.." he said waving his hand making more snare come out

of the floor knocking the wand out of his hand and throwing him to the floor.

He laughed and grabbed Chelsea's arm " come now Chelsea...you know you have to come back

to me"

* * *

Nicole's eyes darted from Chelsea to Vern who's hole body was glowing.

_...what is going on?...he's glowing...the stone..he's awake.._

Vern stud up, his face covered by his bangs.

_...what he changed...he transformed..._

Vern's hands now had long thin nails, his hair was now longer, and quickly changing from white

to a black.

He lifted his hand and cracked his new claws.

" oh my gosh..." Nicole Whispered.

Vern's ears pricked up and he turned his head back.

Nicole could see his face, his eyes were now golden yellow with back slits, his teeth now

were vampire like, long and thin.

She covered her mouth and held her breath.

He turned his head back around and growled.

" what the?" the boy said.

Vern looked at him and with in an instant had him hoisted up by his neck.

Vern let out another growl and a large grin showing his now wolf like teeth.

Chelsea caught her breath and looked up to see Vern in front of her holding the boy by his

neck " Vern?" she whispered in horror.

Vern dug his claws further into the boys neck.

" Chelsea!" Nicole yelled " you have to help him..you cant let him kill"

Chelsea looked back at Nicole

" Chelsea you cant let him be like this!"

Chelsea weekly looked up at Vern

" Chelsea!"

* * *

_...you wont ever heart her again...I wont let you,...never...never_.._**kill him...**yes kill him.._

His grip tightened and his eyes narrowed.

_...what..._

Vern felt someone grab him around him.

_...what...who-_

" Vern you cant do this...its man slaughter..."

Chelsea held him tighter

" Vern!"

_...**kill him...kill**-no...**kill him...kill her**...no!_

Vern dropped the boy and lowered his head.

_...no.._

his hand dropped to his side covered in blood.

Chelsea let go of him " ...Vern"

his head was still dropped low as he took off down the hall.

" Vern!" Chelsea yelled after him.

_...what am I going to do now?..._

Aren't you going after him?"

The two looked behind them to see Segato behind them.

Chelsea looked up at Segato and then ran down the hall after Vern.

* * *

Jeaves walked out from behind the door " don't worry about him" he said pointing to the boy

on the ground " I'll take care of him...you two better go and weight for your friends." he

finished. He lifted up the boy with his wand and taking him into another door.

* * *

Vern walked down the river staring into the endless river

**I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind**

He stopped and looked down into the river to see his face.

**I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon**

_**...why did she have to see me?..**_

**I feel there is nothing I can do**

_...why?..._

**I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end**

_...I never...never wonted her to see me like this..._

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman mightKryptonite**

He punched a bolder by the river leaving a gaping imprint.

**You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground.**

He began to scratch at the rock leaving large claw imprints.

_..will she be afraid of me?...will she still like me?..._

He gave up tired from scratching and threw his back against the rock and sat.

Chelsea ran through the forest to find Vern against the rock.

" Vern"

Vern slowly looked up

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**

_...Chelsea?...But why is she hear?..._

Chelsea sat in front of him

"Chels-"

she through her arms around him

**YEAH!**

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**

" Chelsea" He said in a whisper. He stud up and looked away " why-why did- you come to

find me?"

Chelsea looked down " because...you saved me...it's the second time in two days"

" so who was he any way?"

" some one I meet along time ago..."

"Fine if you don't wont to tell me...what ever...but friends don't keep secrets from other

friends"

He began to walk away when Chelsea grabbed his hand. He looked down at her

" It was a long time ago...when I was a kid my dad put me on this team with a boy-Seth-

he thought he was appointed leader..because he was the only male on the team- he and the others

would punish me because I wasn't ever good enough...I wasn't ever at there level..they could

control there powers...I never could..they could control there powers over Earth..wind..fire

perfectly...I quit there team eight months ago...that's where I go every summer."

" but you're the best on our team"

" not good enough...look how easy Seth could control the Devil snare...I cant even make the

water around me move..."

" how come you never told me?"

" Couldn't father wouldn't let me...secret training you know..then Dumbledore offered us to

join this team...I thought it was the best thing in the world...I would ever see them again..

Thought I could get away...but they tracked me down..."

"Why did he wont you to come back so bad?"

" he has a personal liking of me...if you say..thinks I'm easy...do what ever he wonts..."

Vern turned around in anger " you have no problem pushing me out of a tree or hitting me in the

face with an apple but you couldn't stand up to him before now! ...your weaker then I thought"

" I'm not week.." she looked up at him tears in her eyes

" you let him get to you! You never told me!"

" this is why I never told you...I knew you'd freak...Its not like I had a choice father made me..

You couldn't change it Vern..."

"So...I promised I would never let any thing happen to you! Don't you understand I made a

promised..I could of helped you! Trained you crushed in his head or something" he turned his

head trying to hide his watery eyes.

" I'm sorry she murmured " its just so hard sometimes...I don't like having to come to

you...Having to admit I need your help.." it seems like you help me more them I help you...I feel

so worthless"

Vern looked back down at the river " I am the one who is worthless..."

Chelsea looked up.

" I had a chance to help you...and I couldn't I couldn't control myself..the only reason I've

regained my mind was because of you..."

_I wonted to kill...kill everyone...you..I was so mad I couldn't control myself.._

He was looking at his hand.

" It wasn't like last time though" he whispered.

" last time..."

Vern looked out into the trees trying to keep his voice calm " about four months ago...Segato

and me got into an argument...about someone...I couldn't control my rage..I ended up reopening

the gash on Segato's chest...the only way he was able to return me to normal was to ware me

down and pin me to a tree ...I feel asleep and reverted back...when I woke I found that I had

kept my ears...I tried to hide my ears...but it didn't work...I still transformed"

He lowered his hand " I was so ashamed...I didn't wont you to see me like this...I was afraid...

...you would be scared of me...you wouldn't ever come ba-" Chelsea was one again embracing

him " I no matter what happens to you...I know your still the same...I know you'd never hurt me"

...I know now he really meant what he said...

She walked over to his side and smiled taking his hand.

The two walked down to the side

" besides...I've seen a scarier thing come from dads lake"

* * *

" so how long until you go back?" Chelsea asked as the clouds darkened.

" don't know...you might wont to go back...it looks like rain"

Chelsea smiled and looked up into the darkening sky " no I'll stay I like the rain" Vern eyed

her questionably " I'll be fine"

* * *

Nicole and Segato sat on the library balcony.

" so if this story is true...why did you let Chelsea go after him?"

Segato walked over to the stone rail surrounding the balcony and stared into the forest

" do you remember the day at the river when you changed"

Nicole walked over to the rail and sat " of corse I how could I forget.."

_...weight..._

" do you remember what changed you back"

_...you...I get it now.._

" so your hoping Chelsea will do the same..?"

" she already did...in the hall when he ran...he realized what he did and ran"

Nicole looked wordily into the forest.

* * *

Rain started to poor heavily.

" come on lets get into the cave" Vern said pointing to a small cave at the mountain.

The two ran into the cave.

" man I'm drenched" Chelsea said waving her hand, making all the water come off her clothes

into a puddle.

Vern sat against the opposite wall and closed his eyes.

_...good he's sleeping..._

she thought with a smile.

Chelsea sat at the mouth of the cave

_...I don't get it is it the stone that makes us do it?...why haven't I changed yet?..._

She looked back to see Vern's hands and face revert back., but his black hair remained.

Chelsea sighed and leaned against the cave wall staring out into the forest.

_...its my turn to make sure nothing happens to you...sleep well..

* * *

_

" why is Agitorsi making it rain?"

" he's not..he's asleep..it's the real weather.." Segato said leaning against the rail rain

drenching him.

* * *

hey guys just got back from Hershey PA...road tirp...sorry the chapters up a day late.


	24. 24

Vern yawned and stud up dusting the mud and dirt from his clothes.

"Chelsea?..." he asked looking around the cave.

She was no where to be found.

Hew walked out into the morning sunlight " Hey Chelsea!"

He walked through the forest.

_...what happened to her?...did Seth come back?..._

" Chelsea?"

" what?" she said as she appeared upside down from the tree branch, apple in her hand.

She held out another apple " want one?"

He eyed her questionably " what your not going to hit me.."

She smiled " why would I"

She walked down to the river and rinsed her apple. Vern followed wondering if she had more

apples hidden some where that she would through at him if he offended her again.

His face gloomed when he saw his reflection in the water. His hair had stayed the same, it was

long and jet black.

Chelsea looked into the water and saw his reflection " I like it.."

Vern looked away.

" come on we'd better get back to the house" he said holding out his hand.

* * *

Nicole's head leaned on Segato's shoulder, both dozing on the balcony.

The rising sun breached Nicole's eyes and she was forced to open her eyes. Nicole yawned and

sleepily let down her hair from her pony tail.

" we slept out hear all night" she said sleepily looking around " Segato...come on...get up"

Nicole nudged Segato with her elbow to wake him.

Segato groaned and turned his head.

Nicole stud up and stretched her arms back.

_...man why am I so tired?.._

_**...because you've been up almost two days straight...**_

_...hey Divinity...feeling better.._

_**..yes...are you leaving today?...**_

_...ya...but I'll be back in three or four days time...in this time.._

_**...alright...that boy...he hurt you?...**_

_...no...I'm fine...he did brake a few of Vern's bones though..._

_**...he is fine...I saw him this morning...he seems fine..but his hair is different...**_

_...black?..._

_**...yes...he was walking with Chelsea...**_

_...you haven't happened to of seen his Hound have you?..._

_**...no I haven't happened to of seen him,...but I can smell him.. He's around hear...**_

_**...he was following me..but last night he went to Vern...**_

_...I see... do me a favor..._

_**..yes?..**_

_...go find Chelsea and Vern make sure there ok..._

_**...I will...**_

Nicole looked over at the mountain range to see a large winged figure flying from the

one of the more larger mountain.

She turned around to see Segato still asleep.

She smiled and shook her head.

" Segato...come on it time to get up.." she said bending down in front of him.

He moaned.

" come on we get to go home today.." she said shaking him on the shoulder.

She looked down to see the stone around his neck was glowing.

_...he's dreaming about something...its reacting..._

She took a seat next to him once more.

_...he said he and Vern were having a fight over some one...wonder who it was?...knowing_

_Vern it was me... he really has changed over the past two days..._

She sighed and looked up to see Divinity circling over a part of the forest.

_...oh well...who ever it was must of really pissed him off..._

She looked over at Segato.

_...he really is a heavy sleeper..._

His crystal was still glowing.

* * *

Segato sat in the middle of a living room with a small girl.

_...who is this?...Stacy?..._

He looked up from his toy to see the girl. She was small with brown pony tails.

She looked up from her toy car and smiled at him.

_...but why am dreaming about her...she's in Italy...we haven't seen each other in two years..._

Another image passed in his mind this time it was of the same girl, but older. No longer

in pony tails, but now long hair. Her face looked sad as she waved good bye to the

train Segato and his family were now on to London.

_...I still don't have feelings for her do I?...no ...no I can't...Nicole..._

_...how am I going to tell her my x-girl friend is going to the same school we are..._

_...four months ago she sent me a letter...Vern found it..and thought I was cheating..._

_...but that's not true...is it?..._

The image of the girl stayed in his mind..

_...should I tell her...I can't...I don't know what to do.._

_..Segato...Segato_

" Segato" Nicole said shaking him.

Segato woke in a cold sweat.

" are you ok?..." Nicole said looking worried.

Segato whipped the sweat from his face " ya...im fine"

" you were dreaming about something...your crystal is glowing." Nicole said pointing to the

crystal now slowly fading.

" just a nightmare..." he said standing up.

_...why do I have to lie?..._

" but you were yelling someone's name...Stacy..and mine" she said looking up at him.

" It was just a nightmare..nothing else...oh look Vern and Chelsea are back"

Vern and Chelsea Emerged from the forest, fallowed by Divinity in the air.

The two jumped down from the balcony to greet them.

" you guys alright?"

" ya..fine" Vern said " come on our parents are expecting us in fifteen..we have to get packed

...we'll meat at Nicole's in the morning to board the train...she's the closest to the train station"

The four agreed and began to walk into the house. " I'll be there in a moment."

Nicole said walking back to Divinity.

* * *

Nicole placed her hand on Divinity's neck.

_...you hear that?..._

_**...yes...he's lying to you...he's hiding something..**_

_...I don't know he was dreaming about something...he wont tell me.._

_**...I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough...**_

_...ya me too..._

_...I'll talk to you tonight...I have to go pack..._

_**...have you decided what to do with the shadow basilisk ?..**_

_...no I'll see how he's doing...but they sleep for days at a time...who knows when he'll wake.._

_**..fine then...**_

_...don't worry I'll be back soon...I think I'm taking Scar with me..._

_**...good idea...that bird could use some exercise...**_

_...you still don't like birds then..._

_**...no...don't like the smell of em...**_

Nicole smiled and petted Divinity's large nose.

"Bye now" she said walking back to the house.

* * *

Nicole placed some of her clothes into her trunk along with some other items.

" levitate!" she said waving her hand making the trunk.

The trunk lifted off the floor and fallowed her to the door.

" scar your coming too...now come on your going to have to transform into a hawk, toad, cat

or owl...you have to stay like that around Hogworts." Nicole said turning to the sleeping Griffin.

The griffin raised his head and glumly followed her out the door.

" hey Chelsea!" Nicole said as she went the third floor stairs.

Chelsea turned.

" why don't you spend the night at my house tonight.."

Chelsea smiled " yeah..I don't think my aunt will care.."

.._that's right her parents are across the world...she's staying with her aunt..

* * *

_

The boys were already down stars.

" we ready?" Vern said standing.

" masters?"

The four turned to see Jeaves behind them.

" the yong man has been taken care of...Dumbledore came to get him this morning"

he turned to Nicole.

" and I took your snake to the Reptile room.."

Nicole nodded " thank you"

" come on let's get going" Segato said opening the hall door (which was there this time)

"Oh ya ...hear" Chelsea said pulling out four pocket watches " I bewitched them so we can

talk back and forth"

she pulled out the four pairs of Sun glass " these too...they tell allow you to see behind you and

can Identify any known Convicts...or if someone is thinking of hurting"

"there glass?" Vern said taking a pair

" cool" Segato said putting his on.

" there for outside.." Nicole said putting her's on her head.

" oh" he said taking them off in sorrow.

" come on we'd better get going.." Chelsea said opening the door.

One by one the four said good bye and walked through the door and went home.

* * *

hey people's..just updated some of the older chapters.


	25. 25

Nicole slowly opened the wooden door, revealing she was back in her old room.

" man I haven't been in hear in so long..." she said looking around the well lit room.

She looked out the window to see the afternoon sunlight.

Her trunk flew past her shoulder and landed over by her bed.

She smiled as she looked around her room.

_..I really have changed..._

she thought seeing a picture of her and her brother.

She looked into the mirror to see a totally new looking girl..she was tall with long brown hair.

Her face was not as yong, her eye's were no longer brown, but a blue. She had gotten taller and

slimmer.

She sighed and looked back at her bed noticing a large pile of books in the corner next to it.

Bending down she saw a book of spells, history of magic, magical theory ,a beginners guide to

transfiguration, one thousand Magical herbs and fungi, magical drafts and potions, fantastic

beasts and where to find them, and dark forces: guide to self-protection. Next to them was a

cauldron, robs, a pointed black hat, gloves and winter rob.

" these are my Hogwort items" she said picking up the gloves. " these better not be dragon hide"

she said in disgust.

.._.I don't know why were going to need the books...its not like I'm going to read them..._

_I already know about Dark arts defense...Will said we were at level seven on that...and_

_fantastic beasts please...there probably just blast newts...or unicorns or something like that..._

_**...stop thinking you know everything**..._

Nicole looked over at the fat orange cat sitting on her bed.

_...its true..._

_**...no its not...you know stuff about defending...and a few show off moves but that's it..you four**_

_**are making this up as you go...you need to really learn about stuff in the magical world...**_

_**You know nothing about that...you know nothing of what would happen if Voldomort or**_

_**Mallo's if they caught you...they would kill you in an instant and take those crystals...**_

_...what do you know about the crystals?..._

Scar lifted his head.

_**...your father protected the crystal until death...he never used its power to enhance his own..**_

_**...as you four do...**_

_...we don't use the crystal to enhance our powers.._

_**...bull shit how do you think you learned all this stuff in seven months..the crystals enhance**_

_**your learning ability and powers...did you seriously think you could learn that in seven months**_

_**when it takes a normal person over seven years...**_

_...what do you know about my father before he died?..._

_**...your father, me and Shiensi were guarding the stone when we were attacked and taken to**_

_**Mallos..at first he offered your father a ruling seat in Europe once they take it over...your father**_

_**said no and that's when he sent out his men to kill us..his army attacked me and Shiensi..**_

_**..Mallos took on your father by himself...he attacked him leaving a large wound...your father**_

_**always had a Sword lined with dragon tooth and claw.. Anything lined with dragon effects**_

_**them...they die from that..that's the only way to kill them..otherwise they just heal themselfs..**_

_**...and attack again...once your father attacked he showed his true from...gruesome..then he**_

_**called his dragon...Divinity's Father..the army retreated...when the dragon landed..**_

_**Shiensi pushed opened some kind of portal and pushed me through it..I landed in front of**_

_**Dumbledore ...that's the last thing I remember...you have to be more carful..you have to learn.**_

_**..everyone in this world isn't trusting..not everyone is as they appear..Mallos and his damn gang**_

_**can change into anything they wont...resemble anyone..you've got to use your head...**_

_...I will be more carful from now on...thanks Scar..._

Scar laid his head back down and rolled over looked back out the window.

Nicole stared at him for a moment and then got up and walked out the door.

._..Scar has been through a lot in his life ..._

she though as she walked down the hall.

Nicole turned and walked down the stars to find the living room empty

_...wonder were they are?..._

Nicole walked through the hall into the kitchen to find John and her mother eating lunch.

" mom..John!"

her mom looked up from the table and smiled.

" how have you been?" she said hugging her.

" Fine.." she said hugging her back.

John walked up " what happened to you?"

" nothing...I just went to er" she looked over at her mom who seemed to be mouthing _camp_.

" camp."

" I'm gonna miss you...when do you leave for the art school?"

" um tomorrow.." she said looking down at him.

" mom I've got to get going...last day of camp you know" he said " bye sis"

He hugged her and run up the stairs.

Mother watched him walked up the stairs " he started baseball camp after you left.."

She sat back down at the table " so how have you been?...I see you've changed" she said eyeing

her.

" I gess so" She said sitting down next to her mother.

" how is everyone?..."

" fine"

The two sat and chatted for a few hours, when Nicole's pocket started talking.

* * *

" hey Nicole you there?..Nicole"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the pocket watch.

" ya I'm hear..." Nicole said flipping open the watch to reveal that it no longer had numbers or

hands but instead Chelsea's face.

" Aunt said it was ok" she said.

" oh ya ...hold on...Mom is it ok if Chelsea comes down and spends the night?"

Her mom shook her head " its ok"

" come on down Chelsea..."

" ok I'll be there in fifteen" she said as she closed the watch.

Nicole closed her watch and put it back into her pocket.

" hey I'm going to go clean my room...afraid it's a little messy" Nicole said standing up from the

table.

" remember you cant use Magic...down hear its forbidden during the summer."

Nicole sighed " that sucks.."

* * *

Nicole finished putting the stuff into her trunk and picking up her room when Chelsea walked

out of her Closet, with a large trunk following behind her.

" hey" she greeted with a smile.

Nicole looked up from her trunk and smiled " hey"

Chelsea plopped down on her bed.

" your room seem small now that we've lived in a mansion?"

Nicole giggled " ya... hey turn on my radio maybe there's something good to listen to"

Chelsea walked over to the boom box Nicole had pointed to "this?...how dose it work?"

" just push the little blue button that says power" she said packing the last bit of her robs.

Chelsea pushed the button.

**"Callin' out around the world  
Are you ready for a brand new beat?  
Summer's here and the time is right  
For dancin' in the streets  
They're dancin' in Chicago  
Down in New Orleans  
Up in New York City"**

" what is that...where is it coming from?"

" it's a song...Called Dancing in the street" Nicole giggled as Chelsea inspected the boom box.

**"All we need is music, sweet music  
There'll be music everywhere  
There'll be swingin', swayin' and records playin'  
And dancin' in the streets"**

Chelsea smiled " I like it.."

**"Oh, it doesn't matter what you wear  
Just as long as you are there  
So come on, every guy grab a  
Everywhere around the world  
There'll be dancin'  
They're dancin' in the street"**

Chelsea jumped up on top of Nicole's bed and sung.

"**This is an invitation  
Across the nation  
A chance for the folks to meet  
There'll be laughin' and singin' and music swingin'  
And dancin' in the streets"**

Nicole took off her shoes and slid across her wood floor.

**"All we need is music, sweet music  
There'll be music everywhere  
There'll be swingin', swayin' and records playin'  
And dancin' in the street, yeah"**

Chelsea jumped off the bed and slid across her floor as well but couldn't stop and ran into

Nicole's wall.

Chelsea stud up and laughed.

**"Oh, it doesn't matter what you wear  
Just as long as you are there  
So come on, every guy grasp a  
Everywhere around the world  
There'll be dancin'  
They're dancin' in the streets**" they yelled.

The girls fell on Nicole's bed laughing.

" that was fun" Chelsea said trying to stop laughing.

The sky was now dark.

* * *

The two sat on Nicole's bed laughing and remembering some of the fun times during training.

" man we'd better get to bed we have to get up tomorrow and board the train...this Potter kid...

..if he is so powerful why do we need to protect him?" Nicole asked as Chelsea laid out her

sleeping bag.

It took a few minutes for her to answer " I gess Potter hasn't really realized his true power...

Plus he's lived with muggles all his life...he doesn't know anything about his past...probably

doesn't even remember anything about it.."

Nicole laid down in her bed.

" hey Chelsea?" Nicole looked over at her.

She didn't answer..

_...Must be asleep.._

_...Scar?..._

A fat cat came and jumped onto her bed.

_**...what?...**_

_...what do you know about the crystal?...I mean I know it inhances power and stuff...but what_

_about when it changes you?..._

_**...the crystal taps into your true power...like with you the power of the Dragons...that's why you**_

_**transformed into that dragon like creature...**_

_...but I didn't...I don't look like..._

_**...you didn't retain a quality because you didn't transform long enough...**_

_...is it the same with Segato?..._

_**...yes...**_

_..Scar do me a favior...I wont you to scavage the house...I wont to make sure nothing fallowed_

_me..._

Scar jumped off the bed and transformed into a mouse.

_**...I will...**_

She rolled over

_.thanks...for telling me_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

hey everyone...Harry Potter six just came out today!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews...I'm trying to write as may chapters before I have to go to camp..

then there slow down a lot...

also I'm getting a MSN account...just e-mail me ur chat name or E-mail and I'll come and Chat with everyone...


	26. 26

Nicole once again found herself in a white room facing Divinity.

_...hey..._

_**...please tell me about the Stones...**_

_...why?..._

_**...I wish to know...**_

Nicole told her what Scar said.

_**...I don't think he's telling you everything...**_

_...but the peace's fit..._

_**...that may be true but...something doesn't seem right...**_

_...like..._

_**...didn't you once read to me that tamers and there Creatures share a bond...**_

_**...true..they start to resemble them...some say they even gain some of there powers...**_

_**...that's true...when a person gets close to a dragon they become immune like dragons...**_

_...immune?..._

_**...magic spells cant effect them...they can see what cant be seem...hear what cant be heard...**_

_**..yet even though spells cant effect them they can still cast spells...**_

_...so..._

_**...if the crystal works by magic...how is it effecting you?. ...**_

Nicole sat down.

_...I have no idea... it seems so odd I didn't retain any of the qualities when I changed..._

_**..I think its because you fully didn't transform...**_

_...what?..._

_**...there's a memory...that flashed in my head when you changed...a memory of yours...of**_

_**a black room with large eyes...**_

_...yes so..._

_**...I think you can control another power... the power over shadows...**_

_...the shadow basilisk..._

_**...yes...that's why I saved it...**_

_...but those eyes were huge...way bigger then me..._

_**..yes well they do grow bigger then a castle...**_

_...you think I should train this snake?..._

_**...yes...this power is something no one else knows off..perhaps it's a good weapon...**_

_...yes well I really don't have time to start training a whole new Creature..._

Once again the white light started to fade along with Divinity.

..._I'll see you in a few days..._

Divinity nodded her head and faded into darkness.

* * *

" Nicole...hey time to get up" Nicole heard through the darkness. 

Nicole rolled over eyes still closed " ...uh?...not now...still tried.."

" oh come on...we've got to board the train"

_...that's not Chelsea..._

Nicole's eyes darted open to see Segato standing over her.

He smiled " come on lets go were going to be late"

" how in the hell did you get in my room?"

Nicole looked over at Chelsea to find Vern standing next to her trying to coax her into waking

up.

* * *

" Chelsea...come on wake up.." 

Chelsea groggily opened her eyes " Vern!"

she grabbed the pillow she was ling on and hit him upside the head with it.

" Get out!..." she said throwing the pillow at his head.

Vern grabbed it and pulled it away " damn.." she let go of the pillow making him fall back

" hey...what was that for?...hitting me with the damn pillow"

" its rude to intrude on a Girls room..Leave...were not even dressed!"

Nicole turned to Segato " you better leave to...before she finds something harder to through"

The boys left the room.

* * *

" what got into them?..." Chelsea said putting on a shirt she had left out the night before. 

" don't know...gess they just wonted to wake us up...kinda funny though...you didn't have to

hit him you know..."

" I know.." she said smiling.

" who cant resist hitting Vern upside the head..." Nicole said with glee.

" that's mean...but true...he can be an ass at times, but he really isn't that bad"

Nicole smiled and grabbed her trunk .

" come on we'd better go catch our train"

* * *

The two went down stairs to find Segato, Vern, and Chelsea and Nicole's mother. 

" good morning" Nicole's mother said with a smile.

Chelsea's mom looked down at her watch " come on we'd better get to Kings cross...your train

will leave soon."

Segato looked over at her "where will we be getting our assignment?..."

" you know as soon as you step onto the train you are on constant surveillance of Potter...I'm

sure Dumbledore will contact you four soon enough."

" that's all fine and well...but until then who's watching him?" Nicole said opening the

refrigerator and getting an orange.

Her mother took a sip of coffee " well Dumbledore had one of his old friends Hagrid watching

him, but he got into a bit of a scoff with Potters nephew..and well he has to go get a pigs tail

removed...from the time he gets to the car and when he boards the train he's on his own..."

" so we set up a perimeter..." Nicole said eating a piece of Orange " Chelsea You watch him in...

.Vern and me will be around the platform...and Segato will be on the train...I wont a room next

to him.." Nicole finished pointing to Segato.

The five nodded, within five minutes they were off to Kings Cross.

* * *

" Chelsea find the best place to guard...well take your trunk" Nicole said as Segato took out 

there trunks from the trunk of her mothers car ( she enchanted it so they would fit)

Chelsea nodded and walked into the hustle of Kings Cross.

The three walked to platform nine and a half and went through.

Nicolepositioned herself at the far end of the platform.

Vern stud in the middle and Segato entered the train.

A few minutes later Nicole heard Chelsea's voice emitting from her pocket. " he's hear.."

Nicole flipped open her watch to see Chelsea and Vern's Face.

" you spotted him Vern?"

" ya he just came in with the Weasley's"

" ok got 'em"

Nicole closed her watch and walked behind Harry past Vern.

" you go find Segato and open a invisible portal...I'll weight for Chelsea" she said out the side

of her mouth. Vern nodded and walked onto the train following Harry.

* * *

Segato sat in the middle car and stared out the window wishing they could just get hear already. 

_...why do I have to get sitting duty..._

He thought with a sigh.

He turned his head when he heard the compartment door open.

" Vern?" he said turning "...Stacy!"

A tall brown haired girl stud in the doorway. Her hair was back in a long pony tail, she had on

a short skirt and an even shorter shirt.

_...what happened to her?..._

She smiled and Closed the door " nice to see you again Segato.."

She walked up to him and smiled.

" Stacy...why-"

"Didn't you get my letter...I sent it..oh well dad's bird never was vary good at finding people"

she came and sat next to him and leaned on him " oh how I've missed you"

She leaned harder and pushed him to the wall.

" Stacy...there's something you should know..."

" oh don't worry I enchanted the door so no one will see us.." she said with a grin.

She unbuttoned his shirt and looked up at him.

" what are you-"

She pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Vern continued to walk down the hall. 

_...I should of fond him by now...it's the third time now..._

He pushed his way through a crowd to the middle rooms.

He stopped once he sensed the middle room.

_...its weak but it's a spell...some kind of distraction spell..._

The train started to move.

" Vern?" Chelsea's voice emitted from his jacket.

He opened his watch

" we found a car next to Potter...hurry up and find Segato... you know about the Weasley's?...

It seems one of the youngest is hanging around him"

Vern looked up at the door and then back at Chelsea

" ya they check out...there fine I'll find Segato and we'll be there in a while"

He closed the watch and opened the door.

* * *

Stacy removed her lips from his and grinned. 

" Stacy... I have-"

Vern opened the door to find the girl on top on Segato.

" why you little!" he said slamming the door.

_...ohh who is he...Vern?...I like..._

she thought with a grin.

" who is this bitch...Stacy?" he yelled.

Stacy stud up " who are you calling a bitch?"

* * *

The car door slid open and Stacy was thrown out. 

Her face hitting the other wall.

"...your right you're a slut"

* * *

The compartment door slammed shut. 

" how could you!..." Vern yelled.

" I didn't do anything!...she came on to me!"

Vern walked over and slapped him across the face " don't you dare come near Nicole again...or

in that case Chelsea ether ..or my Hell hounds will eat you and your little bird.."

" you have more then one?"

" I have a pack" Vern said slamming the door shut.

Vern looked around and found Stacy no where in the hall.

* * *

He continued down the hall to the girls compartment. 

" where's Segato?" Nicole asked as Vern took a seat.

" down at the other end...he's er talking with an old friend"

" ok he will be coming soon?" Nicole asked looking over a Chelsea who seemed to have her face

glued to the wall " Chelsea how's the portal? Anything new?"

Chelsea pulled her head away from the wall " fine the two are just talking...this is the kid..he's

got the scar."

" well I'd hope so..." Vern said putting his hands behind his head in a lazy fashion.

Nicole sat for a few a minutes.

_...I'm board..I'll go find Segato..._

Nicole stud and began to walk out the compartment.

" where are you going?" Vern said opening one eye.

" going to go look around.."

"Were supposed to be guarding.."

" oh let her go...She's going to find Segato" Chelsea said not looking away from the wall.

Vern sighed and looked away.

* * *

_..wonder what got him in a fuss?..._

Nicole thought walking down the hall.

" wonder where he is" she whispered looking in the rooms. She passed a room with loads of

boys circled around the middle of the car.

_...a giant tarantula?..._

She thought in disgust.

" well he's not in there" she whispered after watching the boys for a few seconds.

" wonder where-"

She saw a girl in the hall, she stud outside one of the doors.

_...weird..._

The two made eye contact but didn't talk.

Nicole continued to walk looking in the compartments.

_..I cant find him..._

She stopped two doorsto where the girl was.

_...this room has a spell ora..._

She thought looking at it.

_...he's in there...I know he is..._

She opened her watch " guys better get down hear..."

Nicole placed her hand on the door and slid it open.

* * *

_...what how did she open it!...I put such a powerful spell on it after that boy left..._

Stacy thought watching the girl.

_...she shouldn't be able to get in...no one..not even me..._

She walked over to the door once it was closed and placed her hand on it.

She was instantly thrown back word with a thump.

The people in the next Compartments opened them and looked out in confusion.

" afraid I fell..." she stated, blushing.

_...I have to go tell Mallos...he will wont to know..._

She stud and walked to the front of the car.

* * *

Nicole walked into the compartment to find it shredded. The chairs had long gashes and 

the walls now had the wall paper ripped away revealing the wood work.

Segato was on all fours in the middle of the compartment. Sweat dripped from his face.

Segato panted and looked over at Nicole.

His eyes were now golden and his hair had grown out down to his shoulders

and his hands now had long nails resembling Vern's they were covered in blood making the

carpet stained with blood.

" ...Segato?" Nicole said in horror.

She bent down to see his shoulder was covered in blood as well " Segato...let me help"

He looked away " ...no..I did this to myself.."

_...he kept his mind...why?...nether me or Vern could..._

Nicole looked over at him " what is the matter?...why did you do this?"

Segato sat up and leaned against the base of the chair revealing his shirt was still open revealing

he now had muscles and a six pack.

" I let her kiss me and I didn't do a thing about it"

" who?" Nicole said puzzled.

" Stacy my girlfriend...well my x girlfriend...she came on to me and I didn't do a thing about

it...I should of stopped her"

He got up and looked out the window.

" I understand you don't wont to see me anymore...I'm sorry.." he punched his fist into the

wooden base of the window sill, making it shatter.

Nicole looked down at the floor " Segato...that's who you were dreaming about...and me..."

" ya...the first time Vern transformed...he transformed because of the letter...he saw it...

Learned about Stacy...he freaked... and transformed...gess I still kind of did have feelings for

her..but she's changed...and I don't know anymore.." He clenched his fists making them

bleed.

_...I cant ever be with them..neither of them.._

* * *

Chelsea and Vern skidded to a halt in front of the compartment and looked into the 

compartment

* * *

" tell me something..." Nicole started, he turned around to see her standing " who would 

you rather be with?" she hugged him " Segato I can forgive you...but if you would rather be

with her..then I would understand...you and her have a relationship...we just meet"

Segato looked down at her.

_...no I would rather be hear ...with everyone...you...but I have ruined that chance..._

" I cant be with either of you...I have broke our trust..."

" yes...well you gave me a second chance...I do owe you."

_...Nicole..please forgive me..._

He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tighter.

She could now hear his heart beat, it slowly started to slow down.

Nicole looked up to see Segato had gone back to normal.

_...Segato..._

She smiled.

* * *

" he went back to normal!" Chelsea stated. 

" I don't get it...some how she brought him back..he didn't even fall asleep."

" you going to let him back...after that threat?" Chelsea asked as they walked back.

Vern looked over at her " how did you.."

Chelsea smiled " the watch.."

" I don't know all this team seems to do is Chase after one another and forgive everyone...I think

we've lost sight of what were supposed to be doing.."

Chelsea looked over at him and laughed " you think too much...you need to live day by day"

" come on we'd better get back to the compartment" he said taking her hand and pulling her

down the hall.

Chelsea smiled and locked her fingers between his.

* * *

Segato looked down at his hands, they were back to normal, but still covered in his blood. 

" I wish you would let me help you.." Nicole said letting go of her embrace.

" no...I wont to leave a scar to remind me.."

Nicole looked down at the floor " Segato you shouldn't...you shouldn't have to hurt your self

just to remind yourself of how bad you were.."

Nicole grabbed his shirt and pulled it back to see deep gashes in his shoulder " you did this"

" yes..." he said glumly.

Nicole weakly smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck. Segato lifted his hand to grab her

arm. " Segato your hands are bleeding" Nicole said taking his hands.

He tried to pull them away, but she grabbed them any way.

" you've got to heal them.."

He grabbed her hands and locked there fingers.

Nicole looked up in surprise. She looked deeply into his blue eyes and smiled.

She leaned into him and kissed him.

* * *

" damn that boy" Vern said closing his watch. 

Chelsea looked over from her wall " what's up now?"

Vern turned his head " nothing"

She turned and jumped down from her chair to sit next to him.

"Oh come on why are you so grumpy?..."

" you don't wont to know.."

" I know more then you think I do" she said with a grin.

Vern eyed her.

Chelsea leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

Vern looked down questionably at first but smiled and kissed her.

" would you guys get a room ...geeze" Nicole said plopping down on the chair across from the

two.

Segato walked in after her.

Vern looked over at him and eyed him.

" I don't know about you yet...still don't trust you"

" Vern-"

" candy...chocolate frog?" A dimpled woman with a cart full of food and candy opened the

door.

" I think were fine..." Vern said looking over at her.

" are you sure...they have a new line of frogs out you know.."

" I'll take some" Segato said jumping up.

He pulled out his money and she handed him a small box of Chocolate frogs.

" what was with that?" Chelsea said as the woman pulled the door closed.

Segato opened the box and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_**Find McGonagall**_

"This.." he said showing them the letter.

" McGonagall is a teacher...we have to find her once we get off the train" Vern said

" right..."

The train rounded a ben as the sky started to darken and the four prepaired to exit and find

McGonagall.

* * *

hey everyone!

I know this one is a little mushy, but Hey...who dosn't love mushy stuff.

Laterz

Alessandra


	27. 27

The four stepped off the train into the brisk night air.

" Firs' years! Firs' years over hear!" Boomed across the platform.

Nicole looked up to see a giant man standing in the middle of the platform, his face was almost

completely hidden by a long, shaggy main and a wild tangled beard. His eyes were glinting black

and he wore a huge leather coat.

" I hate these robes...there itchy" Vern started to wine.

" who's that?" Nicole pointed to the man.

" I know...gray...oh him..that's Hagrid...he's half giant..expelled from Hogworts years ago for

harboring giant spiders" Chelsea finished.

" how did you know?" Segato said as the four looked for McGonagall.

" he helps the family sometimes during the summer.."

" ok..no more chatting...we've got to find who ever were looking for" Nicole said.

The four stud at the edge of the crowds looking around.

Segato leaned over "she's over there..."

Nicole looked over at a dark area on the far end of the platform, there was a small gleam.

" you sure?..." she whispered out the side of her mouth.

Segato remained silent.

Nicole quietly snapped her fingers to alert the others and walked over to the dimly lit area.

A tall woman stud in front of them, she had long black hair and emerald green robes.

" McGonagall I presume?" Nicole asked.

The woman looked through her thin glass's down at the four with a glare in her eye.

" of corse.." she snapped.

" now I wont you four over in the great hall in ten minutes..take the road where all the other

students..you have already been chosen into houses... Vern you are in Slytherin..Chelsea you

are in Ravenclaw,..Nicole you are in Hufflepuff..and Segato will be in Griffindor...you

will have to arrive before the students and find your seats...I will take you to Dumbledore

to speak with him later on"

"And how are we going to get there within ten minutes?" Vern said looking around.

McGonagall rased one thin eye brow and looked at him " how else run...and you have seven...

Sense you wasted time.."

The three others looked at him.

"Come on we'd better get moving..." Chelsea said.

They waved good bye to McGonagall and took off running.

* * *

Mcgonagall backed into the shadows and a loud crack emitted as she disappeared.

* * *

" how in the hell are we supposed to get there before everyone else with all these stupid

carriages in the way?" Vern said as they reached the roads.

" what's with the thestrals?... there extinct...except for Europe..there's a pack there" Nicole

said watching the winged horses pulled the carriages along the road.

" wha...I don't see any?" Chelsea said looking around.

" she hasn't seen death.."Vern said looking for an alternate rout from them to take.

" I've got an idea.." Segato said jumping on a passing car.

Nicole smiled and jumped on the next one.

Vern and Chelsea followed.

The threstrals began to speed up making the carriages rattle and shake.

" oh crap why are they speeding up?" Nicole said as she steaded her self.

" that" Segato said pointing to the lake they were now going to cross.

" ...crap" Vern said face paling.

" were going to have to jump!"Cheslea yelled.

The horses ran to the edge and jumped. Spreading there massive wings they glided across the

water.

" to late we have to move!" Nicole said jumping to the next moving car.

The three followed and jumped from car to car. They all landed on the first one.

"What now we have to beat the cars" Chelsea said looking around.

" were gonna jump.." Nicole said looking to the edge of the lake.

" what!" the three said together.

Nicole jumped two cars back and ran gaining speed as she jumped the cars. At vary edge of

the first cart she lunged foreword.

* * *

With a wave of relief she landed in the soft grass.

..._I did it..._

The three looked back in shock.

" my turn!" Chelsea yelled two cars behind the boys.

Chelsea launched across the lake. Landing next to Nicole. The boys quickly followed.

" come on we'd better get going!" Segato said running through the double doors.

They ran past McGonagall who stopped a watch she had in her left hand.

" one minute to spare..not bad...get hear faster next time..."

Nicole looked back " yes mam!"

* * *

The four skidded around the hall stopping a the double doors.

They were in front of a massive room. The night sky was illuminated above there head, with

thousands of candles above, along with two fire places in each side. At the end of the room stud

a long table lined with teachers and at the head sat Dumbledore. The four walked up to the

teachers and bowed " good evening" Dumbledore said rising.

" head master Dumbledore" Nicole said rising from her bow.

_**...Nicole...we've got visitors...**_

_...where?..._

_**...in the forest...**_

_...who is it?..._

_**...more like what...**_

_...just track it...well be there..._

" Dumbledore is there any way into this hall other then the doors?" Nicole said looking around.

Dumbledore simply gleamed at them " no besides the owl delivery entrance...no"

They looked up to see a small bird entrance high above the teachers table.

" why what's up?" Chelsea whispered out the side of her mouth.

" please pardon us..we need to step out" Nicole said bowing.

She turned heal and walked out of the great hall.

The three hastily bowed and followed.

* * *

"What was that about! Were not even one day on the job and we already insulted them by

walking out on them!" Vern yelled as they left the double doors.

" because Scar found something sneaking in" Nicole said as they walked out the towering

entrance halls.

"Something?.." Segato asked as they stepped out into the night air.

**_...its attacking the unicorns...in the middle of the forest..._**

Students started arriving as they stepped out.

" its in the middle of the forest..attacking unicorns.." Nicole said rushing through the crowds.

The four rushed into the dark forest.

Vern jumped onto a branch and ran ahead, jumping from branch to branch.

" come on there up ahead" Nicole yelled running faster.

The three skidded to a halt as a dead unicorn lay in front of them.

" where did the creature go.." Chelsea said looking at the ground.

A massive gray blur went past them.

It was Vern and a creature.

_...it's the same one from the river..._

Vern lay on the ground under the massive catlike creature.

It turned its head, silver slime dripping from its mouth.

" it drank unicorn blood!" Chelsea said stepping back words.

" little help hear" Vern said as he tried to lift the creature up.

" Al' destra!" Chelsea yelled.

The creature didn't move, nor explode.

" magic attacks wont work we have to use hands on fighting" Nicole said as she through

two stars out of her robes.

Chelsea smirked " those little stars could barley cut anything"

She pulled out what appeared to be a small roundly carved stick. Chelsea held out the stick

and all at once it grew long and owned a long silver blade at the top.

" wow haven't seen the scythe in a long time"

" ya I know...been putting some spells on it..make it easy to carry .."

" um guys..HELP!" Vern said wrestling with the creature.

" hold still" Chelsea said grasping the scythe and holding it out long way.

She began to swing it around.

" What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"SHUT UP and hold STILL!"

Chelsea let go of the scythe, witch now resembled a silver boomerang.

The spinning object hit the creature cutting its head off

The silver object spun up into the night sky.

Vern stud and through the lifeless body off of him.

" could of done with out the blood" he said looking at his stained clothes.

" oh what do you care...you hated them anyway" Segato said as he bent down at the

creatures head.

" be careful..it could still be alive" Chelsea said getting the blood off of Vern's robes.

" doesn't look like it...come on we'd better get back" Nicole said turning.

The four began to walk through the forest.

**_...don't turn your back to it!..._**

" wha-" Nicole turned in time to see a brown creature scream past them to the ground.

" It's still alive!" Chelsea screamed.

The creature's eyes were open and its once lifeless body was up and searching for its head.

It's head lit out a growl and looked over at its body.

Scar growled and stepped between its head and body.

Scar lunged foreword at the body trying to through it to the ground, but the body simply picked

Scar up and through him to the tree.

" its stronger when its separated from its body" Nicole yelled pulling out four long strands of

hair.

_...crap this is the last of them..._

The creature walked over to its now screaming head and put it back onto its body.

Nicole and Chelsea cringed at the sound of gushing as the head attached.

" ...that is so nasty." Chelsea said.

" Chelsea what do you have left?" Nicole asked.

" nothing right now.."

" then stand back." Vern yelled pulling up his robes revealing a sword attached to the side of his

leg.

Segato did the same and attacked the creature.

Vern charged first, but the creature merle swung its massive claw and through aside against a

tree.

Segato stud in a attack position with his sword extended out in front of him.

The creature looked over at him and grinned showing its pointed teeth.

It lounged off the ground and swung its claw knocking the sword from his hand.

" Segato!" Nicole yelled.

The creature lifted him up by his robes.

Segato smiled and through his hands into the air. He slipped out of the robes and dropped to

the ground.

Segato looked over at Nicole who through three long silver strands of hair at the creature

hitting it in the chest throwing it back words, but not injuring it.

The creature growled and closed its fist shredding Segato's robes.

Segato bent low dodging the hairs and saw his sword on the ground. He found as he saw the

creature standing up and lunged for his sword.

The creature looked over and jumped up in the air to attack Segato when a sword lunged through

its shoulder.

The creature fell to the ground and looked behind itself to see Vern leaning against the tree

grinning.

It turned its head in time to see Segato through his fist into its face knocking it back words.

Its shoulder stopped bleeding as its skin wrapped around the sword healing its self.

Chelsea ran over to Vern checking his injures when a swishing sound came from the sky.

" Nicole- Segato!"

Segato looked into the sky and through his sword at the ground pinning the creature to the

ground by its hand.

Chelsea's weapon came baring down at the ground where the pinned creature sat.

It look back at the scythe desperately trying to pull its hand out from the sword.

The swinging scythe came bearing down a pawn the creature cutting its back open.

Chelsea skidded in front of Nicole holding her hand out catching a large boomerang blade.

_...hopefully this will work before it heals..._

Nicole thought as she blew on the last strand of hair.

The stand straitened and became a thin, long silver rod.

Nicole jumped into the air and through the hair at the open wound.

It struck the creature in the back making the muscles and blood smoke. The creature screamed in

agony and fell into the smoke that surrounded it. There was a sound as both the swords fell to

the ground.

* * *

The smoke cleared.

" it's a boy!" Chelsea yelled as the smoke cleared revealing a small boy laying where the horrid

creature used to lay.

"...I don't get it..is it some form of Alchemy or transfiguration?" Segato asked

" ...I don't know.." Nicole said looking at the boy on the ground.

"...don't care if he's this powerful at this age, think of how he'll be once he reaches our

age" Vern said.

" I cant believe is just a boy...he's human" Nicole said in aw.

The groggily woke and looked at them fear in his eyes. He let out a small breath and ran deeper

into the forest.

" weight!" Chelsea yelled.

Vern put his hand on her shoulder "no...we have to let him go"

* * *

" come on..we'd better get going.." Segato said picking up his sword.

" dude that so isn't cool.." Vern whined " I transform and all I get is a change of hair and you

get freaking muscles"

Segato picked up his shredded robes " umm sorry"

Chelsea giggled and grabbed her boomerang.

" how did that thing turn into a boomerang?..it was a scythe?" Nicole said as she picked her

stars from a tree they landed in.

" a spell when it starts spinning it turns into a boomerang" Chelsea said.

She ran her finger along the handle made in the boomerang. It gleamed and turned back into

the tall scythe.

" what spell did you use?" Nicole asked on the way back to the castle.

"Oh just a enchantment the le' fror..."

_...thanks for helping us back there..._

_**...you four have a lot to learn...those creatures can only die if a dragon weapon fattily**_

_**attacks them...**_

_...but it didn't kill him this time?..._

_...**you had a hair made from griffin tail..but soaked with a dragon scale...it had half the power..**_

_..I see..why don't you go rest in owlery..._

The griffin behind them transformed and flew to the owlery.

Nicole realized Chelsea was done talking and now glaring at her.

" sorry gess...I'm just tired" Nicole grinned.

Chelsea sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

The four arrived at the castle to find the doble doors were closed.

" where now?" Vern said looking around.

" the owl entrance" Nicole said pointing to entrance on the side of the castle.

" think we can jump it?" Chelsea said looking up.

" you jumped four freaking stories...this shouldn't be a challenge."

" but there gonna notice us..." Vern said looking up at the entrance " when we kinda jump on

there heads from out of nowhere"

" no don't worry there's beams on the ceiling we can see them from there..plus the night sky

spell will hide us.." Segato finished, he jumped up to the entrance.

He landed on the wall and looked down.

" my turn" Nicole jumped up onto the wall to look down and see the hall buzzing with

excitement. The students were seated on long tables and chatting amongst themselfs.

Dumbledore had apparently given a speech.

Chelsea jumped up next and then Vern.

* * *

" well I think we can finally relax" Chelsea said sitting down.

" I know..I just wish I had my trunk...I wont out of these nasty clothes." Nicole said walking

along the beams.

" don't fall" Segato said sitting on one of the farther beams.

" hey we can..that spell I read about.." Chelsea said as Nicole sat next to her " its kind of like

accio, but more advanced...Acceseo change of clothes" Chelsea waved her hand.

A flash of gold started at Chelsea and Nicole's feet and moved up, changing her robes

to jeans. By the time the light faded they were both wearing jeans and a shirt.

" I like this spell." Nicole said standing.

* * *

Nicole walked over to Segato and sat down.

" what's wrong?"

Segato stared at the long narrow table in the far corner.

"Its Stacy?...your still thinking about it"Nicole said looking at him.

Segato sighed " ya...I cant believe I did that.."

" I understand Segato...but you don't keep having to beat your self over it...its been forgiven"

Segato looked over and weakly smiled "thanks"

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Nicole smiled and leaned into him.

* * *

Chelsea went and sat next to Vern " you ok?"

Vern looked over at her " ya fine...gonna be sore in the morning though."

Chelsea giggled and looked over at Nicole and Segato.

_..I don't get them...they seem to forgive so easily...and they tell each other anything...share_

_there emotions and feelings...Vern doesn't tell me anything..._

" what's wrong?" Vern asked her.

Chelsea awoke from her gaze " nothing..."

_..he hasn't ever kissed me...I've always kissed him... dose he even trust me?...

* * *

_

Nicole sat watching the students " I don't think I can't attack one of those creatures again...

know that I know that there human"

Segato looked down " I know...but its our job...we have to protect the castle.."

* * *

hey ya-all!

gonna be slower now because I got camp..plus me and SurfinDivia are go'n on Vacation with my family...hello universal!

later,

Alessandtra


	28. 28

The four watched the hall empty.

" man...there are a lot of students" Chelsea said leaning against Vern.

Vern looked over " ya...it's Hogwarts after all...this isn't going to be easy..."

Chelsea looked down once more " I am having second thoughts about this..after knowing

that the creatures attacking us are human...children..there younger then us for goodness sake"

Vern looked back down at the students " we have to destroy them...its our job to protect

our targets...no matter what the cast...you know that"

Chelsea looked up, anger flashed in her eye's.

" how could you be so cruel? ... he was just a kid?...why don't you ever show your emotions?..

You have no sympathy for no one.."

_...sympathy?... emotions...why is she saying this?..._

" what?...wh-"

" I swear..sometime's you are so...barbarous!"

Chelsea got up and ran out the owl entrance.

* * *

Nicole turned around to see Chelsea run from the hall.

" what happened?" Segato said turning around.

" I'll be back..." Nicole said getting up.

" better hurry once the hall clears we have to meet Dumbledore.."

Nicole sat down by Vern " what up?"

Vern looked away " don't wont to talk about it"

" fine..what ever...why don't you go garde the castle roof...Segato and me will see Dumbledore"

Nicole said standing.

" I'm fine..I don't need fresh air" Vern said as Nicole walked away.

" I didn't give you an option...I gave you an order" Nicole said looking over her shoulder.

* * *

Vern got up and walked out he owl entrance.

Chelsea sat by the edge of the lake watching the sea monster appear from the bottom of the

lake.

_...why do I even talk to him?...It really seemed like he changed, but noting matters to him..._

**Cant you give some me kind of sign**

**and let me know im not wasting my time**

**I just need a reason to believe,**

**I've lost all ability,**

**cuz I cant see just what you mean.**

**By what your telling me,**

**should I stay or go?**

**Do you even know ?**

The sea monster swam up to the edge and groaned.

Chelsea weakly smiled and petted the top of its head.

**Its all a riddle to me**

**show me a sign,**

**and give me reason to believe**

**don't waist my time**

**just give me some kind sign**

**show me a sign,**

**and give me reason to believe**

**before this all just fades away**

Vern looked out over the top of the castle wall.

_...why dose it always seem like we finally think we've figured everything out and then something_

_pops out of nowhere and tares us apart?..._

he thought with a sigh.

**would you tell me**

**cuz I cant read your mind**

**im so lost, but its not that**

**hard to find. **

**I know exactly what you need. **

**Its become quite evident **

**just what you meant**

**a neat event well, theirs much **

**at sent **

**don't leave me hanging on**

**if you know its wrong**

He looked over to the lake to see Chelsea sitting at the edge.

...Chelsea..

He sighed and looked into the forest.

**Its all a riddle to me**

**show me a sign, **

**and give me reason to believe**

**don't waist my time**

**just give me some kind sign**

**show me a sign, **

**and give me reason to believe**

**before this all just fades away**

_...I wont to go away...away from hear..._

Chelsea tought angerly

**give me just some kind of sign,**

**GIVE ME JUST SOME KIND OF SIGN,**

**cuz I know that everything is changing **

**I feel like you always leave me hanging**

Chelsea's crystal began to glow.

* * *

Vern looked over to see Chelsea glowing.

" Chelsea!" Vern said jumping down from the castle roof.

He landed half way on a gargoyle and then jumped down to the ground and ran towards Chelsea.

He grabbed her arm as she disappeared into the light.

**don't leave me hanging on**

**don't leave me hanging on **

**don't leave me hanging on**

**if you know its wrong **

**if you know it WRONG!

* * *

**

Chelsea appeared in front f the mansion's double doors.

_...it brought me to the mansion?..._

Chelsea slowly stud up and heard a groan emit from behind her.

She turned around to see Vern.

_..what is he doing hear?..._

" Vern?" she said bending down shaking his shoulder.

Vern groaned again and looked up.

**show me a sign, **

**and give me reason to believe**

**don't waist my time**

**just give me some kind sign**

" why are you hear?" Chelseaasked as Vern sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

Vern groaned again and weakly looked over at her " I thought..I didn't know what was

happening to you...and I thought"

**show me a sign, **

**and give me reason to believe**

**before this all just fades away**

" what you thought I needed protecting!" Chelsea yelled standing up.

"...well...no I was worried about you." Vern said sitting up " why did you go off on me?."

" why wouldn't I ? sometimes I swear you don't care about anyone or anything if its not pointed

out to you...I understand how you were raised..I know what happened to you"

**give me just some kind of sign,**

**give me just some kind of sign,**

**before this all just fades away**

Vern looked away sadness in his face " you don't know anything"

"No! I know everything...I lived next to you for ten years! I saw the light in your room!

I saw your parents shadows!...I know they hit you...you used to hide it from me so hard...

Telling me that you were training and that's how you got the bruises!..I know all about that"

Vern looked over at her with sadness in his face.

" its true then" Chelsea asked.

" my parents were the ones who helped Voldemort escape..they are death eaters...I was supposed

to go with them...but I didn't..I refused...ever sense then they hit me..and locked me in my

room...every morning I would sneak out and sneak back in before they returned."

" why?"

Vern looked up at the house "...to see you"

**some kind of sign**

" why didn't you ever tell me the hole story?"

**some kind of sign**

" I didn't think you saw it at night...I never wonted anyone to know...I never screamed..I just

let them hit me...then last year I left...I went to live with my mom's sister...she was shunned

because she never became a death eater like the rest of the family"

" you never said good bye..why" Chelsea asked.

**some kind of sign**

" I never thought I'd see you again...I couldn't do it" Vern looked over at her.

Chelsea smiled and through her arms around him.

Vern slowly wrapped his arms around her.

**some kind of sign

* * *

**

The hall had emptied and only McGonagall was left standing behind the teachers table.

Segato and Nicole jumped down from the beams and landed in front of the teachers

dinning table.

" where are the other two" The professor snapped.

" they are on garde..after the attack we decided to watch the castle until tomorrow" Nicole

stated.

" fine...please hurry...Dumbledore doesn't have all day" she snapped walking past them.

* * *

The two followed Professor McGonagall up the moving stairs and down two halls until

they reached a stone gargoyle.

" butter Scott" McGonagall said once they reached the gargoyle.

The gargoyle's eyes darted open and jumped to the side revealing a spiral stair case the slowly

rotated upward.

" up hear" She said as she walked onto the staircase.

They followed her up the staircase and to a wooden door with a large knocker.

Professor McGonagall knocked two times and then weighted until Professor Dumbledore's

voice emitted an enter.

She opened the door, but stayed in the doorway letting the two enter.

" professor Dumbledore" The two said bowing.

Dumbledore sat behind a large desk surrounded by portraits of past head masters. Odd objects

filled the walls. Behind him stud a large red phoenix.

" I see you for have already head some trouble" Dumbledore said as McGonagall closed the door

" yes sir...we ran into one of Mallos's creatures" Segato stated.

" and you lived with out a scratch?" one of the portraits asked.

The other portraits who seemed to be sleeping were now wide eyed.

" um yes...we used a griffin hair enhanced with dragon magic" Nicole said looking over at the

greasy haired man in the portraits.

" suppressed that killed him...must of been a child..." he said looking at Dumbledore.

The other portraits nodded in agreement.

" well yes he was" Segato jumped in.

" so you killed him?" one of the portraits asked

" well no" Segato said looking over at the gray haired witch.

" and why not?" the greasy haired man asked.

" well-"

" I told them not to sir...I let him go...I couldn't kill a child" Nicole pleaded.

" you let him go!..." the man yelled.

" do you have any idea how bad this is...no they know how to get into Hogwarts..plus they know

know a weakness...of yours...there going to keep on sending children knowing that you wont

kill them" the witch said.

" now..now.." Dumbledore said rising " we have to be more carful from now on...that is

why I have decided that your four will be continuing your training along with the school

work"

" sir?"

" you will continue your lessons..." Dumbledore said simply.

" yes sir..." Nicole said bowing once more.

" those crystals around you neck will allow you to travel to and from hear...at night you four

will head back to Devitron...I expect you four back in the morning...professor McGonagall

will let you know tomorrow when and where you will be receiving the extra classes"

"Yes sir" they said together.

They bowed and left the room.

* * *

Vern leaned back against a tree, while Chelsea laid in the grass.

" so how come you didn't help your parents and become a death eater?" Chelsea asked

as the wind whipped the grassy plane sideways.

Vern looked over at her from the base of the tree " ...cant really say..."

Chelsea rolled over and looked at him " well there had to a reason.."

" gess I didn't wont to follow in my parents murderous footsteps"

" murderous?" Chelsea asked sitting up.

"...my parents were the ones who helped you-know-who into the Potter's town...plus the

endless murders they did before"

" so why was your dad there?"

" when on the first day?"

Chelsea nodded.

" that wasn't my father...it was my aunts husband...looks my dad doesn't he?"

" ya...I really did think it was your dad...although I had never really seen your dad before"

Chelsea laid back down and looked into the sky.

* * *

Segato and Nicole stepped outside to find the grounds empty

" where are they?" Nicole said looking around.

" gess they made up" Segato said looking around.

" think they went to Distra?" Nicole asked.

" don't know...gess we could go there" Segato said

They took out there necklaces and held them tight.

They started glowing and then were instantly transferred to the mansion's front doors.

" ok?" Nicole said looking around.

" come on lets get some dinner" Segato said opening the front door.

Nicole followed him into the kitchen.

" what do you wont for dinner?" he asked as they walked through the dinning room door into

the kitchen.

" I don't really care...I'm just hungry" Nicole said as she walked through the doorway.

They walked through the kitchen doors to find the counter top covered with plates.

" this looks wonderful" Nicole said with glee looking at the plates " come on lets carry them out"

Segato nodded and took some of the plates.

The two carried out the plates to the dinning room table.

* * *

Chelsea and Vern lazy walked in halfway through dinner.

" well well look who it is..you were supposed to be guarding the castle" Nicole said as

the two walked through the door.

" ya I got it..." Vern said pulling up a chair.

" we have to be back at the school first thing in the morning" Segato said as he grabbed

a piece of chicken.

" fine...gess we have to get up early then." Chelsea said.

" we also have to do our morning routine...we have to continue our training"

" why?"

" dumbledore wonts us to" Segato said simply.

The four chatted for the next hour before they finally decided to go to bed.

* * *

hey guys sorry about the song..I couldn't find it on my normal lyrics sight so I had to listen to the song over and over and write it by

hand... and now I'm vary tired of the song

anyway tell me if you cant read it that I'll change it.


	29. 29

The suns rays shown through the windows making Nicole's eyes open, forcing her awake.

" man I hate waking up this early" she said tiredly.

She through the covers off and walked into her closet, emerging later in a pair of jeans and

large shirt. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a bun.

* * *

Nicole lazily yawned and walked down the stairs to find Chelsea a the bottom. She stud in

the front hallway her scythe across her shoulders and her hand draped lazily over it. She smiled

and folded the piece of paper she was reading with her right hand.

" what's up?" Nicole said as she reached the bottom of the stairs

" Will left us a note...they wont the regrowing forest cleared...make a path to the other end"

" ok- weight-the regrowing forest regrows...so how are we going to clear it"

she simply shook her shoulders " don't know the boys are down there now...they already

started"

Nicole checked her watch " well first class is nine we have three in a half hours to figure

this out"

" then we best get moving its four miles to the forest" Chelsea said whipping the front door

open.

* * *

The two exited the house and ran south away from the mountains.

" what kind of spell would we use?" Nicole asked as they dashed through the trees.

" don't really know...why is will having us clear an ever growing forest" Chelsea said.

Nicole looked foreword.

_...why is he?..._

They came to a halt in front of a dark forest.

" they've come through here" Nicole said looking down at the plants. The plants

had large cut marks and extra pieces of old skin that was torn when cut.

" well then how shall we clear thi- Chelsea"

Nicole through herself to the ground as a large boomerang came flying past her into the forest.

" what the hell was that for!" Nicole said getting up.

" well it cleared the forest didn't it" Chelsea said pointing to the new path cleared by her

boomerang " come on"

She ran past Nicole and grabbed her boomerang from one of the large trees ahead

" ok buy its my turn now" Nicole said as she unsheathed her sword.

Chelsea put her boomerang behind her shoulder " go ahead"

Nicole smiled and snapped her fingers making them erupt in fire. She placed her sword on the

ground and placed her flaming hand on it making it covered in fire.

She ran towards the uncut forest dragging her sword on the ground. Nicole lifted the sword

up from the ground and a large stream of fire slashed through the forest.

" nice" Chelsea said as they ran through the burning forest.

* * *

They continued to cut down the forest until they reached a cleared area.

" what happened to the forest?" Nicole said as they skidded to a halt in the open area.

" Don't know...but I don't like this"

" me neathor...this isn't the boys work to cleared and even" Nicole said looking around the area.

The two wondered out around the open area and looked around.

" nothing" Chelsea said

_...Divinity come here..._

**_...yes..._**

Nicole looked at Chelsea and nodded.

"heraes' dna yortsed" they yelled together. Once again two spells emitted from there hands, one

red and one blue. This time the spells boomed and a large flash of light through the forest.

The light disappeared and the two looked around.

" what ever was around its gone now" Nicole said looking around.

" that was an animal not a person.." Chelsea said.

" ya but who other then the boys would be hear?"

" don't know."

Alarge roar emitted from behind them followed by a cloud of smoke.

A figure jumped from the trees as a stream of fire flew past him.

The hooded figure lunged toward them sword in his right hand.

Chelsea grabbed her boomerang and blocked the figure as it lunged its sword at them.

Chelsea thrust her boomerang foreword throwing the figure off.

" what is it you wont?" Chelsea asked as her boomerang reverted back into a scythe.

The figure said nothing and jumped up into air once more.

" my turn...Legon AL Reconsice!"

The figure was caught off guard and began to float.

_...got you..._

There was a large tare sound as the cloak was shredded to pieces.

" got em"

The cloak fell to the ground.

* * *

Once more the figure jumped from the tree.

Chelsea turned, but could not block it.

" damn"

The figures sword came down.

Chelsea closed her eyes.

" not nice to hit a girl"

Chelsea looked up to see Segato blocking the figures sword.

The figure jumped back and lunged again.

A stream of fire flew in front of him forcing him back.

Divinity blasted through the forest, teeth bared.

"Sense when can she breath fire?" Chelsea yelled as Divinity flew past her.

Nicole smiled and ran away from the dragon. Divinity flew over top of her letting her tail

drape down on the ground.

Nicole grabbed her tail and climbed up.

She stud on her head as the dragon flew into the air and

turned to face the forest.

" I cant find him again" Nicole said into her watch.

Chelsea's face appeared in her watch " cant see him ether" she panted.

" keep on looking...Segato" the watches face flickered and Segato's face appeared " look in

the flames...he could be hiding in there"

Segato nodded and the watches face reverted back to normal.

_...crap we only have an hour..._

_...Divinity fly down to the open area..._

_**...why?...**_

_were going to bring em to us...

* * *

_

Divinity landed and Nicole jumped off.

" well we have an hour" she said opening her watch.

The figure once more darted from the trees and thrust a sword at them.

Nicole turned her head and grinned.

A large dust storm streaked past her and aimed towards him. He figure was caught in the

whirling storm and thrown up into the air. It flipped and landed on the ground when it began

to shake and crake. The figure was knocked off balance, but jumped into the air as the earth

split. Chelsea jumped from the bushes and swung her scythe at him, but stopped.

" Travis?" Chelsea blinked.

Travis smiled " so how are you three doing?"

Nicole checked her watch " not to well we have to get back"

" I see you four have come up with your own attacks...and your dragon" he eyed Divinity.

" sir why did you attack us?" Chelsea blurted out.

" to see how you've been doing...I heard you four have been slacking off.."

" well lets see we were attacked by some weird creature and then Chelsea's wanna be boyfriend.

...we've really had an easy three days" Vern said sarcastically

Travis shoot a nasty look at him.

" Travis sir...we have to go back to school" Nicole said bowing.

Travis looked back over at her " vary well...your mother sent this"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a lizard.

" it's a European grappler...it doesn't any bigger then this..there a rare hand held dragon...

Don't let it bite you though...there poison spreads rapidly"

He handed a small dark red dragon to Nicole.

" tell I said thanks" Nicole said placing the baby dragon on her shoulder.

The dragon gave a joyous his and scampered up to her head.

" come on you guys we have to get changed and get back"

* * *

Chelsea sat above the pillars lazily watching the students joyously eating the Halloween feast.

She started to doze when Vern came and sat " tired?"

Chelsea opened her eyes in surprise " wha- wha you doing hear?..my turn to guard"

" hey cant let you guard by yourself" Nicole said from behind her.

" its Halloween" Segato said smiling.

Chelsea yawned " ever sense that stupid midnight duel Dumbledore has had us on constant

watch of that boy"

" ya I know none of us has gotten a lot of sleep between classes with McGonagall, flying,

and Occlumency, plus our regular classes on top of that, and training"

" no one gets any sleep anymore" Segato said sitting on the beam.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

" crap" they all said together

* * *

hey guys, theres gonna be a chapter soon, but not as quick as over the summer. Now that school started..and I started my life again...ya you get the pic. any way update soon..later


	30. Chapter 30

The students instantly began to yell and run. Dumbledore raised his voice and commanded

them to go to there dorms.

The four looked down at the students. Chelsea's attenchen was turned to Professor Snape.

" come on we got to find that troll" Nicole said jumping down.

" weight!" Segato yelled " if it's one troll one of us can handle it...the others should sweep the

castle and follow Harry"

The three looked back blankly. " yeah ...good idea" Nicole said feeling stupid.

" Chelsea follow the teachers...Segato you and Vern follow Harry...make sure he doesn't

get into trouble like the duel" Nicole said as the hall cleared and they jumped down from the

beams. Nicole stayed on the beams

_...Scar I need a sweep...hurry..._

_...Kaji...down hear now..._

**...yes master...**

A small red lizard flew from the top beams and landed on her shoulder.

" come on we have to get to the bottom of this" She jumped down from the beam " all I

wonted was one quiet night..."

* * *

Segato and Vern pushed past a crowd of Hufflpuffs " how could you louse him?"

Vern yelled as they darted down the hall.

" I don't know!...you're the one who's good at tracking!" Segato yelled.

" whatever!...I need to put a tracker on this kid!"

Vern skidded past as Segato turned down the hall.

" you could weight!" he said skidding.

" come on I thought you were the fast wha-wo-one" Segato said in aw as he now stud in front

Of a massive troll.

" Dude I've never seen a troll-this...big" Vern said in aw.

The troll grunted and put his large wooden club over his shoulder.

"...don't move" Segato whispered.

" oh ya he's never going to see us"

The troll smelled the air and grunted once more. It bent it's head down and bared its teeth.

The troll roared and lifted its club over its head.

" ...run?" Vern said out the side of his mouth.

" run" Segato said " any one behind us?"

" why do I have to look?" Vern hissed.

" cuz..."

" cuz why..."

" do you not see the wooden club?...and freaking massive troll?"

Vern shakily turned his head " no one"

" good...ready"

Vern turned back around to see the troll swinging its club higher into the air. It had given up

on picking one and decided to aimlessly aim at the two.

Vern's eyes narrowed " now"

The two darted away behind the troll and down the hall.

The troll swung its club and hit the castle floor making it crack beneath it.

Its face showed confusion when there was no squashed humans beneath its club.

Its head turned to see the two darting down the hall. It squinted to see the blurs, but decided

not to pursue the two and merle walk down the hall next to it.

Segato skidded to a halt and flipped open his watch. " it least its going into the unused

bathroom" he panted. Vern came skidding down the hall and ran into the wall.

" Nicole... Chelsea? You there?" Segato asked.

Nicole's face flickered on the clock screen " I'm hear...what did you find?"

" the trolls down in the empty girls bathroom"

" I thought it was down in the dungeon?...I'll send down Kaji...he should be able to sneak

down into the bathroom without the troll seeing him"

" ok"

" did you find Potter?" Nicole asked.

A scream echoed through the hall.

" I think we found em" Vern said rubbing his head.

" come on" Segato said closing his watch.

The two ran into the bathroom to see Potter, Weasly and Granger against the wall.

" great..." Vern said darting behind the door frame.

Segato leaned in the doorframe and watched the troll swing its club into the sink.

" damn" Vern whispered " how are we going to get him out of hear?"

Vern looked down to see a tiny red dragon.

" Kaji!...go get rid of the troll!"

The dragon's large black eyes glittered, it then took off into the room and up the trolls leg.

Harry was now being held by his leg, its club dangling above its head.

The troll looked up as the club came down, at the same time Kaji bit into the back of its leg.

Vern looked over at Segato " come on we'd better get out of hear!" he whispered.

Segato nodded and they darted down the hall.

Kaji climbed under the debris from the sink and hid.

* * *

Chelsea darted down the moving stairs.

_...I cont of just seen what I thought I saw..._

Chelsea thought as she darted down the stairs.

* * *

Nicole stud in the entrance hall when Chelsea darted down the hall.

" I saw-you'll-never believe-me - three heads- teeth" she said panting once she reached the

bottom of the stairs.

Nicole looked at her with confusion " what's wrong?"

" there's a three Cerberus in the castle...on the third floor"

"What?...why is it there?"

Vern and Segato walked up " what's gong on"

" did you now there was a Cerberus on the third floor?" Nicole asked Vern.

" well no.." Vern said.

" why would there be a dog there?" Chelsea asked.

" it's guarding something"

Chelsea turned to Nicole " should we go to Dumbledore?"

" oh...ya he's gonna tell us...There's a three headed dog in the room...its there for a reason"

" what do you know about em?" Nicole asked Vern.

" not much...they cant be trained easily.. They like music...and bracing cold...puts them to

sleep...I'd like to get one...dad wont let me though...not a wolf"

" perhaps we'd better get some more investigating done..but that's gonna haft to weight till

later...We've got guard duty...Chelsea, you and me take the upper levels..Vern, you and

Segato go down to the dungeon...I wont a sweep..I wont all the doors locked...anything out of

place either put it into place or take it out...we'll meet in the room"

Nicole said to the others.

They nodded and separated into pares once more.

* * *

Segato and Vern walked into the empty room.

Stacy poked her head around the corner to see the boys walk into the empty class.

" there was nothing down there... not even a rat...wonder where the girls are?" Vern said

looking around.

Segato dusted off a chair and sat " I don't know...but I'm ready to crash...its been too long of a

week..what you gonna get Chelsea for her Birthday?"

Vern turned " how you know?"

Segato grinned " Nicole, she already went shopping"

Vern shrugged " I don't know...Wont it to be special tho-"

The door cracked open and the boys attenchen darted to the door.

Stacy's head poked through the door.

" Stacy!" Segato said in shock as he stud up from his chair.

Vern turned to see her " you!...out"

"Hold on!..I just wont to talk to Segato!" she argued.

" no You back to your drom-"

" No this will only take a moment" Segato interrupted.

Vern looked over at him for a moment gave a "feh" and left the room, slamming the door behind

him.

* * *

"What is you wont?" Segato asked.

" I wont!...I haven't seen you in like two years and you wont to know why I'm hear"

Segato looked away " I have a girl friend..."

She smiled " oh corse you do...me"

Segato looked over at her.

There was a crack and smoke filled the room.

" I hate this spell...cant weight until I get my license" Nicole said waving her hand trying to

clear away the smoke.

The smoke cleared and she saw Stacy in the embrace of Segato, kissing him.

Stacy broke away from her kiss and eyed Nicole " get lost..."

Nicole's eyes narrowed and she stud straight up.

* * *

Chelsea walked over to Vern in the hall.

" Where's Nicole?" Vern asked.

" she wonted to try out the new spell...why?...where's Segato"

Vern rolled his eyes " we should find out in three...two..."

The door slammed open and Stacy was thrown out into the opposing wall.

Vern looked down at the girl who's face was now planted into the wall " one.."

He looked back at Chelsea " Chelsea, Stacy...Stacy Chelsea...she's a little tied up at the

moment" he said comicly to Chelsea.

There attenchen turned inside the room.

The door stud wide open, but no one was in the room,.

" where they go?" Chelsea asked blankly.

* * *

hehe I love slamming Stacy into walls...makes me feel so much better about my life right now...sigh

anyway gonna update the chapter names again..this time I'll name em


	31. good bye Segato

Stacy looked up from the wall to see Vern and Chelsea looking down at her grinning.

_...I hope Mallos is right...those two wont be able to control themselves...I'd better get going..._

There was another crack and Stacy disappeared.

* * *

Nicole wearily opened her eyes to find darkness.

_...where am I?_

_...Scar?.._

_...Divinity?_

_...Kaji?..._

Her eyes focused, she was in a dark cave. Segato was no where to be found.

" where am I?" she said looking around.

The walls surrounding her were dingy and covered in water. A faint sound of dripping water

could be heard in the back round.

" in the caves of the Italy mountains" a voice from afar echoed.

Nicole turned to face darkness.

" he never liked you" a voice said on her right " he never will" a voice said on her left

" it was all just a game.."

The voices seemed to be coming from her head.

_...no...that cant be true..._

**You've found hope, you've found faith,**

**Found how fast she could take it away.**

**Found true love, lost your heart.**

**Now you don't know who you are.**

**She made it easy, made it free,**

**Made you hurt till you couldn't see.**

**Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows,**

**But baby that is how love goes.**

" no...that cant be true!" Nicole yelled.

"..What cant be?" a familiar voice said in front of her.

Nicole looked up to see Segato.

He stepped from the shadows.

" what do you wont?" Nicole said angerly

Segato looked confused " what's wrong? ...why are you upset?"

" you kissed her!" Nicole yelled angerly.

Segato looked even more confused " who?...what are you talking about?"

_...I thought she forgave me for kissing Stacy..._

" I saw everything...when I appeared in the room you were holding her! Kissing her!"

_...what is she talking about?..._

" I never kissed her in that room... when you appeared in the room she turned around and

said something...I swear to you I never kissed her!"

"Why should I believe you!" Nicole yelled in tears.

" Why would I lie to you?..." he asked " I told you I don't care about Stacy"

* * *

a dark figure in the corner sniggered.

_...even if he likes her...the other side will never care...he will come back to us soon enough..._

" too soon if I'd say so myself" a voice whispered next to it.

Its eyes darted to a large pare of eyes that now appeared next to her. They were large and yellow.

" attack him...use this potion...it will allow him to come back to us..." the eyes glistened and

a clear bottle of liquid appeared below them " but I wont you to weight..."

the eyes disappeared.

_...that cat of Malloses is too weird...

* * *

_

Nicole looked away debating. That's when Segato pulled her into an embrace. Nicole was

quiet and then nestled her face into his shirt. " I'm sorry I didn't believe you...I should of

known better"

Segato looked down at her and smiled.

_...I could never do anything to hurt her..._

**You will fly and you will crawl;**

**God knows even angels fall.**

**No such thing as you lost it all.**

**God knows even angels fall.

* * *

**

The yellow eyes reappeared on the opposite wall of the two.

" his ora.."

_I can see his ora. Segato seemed to be glowing in a white fog. There was a faint outline of_

_large wings._

"..the crystal has transformed him...but he didn't fully transform...he has no wings...

...this is interesting...maybe Mallos doesn't have to know about this...once she gives him

the potion, its supposed to release the dark side of the crystal...I don't think it will work

...she's hear and those trinkets they exchanged...that will bring him back...how stupid can

Mallos be...unless... this is a test..."

The eyes disappeared once more

* * *

Stacy's eyes narrowed when the two embraced.

_...that's it...I have to break them apart!..._

She pulled a thin back rod. In the middle was a gold circular bar. She twisted the bar,

the rod turned into a long black javelin. At one end was a long arrow head and the other

a long blade. She gave a grin and uncorked the bottle.

_...this should be enough all I have to do is cut him..._

She thought as she poured the liquid on her weapon.

* * *

Segato ran his fingers through Nicole's hair and smiled, but it faded once he looked over his

Shoulder.

Stacy darted from the shadows, javelin pointed at them.

Segato turned and through out his hand. She hovered a moment and then was thrown back into the shadows.

* * *

Chelsea closed her watch angerly " damn what happened to them!"

" we have to go to Dumbledore" Vern said as he ran down the hall.

* * *

Her sphere darted from the shadows and grazed Segato's arm.

Segato gripped his arm and yelled in pain.

Segato's sight started to blur, He could barley see Nicole yelling for him.

He fell to the ground on his knees.

* * *

They heard " Enter" once they knocked on the door.

The two ran into the room panting, " sir- Nicole-Segato- are...gone" Chelsea panted.

They looked up to not only see Dumbledore, but Prime Minister Fudge and another man.

" what do you mean there gone?" Fudges asked angerly.

" we don't now sir...sir's...they just disappeared" Vern said.

"They cant Disappear from the castle its under too many spells" the man said.

" true they must have a portkey...and a vary strong one too" Fudge added.

" There in the mountain of Italy!...with Stacy...She teleported them there..she's going to release his "true" personality...and his "true

self"...she infected the crystal...don't know how...but we have to get there!"

" you two will stay hear!" Fudge yelled.

" sir!...we know how to get there and we know where they are!" Chelsea yelled.

"I don't care" Fudge yelled.

" calm down...we should let them go" Dumbledore said.

" Absolutely not!" Fudge yelled " we should of never let them into this castle...once they

get back that's it!...were going to erase there memory!"

" what! Sir...you cant" Chelsea pleaded.

Dumbledore stud up " I wont you two to go patrol" his eyes twinkled overthe rim of hisglasses "...we

will call you when we have found the others"

Chelsea bowed. " yes sir"

She grabbed the back of Vern's collar and dragged him out he door.

* * *

" Segato!" Nicole yelled out.

" don't worry he cant hear you.." a voice said from the shadows " his true personality

is coming out...this time it wont be forced away like last time"

" that monster- isn't-my -true- personality" Segato panted.

" no..I suppose its not" Stacy said walking out from the shadows " but its your new one...

Along with your true self"

Segato turned his head " what- are-you?.." he stopped.

" our Lord took some interest in you when you were a child...saw potenchel...his horcrux..

Did anyway...so your father and Mallos contaminated that stone of yours.. So when you

finally do transform you will stay in that form forever...and will be a weighting our Lord

when he returns"

**It's a secret no one tells;**

**One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.**

Segato gripped the dirt below his fingers in pain.

A circle of wind whipped around him.

Nicole shielded her eyes as gusts of wind whipped around the cave.

Stacy once again disappeared into the shadows of the cave.

Nicole slowly opened her eyes to see the wind swirling around Segato. The wind was so

thick he could no longer be seen.

_..I have to steady myself..._

Nicole held out her hand " _Stedier!"_

Nicole's feet were planted to the ground.

" Segato!"

**It's no fairy tale; take it from me,**

**That's the way it's supposed to be.

* * *

**

The wind cleared and a figure stud as the dust and win cleared.

Nicole rubbed the dirt from her eyes.

" Nicole!"

Nicole turned to see Chelsea and Vern running towards her.

Chelsea skidded to a halt next to her " Where's Segato?"

Nicole pointed to the figure as the dist settled.

A new creature stud in front of her. Segato now had long brown hair that covered his face

and went down to his shoulders, his shirt had been torn because he now owned long, thin,

sharp dagger like claws at the base of his shoulders. His shoulders had sprouted demon like

wings. They were two times as big as his body.

Segato lifted up his head to show his yellow eyes, gleaming through the darkness.

" ...Segato" Nicole said in horror.

**You will fly and you will crawl;**

**God knows even angels fall.**

**No such thing as you lost it all.**

**God knows even angels fall.**

" don't worry he cant hear you" Stacy said stepping from the shadows and wrapping her

arm around Segato's neck.

Nicole looked over at Chelsea " distract him..I'll get Stacy"

Chelsea and Vern nodded.

Chelsea smirked and pulled out her long scythe " wont to play Stacy?...I'd like to kick your

littleass up around your head"

Stacy looked over at Chelsea with anger her eyes " first off thanks for the comment...and

I don't think I'll do it...Segato will for me" She grinned and looked up at Segato.

Segato grinned and darted for the three.

The three darted away as Segato reached them.

Nicole ran past him and grabbed Stacy by the neck, pinning her to the wall.

" look I'm getting really tired of kicking your sorry little ass" Nicole said angerly " tell me

how to reverse him"

Nicole's crystal began to glow.

" there-is-n-o- way" she gagged.

Her skin began to burn from under Nicole's fingers.

Nicole through her to the ground " there's a way"

_...I will find it...

* * *

_

_...even if there is you wont be around to find out!..._

Stacy stud up and ran towards Nicole.

Nicole looked over her shoulder and snapped her fingers, fire erupting from them.

She turned and sent a long whip of fire at Stacy, striking her through the heart.

Stacy fell to the ground in pain, no longer moving, Nicole continued to walk towards Segato

once more.

Ahead Chelsea and Vern were trying to stop him.

* * *

Once again the eyes appeared next to Stacy.

_...well I see you were no match..._

The eyes narrowed

_...she transformed...purified the crystal...but like him, has not fully transformed...why?_

He could clearly see the red ora around Nicole, feathery wings visible.

_...she is angry but didn't become demonic?...why? ...she is doing it for him?...she cares_

_for him...that is why?...I need to continue to watch these four...

* * *

_

Nicole stopped behind him " Segato!"

He turned , Chelsea and Vern now owned a space in the wall.

" stop this...its me..Chelsea...Vern!"

**You laugh, you cry, no one knows why**

**But OH the thrill of it all...**

**You're on the ride, you might as well**

" Segato!"

**Open your eyes**

_...I know that voice..._

_**...you don't need to remember...**_

_...yes I do..._

_**...you will never remember!... I will stay hear forever...I will control you!...**_

_...No!...get out of my head..._

Segato fell to the ground holding his head.

"...go away" he whispered.

"...Segato?" Nicole said bending down.

* * *

Vern grinned and oped one eye. ( the other one hurt so bad he couldn't)

Chelsea sat up and looked at the two.

* * *

" go away...leave me alone" Segato whispered louder as Nicole bent down.

**You will fly and you will crawl;**

**God knows even angels fall.**

**No such thing as you lost it all.**

**God knows even angels fall.**

" Segato let me help you.." Nicole whispered. She held out her hand and touched his

shoulder.

Segato screamed in pain.

* * *

..._she purified him...the poison is weakening...

* * *

_

Nicole pulled her hand away.

Segato looked up at her. His eyes reverted back to normal. He suddenly flung his arms

around her.

" please forgive me" whispered.

_**...no I don't wont to go...my Lord is weighing for me!...**_

Nicole let out a silent tear, she suddenly fell to the ground.

.._.what?..._

She sat up, Segato was no where to be found. His necklace lay on the ground beneath.

**Even angels fall**

**Even angels fall**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

hey guys know its been a long time sence I updated, but I only have at the most Two chapters left. sad ending...

anyway update as soon as I can...later


	32. final goodbye

Chelsea and Nicole hoisted Vern up and began to walk down the cave

hallway.

" we have to get back to the house...Fudge is going to use the

memory erase ...maybe we can use a counter spell or something...he's

going to be looking for us once he learns we've left the

school" Chelsea said.

" why is Fudge after us?" Nicole asked.

" he's not after us...he's mad...thinks were doing no use there at

Hogworts...he's going to get rid

of us once we get back"

" any ideas on how to get out of it?" Nicole asked.

"Ya one..but we have to get to the house before he dose" Chelsea said

" we have to make it quick Dumbledore cant hold him for ever"

" suggest we use the crystals?" Nicole asked.

" don't know they may be monitoring them" Chelsea said looking

worried.

"We could use the other spell...I don't know though.. I've only tested

it once.." Nicole said.

" well that's all we've got" Chelsea said.

" fine..._le' Accieos Divintron mansion!"

* * *

_

Segato sat lonely beneath a tree. He looked out into the large field

covered in head stones.

_...why did that happen to me... my own father made me that...I'll never _

_be able to return...that's why those damn creatures have been after _

_us... mother wouldn't of wonted it this way.._

_...I can't even remember her...that's all I have now...memories..._

he leaned his head back.

" I gess I was lucky to go back to normal" he said to himself.

He turned his head " Wha-"

* * *

The three entered the mansion to find it empty. 

" Jeaves?" Nicole yelled as Chelsea sat Vern in a chair to heal his

wounds.

A door further down the hall swung open " yes maim?"

Jeaves shuffled down the hall and into the entrance room.

Chelsea looked up " I need a book from the library and get Professor

MCGonagall, tell her I need a word with her"

" yes maim" Jeaves turned to Nicole " your basklisk was moved to

your room...what do you wish

to do with him?"

Nicole weakly smiled " I will take care of him"

Chelsea finished healing Vern " Vern go and get something of yours

and Segato's"

Vern looked confused " why?"

" we don't have time..."

* * *

Nicole walked up to her room. 

_...things around hear move fast..one moment your fine and the next ...your friend has run_

_away...what am I going to do with that snake too..._

She opened the door to find a large, black pile on her bed.

"Hello?"

The pile squirmed and then a head appeared from the top.

_...what is that...the snake? ...its huge!_

The snakes eyes gleamed yellow, it stuck its long, forked tung to

smell the air.

" holy...your huge" she said stepping back.

The snake slithered off the bed, uncoiling how long it truly was. It

was no longer as big as Nicole's hand, but an alarming twenty feet. Its

back had red diamonds retching to its black belly.

The snake stopped and lifted its head.

Nicole didn't move.

The snake lifted its head a opened its mouth, revealing its long thin

fangs. It lunged foreword

and bit into Nicole's arm.

She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

_...that hurt..._

She sat up and rubbed her arm. It was not bleeding, nor did it have a

scar.

_**...my apologies...my name is Ombra...**_

_...you can talk to me?..._

_**...well yes that bite...allows us to speak...pulse I marks you as a **_

_**Basklisk trainer...you can**_

**_now travel through the shadows... master why do you have to leave?_**

_...because ...well I don't know..._

_..but I have a job..for you until I return..._

Nicole flipped on her radio she had put in her room over the past

month.

**Things are getting weird, things are getting tough  
Nothing's making sense but you keep on looking up  
They tell you to be true, you're trying every day  
You keep it on the real, still you gotta find a way  
To make your mama happy, to make your papa proud  
You gotta turn it up but all you hear is turn it down**

_...Segato..._

She whipped a tear from her eye.

_...I will be back... and I'm going to find him.._

**So gather round I'm here to say  
You'll never make everybody's day  
But while you're around you might as well  
Catch the tiger by his tail**

**And hang on hang on hang on  
Everybody just  
Get on get on get on get started  
Just go on go on go on  
Everybody just hold o**

**Sometimes I wanna cry and throw the towel in  
They try to beat me down but I'll take it on the chin  
And everywhere I go the people are the same  
They just wanna know that everything will be OK  
Things are getting rough, turn it back around  
You gotta turn it up when they tell you tone it down**

**So gather round I'm here to say  
You'll never make everybody's day  
But while you're around you might as well  
Catch the tiger by his tail**

**And hang on hang on hang on  
Everybody just  
Get on get on get on get started  
Just go on go on go on  
Everybody just hold on**

**So gather round I'm here to say  
You'll never make everybody's day  
But while you're around you might as well  
Catch the tiger by his tail**

**And hang on hang on hang on  
Everybody just  
Get on get on get on get started  
Just go on go on go on  
Everybody just hold on**

A voice came from Nicole's pocket " hey come down hear!"

* * *

Nicole ran down stairs to see Chelsea and Vern in the sitting room. 

" there coming for us...there down by the river...Vern's wolfs are

taking care of them right now but we have to hide the crystals .. Have

a spell..but I don't know...it might be dangerous"

Vern eyed her " exactly what kind of danger are we talking about?"

" well the only way I tink we could hid it is in ourselves"

" you are nuts"

" no think about it, if we hide them in the house...there going to know

and we cant hide them in the castle, someone could find them...If we

put them in ourselves there never going to find them and were not

going to remember a thing" Chelsea said as she conjurer up a caldron

full of a silvery white liquid. " this should separate the magic from

the crystals."

" good thinking, but what about Segato's?"

" just give it to me I'll handle it" Chelsea said hold out her a hand.

Nicole handed her Segato's crystal.

" now we have to dip these in the caldron and then place them on our

skin..they should absorb"

"We should hurry...there past the wolf's...coming up the river now"

Vern said suddenly.

" fine..I'll call Divinity...once were done with the spell...were going

to have to face them...I'm not going out so easily...you know what

there going to do to this place after they get rid of us-let alone our

creatures" Nicole said taking off her crystal.

" where do we wont to put it?" she asked as they dipped there crystals

in the liquid.

" somewhere where they wont see it...its going to leave a mark"

Chelsea said as she pulled out her crystal which was now glowing.

" what kind of mark?" Vern asked.

" don't really know...depends on the individual"

" great...sense when did you have a tattoo?" Vern asked pointing to

Nicole's arm.

Nicole looked to see a black snake that circled around her arm "

Ombra...my snake"

" whatever" He pulled his out and placed it on right shoulder.

Nothing happened at first, but the crystal's glow began to fade and a

silvery liquid began to seep from the crystal around Vern's arm. It

began to smoke and burn.

Vern yipped in pain.

" you- didn't tell-me this would hurt" he said cringing.

" I didn't know" Chelsea said running toward him.

* * *

Horse and his team ran through the woods, a pack of wolves running 

after them, teeth and claws barred. They had already taken one of his

men, and were now aiming for the rest.

_Why are they so determined?..._

He thought as he ran through the forest.

The wolves were darting through the forest lust in there eyes. The

fastest one, albino, was covered in blood from the earlier fight, but

still some how managed to keep up with the group and dodge all

there spells and jinxes. Horse turned and

shot a jinx at the wolves, smoke covered the area, none of his men

could see, but they were used to this jinx, having to catch mad men

everyday they often used this spell.

_...the end of the spell should be just about..._

He thought as they blindly darted through the end of the fog.

Ahead was a small river when the ground suddenly opened and

swallowed two of his men.

" Victor!...Arnold!" He yelled as he ran from the rapidly growing hole

in the ground.

Two bright orange ropes shot from the hole.

" Greg!...help them we'll go on!"

* * *

The house began to shake. 

" Crap there coming!" Nicole yelled.

* * *

The four had finally reached the edge of the forest when a creature 

barreled out from the forest at them.

The creature had yellow eyes and large claws emitting from its feet

and hands. It stud on its hind legs and was covered in thick leathery

skin.

It gave a hiss and darted once more.

" what is that!" Horse asked as he through another spell at it. The

spell didn't effect the creature it kept its steady run at him.

" it's a dragon! ...the girl...Fudge said tames dragons!" Brown yelled.

A large white dragon appeared from the sky, making the creature stop.

The dragon's eyes were piercing green, the markings on its back were

thin.

It roared and spread its massive wings, showing them its long teeth.

Horse looked around for means of escape, but found he was now

surrounded by the creatures.

"_ Re' Altocontrusma!"_

Divinity let out another roar and darted for the spell.

* * *

A roar echoed through the area , making Nicole shake, she had never 

heard Divinity roar like that.

.._.Divinity..._

_...Divinity!..._

She looked back at Vern. He was ling in Chelsea's arms blacked out.

Chelsea looked over

at Nicole with terror in her eyes. " I think he's dead...what should we

do?"

Nicole looked feverishly around trying to find a mean to escape "

there's nothing we can do.."

She placed the crystal to the left of her hip and weighted for the liquid

to seep out.

" Nicole! Don't"

* * *

Horse ran through the forest to the opening, to see the house. 

..._finally..._

He looked back to see no one.

" boss is going to kill me ... Brown, Greg, Victor, Arnold, Chuck"

He walked toward the house when a wall of flames arose from the

grounds.

A creature appeared from the surrounding forest and sat in front of

Horse, its yellow eyes

were even more piercing, thanks to the flames. It had a long leathery

blue body, with a fin at

the end of its tail, and black horns from the top of its head to the end

of its tail.

Horse held out his wand " _Watcter_!"

A stream of water shot from its tip and went into the fire.

The fire rose higher and became thicker.

" that's no ordinary fire"

* * *

Chelsea held it up to her left shoulder below her collar bone. 

She looked down at the two ling on the ground and closed her eyes

tightly.

* * *

The creature sitting in front growled and flicked its tail in 

aggravation.

" move...your not a dragon, your not spell proof"

The creature let out another growl and darted for Horse. The spikes

of its talk out.

Horse darted away, but was sliced from the long blades of its tail.

Horse held his stomach in pain " crap that hurt...you little-"

He turned, a wall of water surged toward him.

" what the..."

The wall hit him full force.

* * *

A man walked into Minister Fudge's office " sir the four have been 

secured, once they wake up they wont remember a thing, and Horse

and his team arerecovering in Saint Mongos...they will be fine.."

" what about the crystals?"

" they were destroyed in the fire...the house was...all the creatures are

secured as well.."

Fudge looked annoyed " fine I never wont to see that team again.."

* * *

last chapter of the story a new should be up maybe...if my computer wonts to work...


End file.
